Grant my Wish
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: Murdering whilst in the 1 month period, Natsu got punished by Hell before being sent to Earth where he has to form a contract with a human, granting their wishes in return for their soul. He then meets a girl who ran away from home named Lucy who formed a contract with him - Using her first wish and 6 years of living, she made Natsu become her boyfriend...(Better summary inside)
1. The Beginning of Natsu's New Adventure

_**Preview**_

- Grant My Wish -  
"We live in two different worlds..." - Lucy.  
"Hell and Earth - Will demons co-operate with humans?"  
"Plenish your sins by making a contract with a human; In return of their wish, their lives will be deducted"

"I wish for you to be my boyfriend" - Lucy.  
"For that wish to come true...6 years of your life will be taken away from you" - Natsu.  
"There's no way that those two will fall in love; It's not natural to fall in love with a human" - Jellal.

"Who are you?" - Levy.  
"I'm someone who will grant all your possible wishes" Gajeel.

When a demon is punished for their sins, sending them to Earth World will allow them to see how they used to live. "You must form a contract with a human"  
A demon named Natsu Dragneel was punished for the constant beating of rage, killing people who look down on his family. Being sent to Earthland with a bloodied body, he stumbled into the Heartfilia household where Lucy Heartfilia lives. "Why are you so bloodied?"  
"Who knows...Being punished isn't hell itself - Wait...You can see me?!"

Although Lucy was the daughter of the Heartfilia family; Lucy was badly treated by her family when they adopted two girls from the orphanage, "We're your sisters but we hate you, we'll make your lives a living hell no matter how long you'll live"  
In order to escape the hell that her sisters were giving her, Lucy leaves the main house and rents a two-storey house to live in. All the money that her family gave her were rejected. "Such filthy money will not be in my life. I too, can work for my own expenses!"

"It's so hard to let go of your family! I want to be dependent, I'll still accept them as a family not matter how many times they'll hurt me. I, Lucy Heartfilia will not be defeated by two girls who never once experienced the word love!" - Lucy.  
"Why do you live alone? You're still a high-schooler" - Natsu.

"I hate them..." - Erza.  
"Why?" - Jellal.  
"Those people hurted Lucy, and that the fact is - They have you demons like we do. They have the same amount of power as us and in order to defeat them, we'll bring magic into this world to defeat them" - Jellal.

Two sisters who hate Lucy. They'll use their lives to make Lucy feel miserable, of course, they also have demons who'll grant their wish, but what happens if one of the demons hate Lucy as well. The balance of good and bad the Heartfilia family is no more than a simple play - sisters fighting for affection and love. To get what they want, they spent their lives on discrimination, they'll so everything to make her miserable...anything.

"I'll be on your side Lucy, no matter how many years it'll take for them to forget about making you sad" - Mirajane.

"We control you! Don't you dare disobey me!" - Sakura.  
"But Sakura-sama..." - Mirajane.  
"Make my room bigger! I'm not let Lucy have the biggest room!" - Ayame.  
"Of course Ayame-sama" - Lisanna.

"I wish to become the balance of good and evil"  
"But...That wish will take out your live within an instant! I cannot do that!"  
"Grant my wish demon! I will reborn into someone who'll hold the balance of those two forces!"  
"That is something I don't want to do...but if you demand it to happen then I'll grant your future-less wish"

* * *

_**Demons...Where many sinful humans transform into when they aren't able to repay for their many sins within a month after their death. When sinful humans transform into demons and still they cause trouble, Satan himself will punish those whenever they aren't prepared, giving them a severe punishment before sending them to a certain part of the world where they'll form a contract with a living human and grant all of their wishes in return for their life.**_

This is where we meet Natsu Dragneel - The son of the Dragneel family, a family who has been known for their great relationships with fire and fire-breathing dragons. However, Natsu had many sins when he died, trying to do whatever it takes to reborn into an angel but unfortunately, when the clock stroke twelve, Natsu committed murder in Hell. Blood dripping from his crimson red hands as he punched the guy in the face, the constant begging and whimpers from the victim as Natsu continued his gruesome actions. "Don't you dare look down on the Dragneel family" Natsu hissed as he pierced a sharp stick into the mans stomach. The pitched scream as he continued jabbing the stick into the body, leaving it limp and bloodied.

When the man was officially dead, his corpse slowly degraded into brown dust, waiting for the never-arriving winds to blow it away, further into Hell, as far as the wind could blow.  
"Natsu...You should seriously learn how to stop brutally killing people who say negative things about your family" A blue-haired demon scolded as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "No matter how many times I've said it...They never understand" Natsu hissed as he slapped his hand away. "Calm down Natsu-nii. We'll be fine...Unless you get caught" A young boy said with a bright smile displayed on his face. "Romeo...Why are you even here in Hell?" Natsu asked Romeo as he looked at the young boy who wore almost the same style of clothing as him. "Well...I kinda murdered the lady who two-timed on my dad more than five times" Romeo replied as he clenched his fists. "Woah. Easy there tiger...We don't want to get punished" The blue-haired demon replied as he ruffled his hair.

"Easy for you to say. You're Satan's favourite demon...Jellal, can't you bust us out of here?" Natsu whined as he sat down. "I would if we ever had the chance" Jellal grunted, looking away from Natsu whose body was covered in blood. Suddenly, a loud 'Boom' noise was made and immediately, the three knew that something was going on - The cackling of other demons around them echoed from the walls as the hot temperature started to rise. "Someone's being punished?" Romeo asked. "Yeah. From the looks of it, it must be Gajeel. That bloke seriously can't shut up like you Natsu" Jellal cussed as he walked away. "Yea-Yea, Shut up you tattooed face pervert" Natsu retorted as he stood up. "What did you say?" Jellal back talked as he turned around, giving Natsu a deadly stare.  
"At least I'm not someone who plays around with women even though I have a crush. I'm not some pedophile who also looks through the bathroom windows when ever that so-called Yumi had a shower...Don't you have anything else to do in Hell other than stalking that demon police-woman?" Natsu asked. "I'll stop when I whenever I want to" Jellal argued back. "Yea...Whenever you stop that habit of yours. I bet you that your one month period will be over by then" Romeo argued as he stepped up.

"Tsk. Whatever" Jellal cussed as he walked away, "Try not to get into trouble again" Jellal suggested before vanishing in the burning fires of Hell. Natsu looked over his shoulder and shrugged away Jellal's presence, slowly, he walked off somewhere without Romeo even noticing that he walked away.  
Soon, the cackling voices from other demons were suddenly heard, making Natsu raise his guard up. As if it was planned, Natsu avoided a flying scythe that came flying towards him, quickly, his fists burned up in flames as he searched around his visual surroundings. "What do you want...Grim Reaper?" Natsu asked as he looked up into the red moon where a hooded figure stood, catching the returning scythe with ease, "I'm here under Satan himself, his orders were final, 'To punish Natsu Dragneel before sending him to Earth land, Magnolia'" The Grim Reaper replied.

Not wanting to get punished...Natsu ran as fast as he can, avoiding the clashing of a flying scythe and two flying skulls that had wisps flying around it. Since the skulls were much faster than him, Natsu quickly turned around and ran backwards, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He cried out as he fought back, "Tst-Tsk-Tsk. Be a good boy and let me punish you" The Grim Reaper hissed as he pointed at Natsu; Sending more skulls flying his directions.  
Without Natsu knowing it, the scythe came from the back, slicing a severe cut on Natsu's waist. Of course, Natsu hissed at the pain but trying to escape, the scythe came back one again, cutting him on the leg, "Gya!" Natsu groaned as he fell onto the ground. "That's a good boy" The Grim Reaper smirked as he pointed down onto the limp Natsu. Without any haste, the skulls flew around Natsu before slamming down onto him, "Poison. Water. Shadow. Darkness. A little bit of everything which fire dragons hate" Grim Reaper hummed as he watched his skulls slamming into Natsu.

The skulls slowly retreated, revealing Natsu on the burning ground, breathing unevenly as he attempted to catch his breath. "Now...Time to send you to the Earth land The hooded figure said as he slowly levitated onto the ground. "My scythe will tell you what you need to do when you get to Earth land The Grim Reaper stated in a haunting voice as he held his scythe over his head and shoulders as it glowed a crimson red color on the blade. "If you were still alive...You would've killed me when we first met, but it's all too late since your powers are compromised" He chuckled as he sliced this scythe on Natsu which made his shout in pain. "ZEREF! I will kill you!" Natsu cussed as he blacked-out.

* * *

"In order for you to return back to Heaven. You must erase all of your sins by creating a contract with a living human. Grant all of their wishes and deduct the given years, once their life span goes to number 0, their soul will be eaten by you. When they die, you'll be able to go to Heaven and live as an angel. To know how many years are deducted from their lives during wish-making, a number will pop up in your mind, telling you how many years will be taken away. Now...Go and find your human" A voice instructed as Natsu processed the information.

"Make contract, grant wishes, eat soul...Done" Natsu mumbled.

Soon he felt someone grabbing his shirt, taking him up into the sky; The faint calling from his close nakama are small, tiny, weak - There's no point in returning to Hell unless he creates more sinful actions to the world. Taking a soul was considered as childs-play. If something this simple can be done, then he'll do it as quickly as possible.

"Good Luck Natsu Dragneel" The voice chuckled as they released their grip on his shirt. Starting today, Natsu's full powers were given back to him - Wings of a bat, teeth of a vampire, a hidden demons tail. He's now a demon who's going on a quest...A quest to eat a human's fragile soul.  
He was weak...He couldn't move or do anything; The strong pulling force of gravity was soon taking effect, pulling him closer and closer to the ground below them. Waiting for this moment to happen, his head and body crashed into the ground with brutal force, making Natsu cough out blood.

His body was limp, tired, frustrated, he never knew it was this painful to fall from the sky to the ground. Slowly, he pulled himself up to see the busy streets of Magnolia, "Where am I?" Natsu asked as he painfully got up from the ground. He examined the area - Busy, normal, boring, humans...humans...and humans. Remembering about his new powers, he touched his painful, aching body, Natsu thought that it was going to be painful but no...It wasn't painful at all - The quick regeneration specialty of demons were quite fascinating for someone _like_ him.  
As he hid his wings, a faint smell of curry made his mouth drool for food, slowly following the scent, he made his way into a big household, "Lucy Heartfilia" He read as he entered the gates and into her house. As if it was a dream, a beautiful blonde girl, around the same age as Natsu, was standing in her kitchen, humming a familiar tune as she stirred the pot of curry sauce.

Natsu casually walked into her living room to see photo albums scattered around the floors with photos either ripped or cut into pieces. Curious, Natsu examined the photos - A young girl who had blonde hair and warm brown eyes, smiling to a woman who looked exactly like her. "It must be her mother" Natsu whispered to himself as he examined the other photos.

The girl noticed a metallic stench of blood while she cooked, worried, she slowly walked out of the kitchen then to the living room where the smell led her. "Who are you...And why are you bloodied?!" The girl shouted as she positioned herself into attack mode. "Who knows...Being punished isn't hell itself - Wait...You can see me?!I thought I made myself invisible!" Natsu questioned as he pointed to himself. "Yes, I can see you? What's with that bloody outfit? Did you kill someone?!" The girl questioned as she stared at him. Somehow he was like a prince from a manga; pink, spiky hair - black onyx eyes, average height but was taller than herself - He had a mysterious aura around him.

"You don't seem like you're around here. Before I summon Leo, state your purpose here intruder" She warned as she pulled out a golden key from her pocket. "Woah there. Calm down! I'm a demon who came here to make a contract with a human...I'm not injured neither I killed anyone... I was punished before being sent here" Natsu reasoned as he sat down on her couch. "If you're able to see me then you sure must be someone special enough to form a contract with me" He said, fiddling with his scarf. "What contract? What gibberish are you spouting out?! This is non-sense!" The girl cursed since the day was not a good one.  
"Form a contract with me and I'll grant you all of your wishes, of course, something will need to be exchanged in order for it to come true" Natsu explained, sticking his finger into his ear before taking out and flicking away ear wax caught in his finger nails.

"What's in exchange? Why are you demons even here?! Don't you worship the devil?!" The girl questioned, cautiously stepping away. "No. We do not worship the Devil, Satan, we're here because we're being punished here in the Earth world by forming contracts and in exchange for those wishes, we'll take away a certain amount of years from your 99 year life span. Enough of that! What's your wish?!" Natsu asked.  
"You make it sound like making wishes are easy..." The blonde said looking around her room. "Now that I think about it...Why are you at home alone? Aren't you high school student? Why can't I smell other people in the house?" Natsu asked with a curious look in his eyes. "Why are you acting so familiar to me? I have no recollection of our relationship. Anyways I ran away from home and now I'm staying here by myself - " The blonde's explanation was soon interrupted by a door bell. "Coming" The girl called out as she walked out of the living room to the door, leaving Natsu by himself.

Natsu was thinking about ways to convince the girl to make a contract with him. For a girl that had a powerful presence and to be able to see a demon who yet hasn't formed a contract with a human, she must be powerful - His thoughts were soon cut off by the high-pitched yelling from the girl. Quickly, he ran out to see what was happening.

"What are you doing here?! I don't need your stupid protection! Why won't you protect the two bitchy princesses in the main house! I have no ties in that stupid protection rule that grandfather has organised!" She screamed as she pushed the suited man away from her. "But Mistress Lucy, this must be obtained for your safety. Your parents are very worried, they wouldn't stop looking for you after you left. At least accept the money for your living expenses" The man reasoned as he pulled out a bag of jewels that weigh almost ten kilograms. Natsu didn't know what was happening but he could feel the magical energy fuming out of the girls' body. The blonde clenched her teeth and balled her fists, her knuckles almost going white from the pressure that she was putting on. To everyone's surprise, the girl slapped away the bag of jewels, creating the sounds of clattering glass as they made contact with the ground below.

"Such filthy money will not be in my life. I too, can work for my own expenses! Something like this is completely futile! Leave at once!" She said as she pointed out of the gates while the man was picking up the jewels that were scattered on the ground. "But Mistress - "  
"Leave. At. Once" The girl said sternly as she glared at the man. "I'll leave once you'll accept these jewels" The man said firmly. The blonde was completely furious at this point, she gave out a long sigh as she walked back into the house to get a pot. Quickly, she threw in some news paper and hid some coal in it before bring it out with a hidden match stick. "Throw those jewels in it so I can hide them just in case of thieves" She instructed, placing it on the ground. Hesitantly, the man placed the jewels in it and stood there proud.

The girl gave out a sudden smirk as she lit the match stick, quickly, she threw in inside the pot. The heat rose and soon the jewels started to burn and melt, the heat was too much for the jewels to handle. When the fire died out, she stood there smirking at the shocked man, slowly, she pulled out its solidified substance as it slowly oozed while cooling, without her saying anything, she threw the hardening substance to the man. "I made it clear. Such filthy money from my household shall not be used in my living expenses. I'm not like those two spoilt brats. Now be gone or I'll summon my spirit" The girl warned as she slammed the door in front of his face.

"That was kind of slack" Natsu cussed as he followed her, suddenly, the girl stopped and it was soon silent. "I wish for you to be my boyfriend" The girl said as she clenched her fists. "For that wish to come true...6 years of your life will be taken away from you" Natsu stated. "In order for me to escape the devilish plans that those two girls are planning for me, grant my wish. I'm willing to give my soul to you in return for these wishes" The girl said.  
"As you wish Lucy Heartfilia... - " Natsu politely said as he gave out a small bow. "- I'll make your wishes and dreams come true. My name is Natsu Dragneel, demon of fire. Your wish shall be the sign of our completed contract - When you're life span hits zero, your soul shall belong to me" Natsu said with a smirk. "Certainly, my demon" Lucy said as she walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch. "Lunch is ready..Eat or starve" Lucy said as she placed the plate of hot beef curry on the table. "I'm surprised how you broke into the house without any noise" Lucy muttered under her breath.

Quickly, Natsu ran into the kitchen and sat down before eating. "This is great Luce! - Huh?" Natsu complimented but soon, he noticed that Lucy wasn't here in the kitchen with him. While Natsu was in the kitchen, quickly finishing his lunch; Lucy was in her room where she curled herself in the corner of her room, scared at what she was now seeing. Her room was filled with photos of her family which soon had her two step-sisters appearing on the photos, Lucy was indeed scared, while that was happening, her clear eye-sight soon fogged up with crimson red, where ever she looked, it'll be red, bloody red. She was terrified, her eyes streaming out with tears, she was so terrified that Natsu noticed her presence of fear.

Suddenly the door swung opened, revealing Natsu with concerned eyes, quickly he began to walk to her, "Don't come near me!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs which made Natsu stop walking, "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked as he looked at her. "Mo-Mon-Mon-Monster!" Lucy cried out with hands now covering her ears. The demon smelt a faint smell of magic and then he immediately he looked down to see photos that displayed two other girls in it with devilish smirks. "Magic" Natsu sniffed as he searched the entire room. "Something like this is stupid! Don't go messing around with her" Natsu raged as his flames covered the room, burning the photos and the stench of magic away. Lucy let out a scream before collapsing onto the floor where Natsu easily caught her before making the flames disappear.

"Awww, that was no fun. Onee-chan, when will they wish us to cause more trouble?" A mysterious girl asked her sister who looked through their window.. "I don't know but she seems to have made a contract with the flame demon" The older sister said with a concern frown. "We'll be back...Lucy Heartfilia" The younger sister sang as they slowly disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_So did you all enjoy this chapter? I'm glad that I'm back to writing! I missed you all and at a few points during the week, I actually thought that I was supposed to be updating for "Taste my Pain"...It was really awkward! Anyways, there's only a week till school starts and I don't want to go (even though most of my body misses school)._

_- Celestial Hime_

_P.S Fairy Tail does not belong to me either does the characters used in this fanfiction. This is only fan-based and worldwide entertainment. All credits go to Fairy Tail's original owner. I only own the story that I'm now writing._


	2. Introducing Sakura and Ayame Heartfilia

"Don't leave me by myself Luce!" Natsu whined as he grabbed her leg, trying to slow her down as she forced herself to walk out to the door. "Shut up you demon! I need to go to school!" Lucy yelled back. "But I'm your boyfriend! At least let me walk you to school!" Natsu argued back. Lucy took the time to think about it before shaking her head - It's been a few weeks since she picked up this free-loading demon and so far, Lucy still hasn't asked for her second wish to be granted even though he nagged her way to do so...

Suddenly, the door bell rung and quickly Lucy dragged herself to the door once again."Make yourself invisible" She hissed. "Who is it?" Lucy asked as she opened the door to reveal a scarlet-haired girl who was waiting at the front porch. "Good morning Lucy...-" The happiness of meeting her friend slowly went lower and lower when she saw Natsu on her leg. "- Who's that?" The girl pointed down to Natsu with a hint of threat on the side on her tone. "What are you talking about Erza? Ha-ha-ha...There's no one here" Lucy sweat-dropped when her friend Erza asked who Natsu was. "Waitaminute!" Natsu exclaimed, not bothering to space out his words. "How can you see me?! Only people with contracts can see other demons" Natsu asked as he stood up. "A demon? Now that I think about it, my dream in eating the world's delicious cake was granted a few days ago" Erza mumbled under her breath.

"Anyways; You stay here Natsu and I made that final!" Lucy warned, "Is that your second wish?" Natsu asked as she slammed the door shut in front of his face before walking out of the gates with her friend, Erza. "She treats me like a dog" Natsu cried out as he sat on the couch, bored, he changed his clothes that Lucy got for him before heading out of the house. "If she wants me to stay in the house forever then she should have wished for it..." Natsu retorted as he locked the door.

* * *

"So...Is he your boyfriend? Last time you rejected Sting's confession in school which made him change his attitude into a cocky one" Erza questioned as she shuffled her bag. "You can say so in a way...I guess?" Lucy replied with uneasiness. "Well. You somehow treat him like a dog" Erza stated. "Well, more like a disobedient dragon. Aren't dragons supposed to be loyal mythical creatures?" Lucy asked. "Depends. So far, no one in this world has seen a dragon...Only wizards called Dragon Slayers have seen them" Erza answered while she placed one finger on her chin, elbows resting on the other hand to signal that she's thinking.

"Dragon Slayers - What are they really?" Lucy asked in awe, these 'Dragon Slayers' are really making her curious.  
"I guess, I should say that they're people who have been raised by an real living dragon. Many of them still live here today but it's rare to see one nowadays. I've always been curious with what type of magic people in our class have...I wonder if there are really such things such as Dragon Slayers" Erza answered. Lucy giggled, "Well, we both know each others magic type, don't we" Lucy laughed along with Erza as they turned.

'_I wonder...Ever since that first encounter, how did Natsu find out about me being scared. I even called him a monster..._' Lucy was deep into thought as they thought about the situation that occurred three weeks ago. "Lucy! Watch out!" Erza shouted which made Lucy snap out of thought. Before Lucy even knew it, she collided into a brick wall which made her fall backwards which she was luckily caught by her dark-blue haired friend. "Lucyyy-sann" The petite girl groaned as she tried her best to support Lucy.

"Girls these days" The petite girls feline friend cussed as she folded her arms. Erza soon came jogging back to Lucy, helping the petite girl balance Lucy. "Thank you~" Lucy cheered. "You two better hurry. School's almost starting" The petite girl announced as she lifted her bag. "Alrights. See you soon!" Lucy happily said as she and Erza ran top speed to school.

* * *

"Good morning Lu-chan~ You guys were almost late!" A blue-haired girl cheered as she ran up to the panting Lucy, giving her a tight hug which almost made Lucy pass out due to the lack of energy and oxygen. "Good morning Levy. Can't. Breathe. What subject do we have first?" Lucy asked as Levy let go before sitting down on her desk, "Apparently we're going to do magic training?" A raven-haired boy replied before sitting down beside Lucy. "Good morning Gray" Lucy chimed. "Good morning Lucy" Gray replied back with a cocky smirk. "Lu-chan! Erza said that we're doing Magics next...Is it true?" Levy cried out with worry written all over her face. Lucy nodded in agreement, she didn't know why Levy was that worried about the subject Magics.

"It's our new subject and it seems that we're the first class to do it along with the freshmen" The purple-haired girl stated as she walked past the group of girls surrounding Lucy, including Gray himself. "Laki...Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Apparently the year 11's and year 7's are doing joint classes for the first day of Magics" (Or in Japanese terms; Junior schoolers [years 7 - 9] and High schoolers [years 10 - 12] I'll be using the most common term which is Highschool [years 7-12]) Answered Laki, returning Lucy's question with a positive smile.

* * *

Magics - the subject of magic. Since magic is limited in Earth world, schools are now teaching their students ways in improving and strengthening their magic. Somehow, many students don't like the subject because of their family blood lines; There are all sorts of magic - Summoning, Spirits, Elements, Script, Swordsmen, Re-equip. Many types of magic can depend on either their family blood lines or their past lives in which they reincarnated from.

Magics is separated into two groups; Half of the class will be split into either Theory or Practical. Theory will be taught in the joint University classroom where it can hold up to a hundred students in a lecture classroom. There, they'll learn about the history of magic, rules in using magic, types of magic and other helpful things, including a few basic magic spells where it'll be useful for beginner mages/wizards. For the practical group, they'll be taught outside of the classrooms on the fields where they'll learn some basic spells and watch demonstrations that are done by their teachers.  
Usually, the practical group will be separated into smaller groups which are attended and looked after by a teacher.

* * *

"There's nothing to fear about magic students" The blue exceed said as he tapped on the board several times, outlining the word 'Magic' on purpose. "Many of you should have already have the power to use magic. Since magic is limited here in Earth ever since the dragons disappeared, it's natural in restoring -" The blue exceed, Happy, was cut off by two incoming students who made their 'grand' entrance through the doors.

"What are you two doing?" Happy said with a stern look of disappointed. One of the girls smirked cockily as she walked passed Happy, "Shut up you disgusting cat" The other girl said. "Sakura! Ayame! You're interrupting class - Sit down!" A classmate called out as they stood up. "Puh-lease. You have no status to order us" The girl with pink hair said.

With pastel pink hair and dark hazel eyes, she's known as one of the meanest and bossiest girls in the entire school - No girl has never told her off in school ever since they've arrived. She's no other than one of the girls that got adopted into the Heartfilia family.  
Sakura Mangrive - In other words, Sakura Heartfilia; The youngest daughter in the family.

"We're the daughters of the Heartfilia household. We're much more prettier and richer than all of you out there in this school" The brown-haired girl boasted as she flung her right leg over her left leg to signal out their dominance.

With warm brown hair with light orange highlights and honey brown eyes, she's Sakura's older sister who was also adopted into the Heartfilia household. She's the princess of the school - Everything has to be done her way and it has to be exactly perfect. She also likes to be a sadist, never caring in the world about the boys that she commands.  
Ayame Mangrive - aka. Ayame Heartfilia; the oldest to be adopted into the family.

Lucy let out a fake cough which broke the staring contest with the two girls and the class. "Excuse me for the rudeness-" Lucy got cut off by the classroom, "You're excused.." The class casually said.  
"Anyways, you should know your current position in my family. If you please don't mind. Please shut up and listen to Happy-sensei" Lucy stated as she folded her arms before placing her leg over the other to show who's in charge. "Excuse me? I think I didn't hear that properly...Did I just hear you order me something?" Ayame said, looking at her perfect manicure.

Happy started to talk again and soon he was soon interrupted by a phone call which belonged to Sakura. Then...Sakura started to have her loud conversation during homeroom. A comical vein popped up on Lucy's forehead when no one in the class dared to speak up. Even her friend, Erza Titania Scarlet, didn't dare to speak a word during the girls conversation. This made Lucy angry - Just because the two girls got into her family, they literally had the guts to spoil the Heartfilia name. The blonde mage slammed her two hands onto the table which made everyone flinch in fear. "She exploded..." The whole classroom said in a unison, shocked at the sudden anger that her adopted sisters were doing.

Lucy's sudden action even shocked Sakura's and Ayame's cocky actions, "I gotta go. I'll be back" Sakura said as she ended the call. "Excuse me...But I was in a call you know! You have no right to interfere with my call" Sakura hissed before placing her phone into her pocket. "I do have the authority to interfere with you - Even when you're having sex with some boy during the school, but, don't you dare interfere with our classes. If you dislike our class so much then, go get your two so-called 'perfect' asses and leave the classroom at once" Lucy said as she stood up and left the classroom. Once she left the classroom, the school bell rang, indicating it's time to go to their next class which was Magics.

The class cheered and laughed at the two girls who just got told off by Lucy. Quickly, they all walked out of the classroom to join Lucy. "Just watch us. Lucy Heartfilia..." Ayame said in a deadly tone before walking out with Sakura.

* * *

"So this is Luce's school..." Natsu said as he carefully flew over the huge oval where half of Lucy's class sat along with the other half of the year sevens. "Oh! There's Luce! Better be careful.." He said as he flew behind a tree after making himself invisible. "I wonder what's she's doing..." Natsu questioned, squinting his eyes to give a better view during his observation.  
"Damn! I can't see! Ahh...I know" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, where a pair of binoculars came popping out of no where, "Gotta love magic" Natsu exclaimed with a smile. His eyes caught a shadow which passed by him very quickly, casually blinking several times, he ignored it and continued his stalking habits as he watched Lucy's class.

* * *

"I'll be demonstrating a basic spell that will form a ball of power. This will demonstrate the amount of power you have, the bigger the ball is...the stronger you are" The reddish-brown haired Wizard announced. "To perform this spell, you must say the words properly. Who knows what could happen if you say it incorrectly. Alrights, the chant for this spell or should I say the name is; 'Power Ball Preview'" The teacher said as he held a ball on his palm which displayed a digital net in a shape of a ball. "Gildarts-Sensei! It sounds like a lottery preview!" A classmate pointed out which made the class laugh.

"Very funny. Anyways, Nab, Macao-sensei and myself will be looking after you guys. Alrights! Separate yourself into three groups of 10" Gildarts yelled out as he clapped his hands for rubbing them against each other. "Isn't this...Cana's dad?" Levy whispered. "I think so..Apparently he never knew that she's his daughter" Erza whispered back. "Lucy-san!" A voice called out which made everyone turn around to meet the petite girl. "Wendy?" They all questioned. "Nice to meet you all again. I just transferred here since Carla/Charles (I'll be using Carla) just got a recommendation to teach here" Wendy said as she panted. "Well, shall we form our group?" Lucy asked. "Hmm. Levy, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, myself..." Erza was cut off by Gildarts which he walked up to them. "Ahh, you five will be coming with me. I got told to teach you five while the others get supervised by Nab and Macao" Gildarts stated.

"Hai.." They all said together.

Soon the three groups separated and Lucy's group walked over to a tree nearby which gave out plenty of shade. What they didn't know was that the tree that they're under was Natsu's hiding spot. 'Lucky~~' Natsu cheered in his mind. "Why is it only us five?" Gray asked. "There must be a reason right?" Erza questioned. "Well...The principal, Makarov, told me to teach you five separately since you all can control your magic already. Even though he's a guild master, he wants you all to improve quickly and join the guild Fairy Tail. A guild which only has people who has already mastered their magic skills" Gildarts replied.

"Hmm? Why join a guild? It's too tiring to work there! Going back and forth to do missions...It's pointless!" Levy whined. "Well, there used to be many good wizards in Fairy Tail but they passed away from either bring too old or an accident. Aren't you all in need of money?" Gildarts asked. Quickly, their eyes widened while Lucy's ears perked up. "YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Lucy cheered.  
"Good. Now do the spell. I need to check your magic skills" Gildarts hassled.

"Power Ball Preview"  
"Uhh. Power Ball Preview"  
"Power Ball Preview"  
"What was it again...Ahh! Power Ball Preview"  
"Power Ball Preview!"

Quickly, a glowing ball appeared right in front of them, each ball in front of them displayed their magic colours or power patterns. Lucy's ball was a black ball with stars surrounding it, Gray's was made out of ice, Erza's was made of steel with two swords crossed against each other, Wendy's was made out of wind while Levy's was a blue ball which was mixed with orange. Gildarts nodded at the huge balls which were bigger than two basketballs combined. "Great job. No one was hurt which was lucky" Gildarts sighed.  
"Ohoho~ What's this?" Exclaimed Natsu as he watched what was happening in front of him. '_I sense a presence_' Gildarts thought.

Gildarts soon turned around when he sensed a much bigger presence behind him, quickly, he turned around to see something he never expected to see. There in the distance stood two girls who made a ball which were as big as the other's combined. "Their magic is stronger than ours combined!" Levy said. In front of them in the far distance was two balls, one was white while the other was baby blue, "What in the world..." Lucy said, her voice shaking. Natsu stopped looking at Lucy's group when he noticed that they were staring at something. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the direction of what they were staring at and immediately, his eyes widened.

* * *

"It's time..." The white-haired girl announced in pure amusement. "This is what they've wished for...Now Sakura-sama has 81 years in living" The other girl said. "Ayame-sama has 75 years in living...Woah, I can't wait~" The younger sister cheered. "A wish to be strong as Gildarts? Are they insane? We've seen Gildarts kick ass when we were still alive. It's been three months ever since our death and sentence and still he's as strong as ever" The little sister said slyly. "These two girls will never understand the power of Fairy Tail" The older sister said.  
"Ne. Mirajane-onee-chan. Do you think they'll carry out their main goal?" The little sister asked. "Who knows Lisanna. For now, we must serve them and follow their orders" Mirajane replied.

"Well - I'm going to follow their orders because there's no way in life that I'm willing to accept that she was able to make Natsu serve her" Lisanna said as clenched her teeth.

* * *

"What is it Master?" Gildarts said as he picked up a sudden phone call from Makarov. "What?! The wait is finally over? There's no way that I'll be sending them into battle. They can feel the pain but they won't die, even though that's what you say. I'm not sending my students into a battle!" Gildarts answered in concern. "Fine." He said a few moments later. "What happened Gildarts?" Erza asked. "Makarov finally announced that the battling spell is now available to teachers" He answered. "What's that?" Lucy asked but before Gildarts could even answer, a machine-operated fairy appeared in front of Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia. You're being challenged into a battle against Ayame Heartfilia and Sakura Heartfilia. Here are your awards if you're able to win. Please give a reply of either a 'Yes' or a 'No' within 20 seconds. Countdown starts now."

Before Lucy could do anything within the 20 second countdown, she was suddenly transported inside a huge stadium where slowly the seats were filled up with her classmates. "Where am I?!" Lucy cried out. "Good luck Lucy!" Everyone started to cheer for Lucy. She didn't know what was happening. "What's happening?!"

"Lucy Heartfilia vs Team Beauty. You all have 20 minutes to defeat your opponents" The fairy announced. Soon, lacrima screens started to appear, allowing the class to see what was happening. "Is it really happening?" A black cat asked as he sat down next to Gildarts while the theory class slowly filled the rest of the seats. "Yes...And somehow, the Magic Council actually passed this activity through to the Education Deputies around the world. They made the spell and they even made it become a replica of...-". "- The Grand Magic Games?" The cat replied. "That's right Lily. They didn't even announce this to the students and somehow those two Heartifilia girls knew about it. Today, they'll be the first three students to fight in this stadium" Gildarts mumbled.  
"2 against 1. That's some unfair fight" Pantherlily said. "I agree" Gildarts nodded as he remembered his previous converstations.

- Flashback/Talking to Makarov -  
"What is it Master?"  
"The Magic Council just notified me that the Student Battling Center has been added to the schools system"  
"Wait! The wait is finally over?! There's no way that I'll be sending them into battle. They can still feel the pain but they won't die, even though that's what you've said when you first told us this. I'm not sending my students into battle!"  
"I can't do anything. Yes, that is true but we cannot control whom they'll be battling against. This is to allow students to get rid of any troublesome acts during class. Just let them fight, it's not like they'll die. Artificial blood will be released whenever a severe injury is made but there's nothing dangerous about it. Trust me"  
"Fine.."

- Flashback/While Lucy was being transported, his conversation with Erza -  
"What are you saying?!" "I'm sorry but I have to follow Makarov's instructions"  
"We're not your entertainment! Because of this stupid thing, Lucy will get hurt! I don't care if she won't die. She's important to me! And 'Not being able to withdraw from the battle' is stupid! This can lead to bullying!" Erza screamed.

* * *

"The battle shall start in three minutes, please quickly change before stepping into battle" The fairy announced. Worried, Lucy made her way inside of her room and changed into the clothes that Virgo handed to her, "Thank you Virgo" Lucy calmly said. "Princess. Good Luck" Virgo said as she bowed before disappearing.  
Lucy gave out a long sigh before walking out again. "I wonder what she meant by that?"


	3. The Unexpected Fight

**_Sorry for the long 'awaited' update for 'Grant my Wish'. I just recently went back to school and seriously, I died during the first die. Being homesick is bad...Bad! Anyways, I've had some thoughts into deleting this fanfiction but I'm still continuing it for now since I still have plenty of ideas to type out._**

**_Please review, favourite or even follow 'Grant my Wish'. I've felt lonely lately._**

**_- Celestial Hime_**

* * *

The cheering and murmurs that echoed the entrance as Lucy made her way outside made her insides feel uncomfortable. Is something bad going to happen? Is this some type of joke? It's unsettling when Lucy walked out of the tunnel where the dusty ground met with the concrete flooring. Quietly, Lucy made her quiet entrance where her two adopted sisters stood, smirking with dominance as they eyed every movement she made. Her thoughts were out of control - Not wanting anything bad to happen.

_'Am I in trouble?'_  
_'Why are they smirking as I walk out?'_  
_'It has to be a joke right? If it is...It's not very funny'_

Lucy stood quietly inside the arena as she looked around, scanning for Erza and her friends who sat in the crowd. Her eyes perked up when she heard someone call out her name - A familiar, mature voice was calling for her. It was a boy...No, it was a girl. The only voice who was calling her in the crowd was her close friend, Erza. "Erza! What's happening?!" Lucy cried out as she ran up to the wall where Erza and the others stood above, their faint conversation was hard to hear as the noise grew and grew. Suddenly, Lucy could hear the faint chattering in the distance. Turning around, Lucy's warm brown eyes widen with disbelief. The one-fifth stadium was now swarming with other students as they sat down.

All eyes were looking directly at Sakura and Ayame before landing on Lucy's body. "Erza! Please tell me what's happening!" Lucy begged as she looked back up, paying attention to her friends face expressions. From the shocked widen eyes to disbelief and disgust, their eyes shot glares down towards the two girls who were waving out to the crowd. Erza looked away while Gray continued to glare before releasing out a long defeated sigh. "I'm sorry Lucy...We can't do anything about it. This is a new addition to the school's system. You'll have to fight against them and win. Some reason, you cannot admit defeat or get out of the battle..." Gray said as he looked at Lucy with saddened eyes.

Their short conversation was cut from a robotic fairy that flew into the center of the battle arena. She was wearing a green tutu with a light blue corset that sparkled under the sunlight. She bowed down to Sakura and Ayame, before doing the same to Lucy.  
"Good morning students. I'll be your announcer for the rest of the year - I have no name so please call me 'Fairy'. Today's battle is against Lucy Heartfilia and Team Beauty. As I already announced, you'll all have 20 minutes to defeat the opponent. No deaths can be made during this battle, only pain will be given. Artificial blood will be release to any cuts or wounds. The prize will be 2000 jewels and a golden trophy that was donated by Sakura and Ayame Heartfilia" The fairy announced.

"What?!" Lucy cried out in disbelief. "I can withdraw right?" Lucy asked once again. "No withdrawal actions can be made" The fairy answered. "Battle begins...NOW" Soon a horn was blown and without Lucy even noticing, Sakura appeared on her left before kicking her to the wall. The sudden impact on the kick made Lucy cough up blood. Slowly getting up, Lucy whinced at the pain where Sakura had kicked. As Lucy looked up, the two girls were nowhere to be seen until someone tapped her shoulder, making her turn around. Immediately, Ayame squatted down as she turned around, making a low kick on Lucy's knee which made her fall down.

* * *

"Where's Luce?!" Natsu questioned as he hastily ran and jumped up, his wings appearing on his back as it flapped. Landing quietly and trying not to be noticed on the huge emblem statue, Natsu looked down from where he was standing where he saw Lucy being disadvantaged as the two girls attacked her from each side. "What in the world?" Natsu took a whiff of the air, the smell of magic flowed into his nostrils as he smelt the air.

"Magic..."

* * *

Lucy composed herself as she stood back up, she really didn't want to fight but if she wants to make it out with no pain, she definitely had to fight to protect herself. Slowly, she closed her eyes and inhaled before opening her eyes. When she did, she blocked a punch coming from Ayame before elbowing her chest. As Ayame coughed, Lucy grabbed Ayame's arm and swung her over to the charging Sakura with the help of her back. The sudden combat made everyone cheer in excitement.

"Since when did they get stronger?" Lucy grunted as she dodged their attacks. There was no time for her to do anything; Any actions such as grabbing her keys and whip would always get interfered by one of them. 'I can't get anything' Lucy complained as she dodged the upcoming attack. There was no high chance in actually getting out of this with no harmful pains.

"Luce..." A voice echoed through her train of thoughts as she blocked the swift movements. The concern, mature voice repetitively called for her attention as she fought, "Natsu?" Lucy coughed up when she received a punch in her stomach. "Wish for something! You're going to lose if you don't do something!" Natsu begged through her mind. Of course, Lucy didn't understand what Natsu was trying to say. Slowly, she got back up with blood suddenly flowing out of an unnoticed cut on her cheek. This was beyond Lucy's expectation in their fight.  
The swift movements, strong magic, strong fighting skills - What happened to their cocky selves?

"I guess I'll have to force my way into winning" Lucy mumbled as she gathered up all of her courage. Quickly, Lucy grabbed her keys, "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned as she sliced through the air. A ringing bell was heard as the gate opened - A warm light glowed in front of Lucy before it transformed into a humanoid bull. "MOOO! Lucy's body is the best. What can I do for you Lucy?" Taurus asked as he grabbed out his axe as he blocked a kick. "Thank you for the compliments you pervert cow but can you please do your best to defeat them?" Lucy asked as she pointed his key out to Sakura who was running towards them.

Taurus gave Lucy a thumbs up before swinging his axe towards Sakura who easily dodged it by sliding onto the dusty ground as the axe quickly swung above her. She thought it was easy, fighting against a humanoid cow but she was indeed wrong. Taurus who waited for the perfect moment as he swung his axe, he suddenly swung his right leg which kicked Sakura in the stomach.  
"Awesome Taurus!" Lucy cheered as she took out her whip before whipping it to Ayame who stood there shocked, "Got ya!" Lucy cheered once more as she swung the caught brown-haired girl to Sakura who was slowly getting up. The crashing noise was indeed loud. Taurus returned back to his world as Lucy took out an another key. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy chanted again which Virgo soon appeared from the glowing light, "Punishment princess?" Virgo asked as she bowed down to Lucy. "No punishment. Please trap them into a hole!" Lucy asked politely. "Very well princess. I'll receive my punishment someday" Virgo replied as she drilled herself down into the ground before suddenly jumping out beside the two girls, she then dived down, pushing Sakura and Ayame into the hollow ground where Virgo just digged.

At this point, Lucy was panting and obviously Virgo knew that she was absorbing too much of Lucy's magic. "I'll be going now princess" Virgo announced before closing her gate. Lucy was going to collapse onto the ground to catch her breath but a sudden yell surprised her. "I wish that we're both really strong! Stronger than the she-devil Mirajane!" The voice screamed out.

"What?!" Lucy cried out as her eyes widened. Soon, a pillar of pink light striked down into the hole and soon Sakura and Ayame jumped out of the hole. Levitating with wings on their back, an armor was worn on their bodies, the exact replica of Mirajane Strauss's Soul Take Over. "I wish that the battle timer stops!" Sakura screamed as she pointed up into the timer which soon stopped ticking.

Murmurs were now echoing the stadium as they processed what was happening. "Lucy...This is magic. They have demons who are like me. Wish for something" Natsu said through telepathy. "I refuse to give up. If I want to be in the guild Fairy Tail, I'll fight until I cannot stand!" Lucy cried out as she took out a golden key. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Lucy panted as she retained her posture. "Are you alright my princess?!" Loke panicked as he supported Lucy. "I'm fine. Please do whatever you can to defeat them" Lucy instructed, trying to catch her breath. "I won't let you down princess" Loke said as he walked up forward as he winked at her.

As Loke walked up, he took on his casting stance, with a deep inhale, "Lion Brilliance!" Loke mumbled as he released out a large amount of bright light from his body. The light was indeed strong, it blinded Sakura's and Ayame's eye sight. "It's so bright!" Sakura screamed as she blocked her eyes. "Don't look down on us!" Ayame grunted, "Shadow's Over Take!" She yelled as she released out shadows from her body. Slowly, the shadows took over Loke's Lion Brilliance, "Impossible" Loke said in disbelief as he ran over to Lucy. "You see. You're pathetic 'Onee-chan'" Ayame laughed as she landed onto the ground.

Lucy was too tired to do anything. She collapsed onto the dirt, panting as she attempted to catch her breath. "Do you want me to return Lucy?" Loke asked as he squatted down to have direct eye contact with Lucy's tired eyes. "I'm fine. Just keep on going, you don't have to force yourself to stay here if you want" Lucy replied. "Then I'll go back to the Celestial World for your safety" Loke answered. "Very well. Thank you for your help" Lucy thanked as she watched her spirit return.

"Thank you for getting rid of that annoying feline" Sakura thanked as she kicked Lucy into a brick wall. "He's not a feline. He's a friend, my nakama!" Lucy hissed back as she took out her whip, allowing it to wrap around Sakura's ankle. With a fierce yank, Lucy was able to make Sakura fall back onto her bottom, "Ouch! That hurts you blondie! But that's not going to make me lose!" Sakura yelled out as she flapped her wings, lifting herself higher and higher, without any announcement, she made a quick turn which made Lucy release her whip, making her fly into the crowd.

Lucy waited for the moment of pain as she flew into the crowd but a soft thud of contact made her open her tightly closed eyes. Quietly, she slowly looked up to see who she crashed into and soon her eyes met with two pairs of eyes - Sting and Natsu. Natsu was now visible and was wearing the school uniform that the boys were wearing. He was beside Sting who had his tie slightly loosen with his earcuff vigorously swing from side to side from his sudden movement. "Thank you" Lucy mumbled as she blushed, looking away awkwardly from the two boys who sighed in relief.  
"Wish for something Lucy..." Natsu whispered in her ear which made her jerk. "I wish to become stronger...A Dragon Slayer" Lucy whispered back as she stood up.

Natsu smirked as he stood up, "Sure thing Luce!" Natsu cheered with his signature smile. Slowly, Lucy felt her magic increasing and soon she was inside a ball that had stars flying around it. Wanting to get out, she quickly released out her energy which made the ball burst - Its stars flying everywhere as if it was a meteor shower. "Amazing..." Wendy said in awe as she caught a falling star. "So this is the power of the Celestial Dragon Slayer..." Principal Makarov said as he watched the stars fly past his office window.

"Congrats Luce! You're now a Celestial Dragon Slayer!" Natsu cheered. "I will not forgive those who diss my friends! Sakura...Ayame...I will not lose" Lucy said confidently as she jumped down into the arena where the two girls stood. "You can do it Lucy!" Wendy cried out. "Don't give up Lucy!" Erza screamed. "Show what you're made out of!" Gray called out as he fist-pumped the air.


	4. The future? The Counterpart Lucy Appears

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for a late update. Anyways, Happy Chinese New Years! Let all the money fly into your household along with good health, happiness and luck.  
**__**It may be Chinese New Years (Lunar New Years) and I should be giving you good updates but today I'll be giving you one of both sides. **_

_**Should I give you good news or bad? Hmmm. Bad first.**_

_**The bad news is, I might be deleting this fanfiction. I'm going through writers block since I'm too occupied with my other fanfiction, and this is where the good news come in, even though 'Grant my Wish' will be deleted within the next month or so, I'll be making a new story which is -drumrolls - NaLu once again. This time, it'll be much more romantic and sweet.**_

_**Please follow or favourite me to get updated with the new fanfiction that will be coming out soon. I may be posting it up when I finish writing an additional 2 chapters to avoid writers block.**_

_**- Celestial Hime**_

* * *

"The fact that you've called Loke an annoying feline is something undeniable" Lucy said as she walked up to them. "Shadow Devastation!" Sakura cried out as she thrusted out a black ball out to Lucy using her palms. Lucy stood there with her eyes closed and allowed the black ball go through her, leaving her with no injuries in return. "Feel free" Natsu's advice whispered to her through her mind. Lucy slightly nodded in response as she opened her eyes slowly, revealing her confidence through her warm brown eyes. Yes, she'll protect her family's name and all of her friends. Even if her life was in danger, she'll do whatever she could to protect them. This was the power of friendship.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy roared as she released out a powerful beam of stars that directly hit the two opponents. "Impossible!" Ayame gasped. Lucy inhaled sharply since she's still new into her new given power, but still, she continued to fight on. Quickly, Lucy jumped up into the sky, stopping in front of the frozen timer. Focusing, she faced her palm out which was facing towards the clock.  
"Starlight Breaker!" Lucy shouted as her palms glowed in a warm yellow light. When she was ready, a ball of light shot out of her palms, hitting the clock which made it moving again.

"Pull out your katana..." A voice echoed through her mind. "Who are you?" Lucy questioned to herself. "I am you and you are me" The voice replied in perfect harmony. "Who exactly are you?" Lucy questioned. "Another you in another world" She answered without any thoughts of ways that she could answer Lucy. "Aha..." Lucy casually said. The timer was ticking quick since it was trying to catch up with the current time. "You all have only 30 seconds to defeat your opponents" Fairy announced through the built-in speakers which hung ontop of the stadium. Lucy who was panicking, looked down to Sakura and Ayame who was slowly getting up. Thinking about what the mysterious person told her, she dived down back onto the ground as she pulled out a katana from the air unconsciously. Quickly, she ran over to the two girls and placed the sharp blade next to their throats. "Please stay down or I'll have to hurt you" Lucy asked, holding onto her summoned katana tightly.

"Tsk. Do you think I'll just back out?!" Sakura grunted as she stood up, allowing the blade to go into her shoulder. "Shadow's Nightmare!" Ayame said as she grabbed Lucy's leg which soon had purple goo on it. Lucy flinched at the fearsome goo that was stuck onto her, and scared, she attempted to kick it away with all her might, but unfortunately, it didn't work. "Use Starlight Breaker again..." The same voice echoed again.  
Trusting the voice, Lucy did what she had ask, "Starlight Breaker!" Lucy cried out as she attacked her leg using the ball of light. Luckily, it worked and Lucy was smiling in relief, "Now attack!" The voice boomed. Nodding, Lucy closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the last attack.

"10 seconds left..." Gray muttered.  
"9 seconds left..." Erza hesitantly noted.  
"8 seconds..." Wendy cried out in worry.  
"7 seconds. Come on Lu-chan.." Levy said.  
"You can do it Luce...I _know_ you can" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucy yelled as she attacked the two girls which made them scream as they attempted to block themselves from the upcoming attack.

"The battle is now over! Lucy Heartfilia wins!" Fairy announced out to the cheering crowd of students. Lucy was tired. The magic that Natsu gave her wore off when the battle was over. Using too much power, Lucy was panting in uneven paces, she could hear the faint cheering as her eyes blurred out her crystal-clear vision, slowly, her eyes closed shut and soon she collapsed onto the ground with no energy to move. The last words that she ever heard was 'Lucy'.

- Time Skip/ A Few Days Later -

Lucy groaned as she struggled to get up, the pain was indeed_ killing_ her body, begging for her to lay down again. "Ouch.." Lucy muttered under her breath. Being able to get up slowly, her eyes caught attention to a sleeping pink-haired person who slept on the chair. "Don't lose Luce..." The boy muttered under his breath as he adjusted his position on the comfy chair. "You make me sound like I'm going to die" Lucy said as she quietly got out of the bed and into the bathroom.  
"Who was that person?" Lucy questioned as she bathed in her bathtub. "There are so many questions I'd like to ask..." She quietly said to herself.

Stressed out, she sunk her body into the pink-coloured water. 'If only life was once it used to be...Then I would have enjoyed it better' Lucy thought. Quickly losing her breath, Lucy's head quickly shot right up, out of the water, allowing her to breathe just in time. "Life is so difficult" Lucy complained to herself.

_Once upon a time, a girl named Lucy Heartfilia died from misery. She was unable to save her loved ones, she was unable to save herself. When time passes, she'll experience something she'd never had expected, 'What is it?' Lucy asked to herself as she waltzed through the dark forest, "Tell me what I'd experience?' She asked once again. 'My child...Your destiny awaits' The voice hummed. Where o' where did poor little Lucy go? Where is she hiding? What is she seeking?_

"I know this voice..." Lucy said to herself as she got out of the bathtub. Quickly, she got changed and followed the voice - She wanted to know who the owner of the voice was. It was familiar, such a calming and gentle voice. Lucy wanted to know and she needed to know fast.  
Following the voice, she didn't know that her body was completely taken over. She couldn't control what was hers. She knew that her body, was unconsciously taking her to the voice. Oh she wished that she could have the same voice as hers.

_My counterpart Lucy. Why are you in such a complicated state? Why did you form such a contract with a demon? Do you not know that he'll take your life some day?_  
_Poor Lucy...If she was only in a fairy tale then she would have gotten a happy ending...What is your future? Where would it lead you? Unleash your power. Be yourself. Be free like a fluttering butterfly...Wait. They only last for a month...Ahem. Be free like a soaring eagle. What is your wish Lucy? Didn't you wish for a world to follow your rules? Didn't you want to be like god himself? Wish for it Lucy...Wish for it to happen._

"What is my wish?" Lucy muttered out. Once she reached a hill, there stood a sakura tree - It's pink petals fluttering down onto the rich, green grass. Lucy can feel her body getting back under her control, once she was, she saw a woman who looked exactly like her. The lady's golden blonde hair fluttered along with the peaceful wind, "Who are you?" Lucy asked. "Who am I? I am you and you are me. I am your counterpart. The princess of the dragons, Lucy Heartfilia, the wife of Natsu Dragneel" Counterpart Lucy said.  
"Princess of the dragons? Married to Natsu? My counterpart?" Lucy asked. "Yes. Well...I'm 4 years older than you but it doesn't really matter" Counterpart Lucy said.  
"Why are you here? Is there something happening in your world?" Lucy questioned. She was worried about her counterpart, she's scared that something was happening and that was the reason she's here.

"Well. I'm fine and my world is safe, but your world isn't" Counterpart Lucy replied quickly. "What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned once more. She's now really confused. "I'm the dragon princess. A Dragon Slayer who can control _all aspects_ of Dragon Slaying magic. I recently checked your future since I had a feeling that something may happen. Here, let me show you what I mean. Touch this tree. This tree is where I'll be whenever you need me, I'll help you as much as possible. Touch it" Counterpart Lucy instructed.

Lucy listened to her counterparts instruction and slowly she placed her palm on the tree - She could feel the warmth from the tree transferring to her body. It made her feel calmed and relaxed, slowly, she closed her eyes, and let her body drift along with the breeze.

The screaming of citizens made the relaxed Lucy shot her eyes wide open, "What's going on?!" Lucy shouted out. "Shh. Calm down Lucy. This is your future...Look, there you are" Counterpart Lucy pointed out.  
Lucy's eyes were wide in fear - The screaming and bloodied people, the buildings crumbling into pieces, children screaming out for their dead parents, it was horrifying...It was like a nightmare, a nightmare that can make a person get a heart-attack within the next hour.

What made Lucy tear up was the limp bodies that laid around the future Lucy. Their bodies were in a pool of their own blood, they were lifeless. At the front of their bodies stood the future Lucy. Scared and petrified, you could hear her small whimpers as she pulled Natsu close to her. Her body herself was severely injured while Natsu had blood all over his body. He was protecting her to the very end...But wait...There were other people who looked like Natsu's kind. The bat wings and demon tail...They were demons as well. A man was hugging Levy's bloodied body while another was standing in front of Erza, saying, "Don't leave me Erza...I need you to live".

"Counterpart me...Who are those people?" Lucy asked as she pointed over to the unfamiliar people. "I cannot tell you them but I can tell you that they're the same as Natsu" Counterpart Lucy said.  
Their conversation was cut off from a loud screech. Quickly looking up, Lucy saw her two adopted sisters fighting against someone else. A woman that had white hair, who had flames covering her foot. Her expression was scary, dark and mysterious. There was one thing that Lucy could read out of her lips, 'Die you selfish beings'  
A light suddenly blinded the two girls and slowly, the girls adjusted their eyesight to see what was happening below.

There on the ground stood Lucy who was in the middle of the pillar of light. Her eyes were shut closed as she let her body levitate, soon her clothes transformed - It was the same outfit that the counterpart Lucy was wearing. A frilly gown that reached down to her knees, a tiara on her head. The only difference was that counterpart Lucy was wearing was heels and that her dress was longer. The future Lucy however, wore laced ballerina flats that laced around her calves, stopping to her knees.

The fighting stopped when the pillar vanished, allowing the future Lucy to land back onto the ground where the impressed Natsu stood. With a simple kiss between the two, the future Lucy grew pure white wings that resembled an angel and flew up into the sky. "Let all the darkness fade away from the light!" The future Lucy chanted as she raised her right hand up into the sky where a pure white ball grew ontop of her palm. "Starlight Breaker!" She calmly said as she tucked the ball into a soft embrace. The future Lucy slowly tucked her legs inwards, as if she was cuddling the ball.

"That's more than enough" The counterpart Lucy stated as she clicked her fingers, returning them back to Lucy's world. "What was that..." Lucy muttered, her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing...Her mind couldn't progress everything. "My dear...That was your future" The counterpart Lucy said. "My future? Please tell me more about it!" Lucy begged. "Unfortunately I cannot tell you any more. This is your future. I was only here to tell you about my vision. If you can excuse me...I need to get back to my two children and my husband" Counterpart Lucy excused as she vanished into thin air.

"Why does it seem so complicated..." Lucy said as she slowly broke down under the cherry blossom tree. Her mind was messed up, she couldn't understand a thing. It was like being a child who just watched a wild M rated action movie. She couldn't think...**She was confused**.  
"LUCE!" A voice cried out which made Lucy surprised. She didn't respond though, she curled up into a ball and continued to cry with all her might. She somehow felt relieved that Natsu had found her, but another side of her told her that she wasn't happy because she wanted to be alone for a while. "Lucy...Where have you been? You made me worried!" Natsu stated as he sat down next to the crying Lucy.

Lucy suddenly flinched at the sudden warmth that a pair of arms had given her. Natsu's arm were wrapped around the curled up Lucy, "Am I such a great boyfriend or what? Embracing his girlfriend when he's needed most" Natsu cheered as he shuffled around, Lucy's body was between his spreaded out legs, back to chest and a warm embrace was shared. Natsu placed his forehead on Lucy's back while still within the hug, "Is it something difficult to tell me?" Natsu calmly asked.

The blonde didn't reply, instead, she nodded her head as she sniffled her nose a few time, "I'm fine Natsu...I just need time to '_process_' everything" Lucy croaked out quietly. At times like this, Lucy felt secured, protected, she knew that she felt safe within her boyfriend's warm hug, and that was what she was needed. 'BATHUMP!' Lucy's thoughts were suddenly cut off by her heart. 'What is this...feeling?' Lucy questioned to herself through her mind.  
"My dear Lucy...That's what you call...'Love'" The counterpart Lucy chimed. "Love?..." Lucy muttered which was inaudible enough for Natsu to hear.

"Did you say something Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head side to side.  
"You know Lucy.." Natsu shuffled back and helped Lucy turn to face him, "Look at me Luce" Natsu said firmly, holding onto her shoulders so she couldn't go back into her ball position. Nodding, Lucy slowly looked up to gaze upon the person who her Counterpart had just said, 'Her love'. Quickly enough, Lucy's face flushed and soon she looked away which made Natsu get angry. "Lucy...Look at me" Natsu said.

Again, she looked up, this time, she tried to hold back her blush. "What is it Natsu?" Lucy managed to ask. "You know...I can make you feel at ease" He stated. The blonde raised a brow, "How?" She asked. "Just wish for it. Wish more me to comfort you" Natsu instructed. "Wish for it?" Lucy asked once more. "That's right" Natsu grinned, reassuring her that everythings going to be alright. "I wish for my boyfriend to comfort me?" Lucuy wished.  
Natsu smiled at her, "Your wish is at my command. Now, close your eyes, I'll make you feel relaxed" Natsu said. Nodding, Lucy closed her eyes and to her surprised, Natsu slowly placed his lips against hers which made her face heat up as her eyes hot opened. 'Oh my gosh. I'm kissing Natsu!' Lucy thoughts were going insane.

The pink-haired demon had his eyes closed as he kissed her and soon her eyes fluttered closed, returning the kiss back to him, 'His lips are softer than expected' Lucy thought to herself. A few seconds later, they had to break the kiss for air. Natsu smiled at her before pulling her into a hug, "Whenever you need me the most. Just wish for me and I'll come flying by your side in no time" Natsu romantically said.

"Thank you Natsu...Now let's go home" Lucy thanked. As she got up, she got picked up by Natsu, holding her bridal style, "There's no way that I'm letting my girlfriend walk through those trees again. Now, lets go home and have dinner" Natsu said as his wings grew, flapping them as they slowly levitated.


	5. The Mysterious Boy

_**Due to popular demand, Grant my Wish is safe from being deleted! **_

_**I'm still under writer's block but I somehow managed to slip through enough to make this chapter happen. Even though I'm under writer's block, I'll be not deleting this fanfic due to many requests of not being deleted. I thank you for your support.  
**__**I'm now planning out a new fanfic on my other computer while I'm thinking of making a new season for Taste my Revenge which was a huge hit. If you haven't read 'Taste my Revenge', Please do check it out since this story is linked to that one. Even though you haven't read it, don't worry, you're not a stray lamb.**_

_**Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All rights go to the original owner except for this storyline.**_

_**- Celestial Hime**_

* * *

'_What is this smell?_' Lucy thought.  
The smell of burning cinnamon was somewhat familiar. As if she smelt that scent before...No..It seems different from the past. Just what was the scent. Slowly, Lucy opened up her eyes which suddenly met an another pair of eyes. Lucy was about to scream but that scent...It smelt just too familiar.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lucy screamed, kicking the pink-haired boy off her bed, killing his ears while she was at it. "Urrgh. Luce...Don't scream. We demons have sensitive hearing...But unlike them, I have enhance hearing. Even you, singing in the shower, I can hear it" Natsu stated, standing up while rubbing his neck. "Why are you even on my bed! I told you before! Private! Off-limits! Keep out!" Lucy yelled. "I couldn't help it...The bed was calling for me to sleep on it as well" Natsu reasoned. "But I never let you did I?!" Lucy argued back. "Calm down Luce. It's not like I was going to kick you out of the bed and hog it to myself" He said, slowly climbing back into Lucy's soft bed. "Good night Lucy..." Natsu yawned as he dragged the blanket around himself. "Go in the guest room!" Lucy screamed.

She grabbed Natsu's shirt and pulled him out of her room before throwing him into the guest room. "But Luce~~" Before Natsu could even reason with her, Lucy closed the door. "Aww. But the bed was calling for me" Natsu cried. He looked around and his eyes widened in pure horror, quickly he ran to the door which was locked, so he ended up hitting the door, "Come'on Luce! You got to be serious! There's no bed here! NO BED!" Natsu cried out.  
Lucy chuckled as she listened to Natsu's childish complaints as he continued to hit the door, but soon it died down, meaning Natsu gave up. "He can be cute sometimes" Lucy whispered to herself as she walked off into her own room, allowing her to have a peaceful night to herself.

She stripped herself and gave herself a brief rinse in the shower before heading into the bathtub. Once she did, she slowly placed her body into the tub, not wanting to pour out the warm water that waited for her quietly. Placing her body into the warm water, she gave out relaxed sigh, "Ahh~ A bath like this is surely what a girl needs" Lucy told herself, smiling to no one like a fool. Lucy was feeling calm until she noticed that the school Strike Day was a day ago, meaning that today was her last day at school.

Tomorrow was going to be relaxing. No school, no teachers, no homework...Wait..Erase the homework part, Lucy was given her holiday homework a few days before the Strike Day announcement. "I guess I'll be staying up late to finish off my holiday homework so I don't have to worry about it during the last day" Lucy muttered to herself, slowly sinking into the pink water, blowing out some air to let it bubble slightly.  
Around half an hour of relaxing inside the warm water, Lucy got out, rinsed herself and then got changed. She was wearing long pyjamas that were light pink with tiny hearts imprinted on it. When she was done, she walked out feeling refreshed and was ready to fight against the stacked filled table that was completely covered by all her textbooks and homework.

Taking a few things from the kitchen, she sat down and looked at the piles of homework, "Yosh!" Lucy cheered as she placed on her 18x Gale-Force Glasses and soon, she began to swiftly read through the textbooks, saying, "Ohh" and "I understand now" To any new textbooks that were handed out. Around an hour later from reading each textbook two times. Lucy placed down her last book and took of her glasses, "I think I won't be reading in a while" Lucy said as she looked over to the pile of textbooks, feeling sickened at the sight of it. There were a lot and I mean a lot, a few textbooks from each subject and a few bits of pieces of paper that had explanatory notes on it.

Lucy was now done with the books, all she had to do left was answer the questions. Shuffling over to the side a bit, Lucy took out her pen and started to fill out the stacks of homework books. The blonde felt like her eyes were going to shut down from overheat, it's been around four hours and there's only one booklet left, Magics.  
Even though Lucy's and Wendy's class were the first to test it out, they still got the homework while the other classes didn't. Sighing, Lucy opened the booklet and dug her face straight into it, "Hmmm. If you're against a Water mage and have_ no_ strength left to fight. What will _you_ do?" Lucy read out loud.

Thinking about what she read four hours ago, Lucy's mind scanned through every look and cranny of her memories, recalling what she read. A noise dinged inside her head. "If that were to happen, you'll have to either go into high ground where the mage cannot see you. When they're looking for you and their backs are facing you, then jump down and ambush them, either hitting the side of their neck or just knocking them out completely" Lucy answered slowly as she wrote her answer into the booklet.

It was getting late now, it was now one in the morning. Lucy remembered about Natsu being locked inside a guest room that had no bed. Slowly, she went into her closet and took out a spare thick blanket. "It's kinda cold so I'll give him this" Lucy said as she held the blanket tightly. Quietly, she walked out of her room and down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible, she really wanted to make him feel comfortable while he was asleep. It'll be awkward if he's still awake, and that's something that Lucy would feel embarrassed of.

Reaching the door, Lucy slowly, yet quietly, opened the door to reveal a sleeping boy, sleeping beside Natsu. "Huh? Who's that boy? He resembles like someone..." Lucy said as she walked in, placing the blanket gently over Natsu and the boy. Lucy then shook the small boy softly, "Wake up..." Lucy whispered.  
The small boy woke up. He had pink hair and black onyx eyes, his face was like a models and his body was tiny. He seemed like he was only five-years old. "Mummy...What time is it?" The boy said, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he looked up to Lucy. "Little boy. I'm not your mummy. Who are you and why are you sleeping next to Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"What are you asking mummy?!" The boy yelled. Lucy shushed him before standing up, "Come on, let's talk outside" Lucy quietly said as she gave out her hand which the boy easily accepted.  
Their conversation was continued in the living room, the two were sitting face-to-face and no matter how many times she looked at him, the boy seemed to resemble Natsu. "Mummy what's ron'?" The boy asked, looking over to Lucy who was eyeing him. "I'm not your mummy. Who's child are you and why were you sleeping with Natsu?" Lucy questioned softly. "I was sleeping with daddy. Is that wrong? Also...I'm the son of the Dragneel family...Did you know that I'm a prinsh?" The boy asked. "You're a prince?!" Lucy said with a gasped. "What's wrong? I thought that mummy knew that I'm the Prince of the Dragons" The boy said.  
"Listen...Who's your mamma and pappa?" Lucy asked cautiously. The boy laughed, "Silly mummy! I'm the son of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. King and Queen of the Dragon World" The child stated clearly.

This shocked Lucy...That was her name and the other was Natsu's name. Both clearly stated...She's the Queen of the Dragons? Wait. When did she even have a child? She was confused, completely lost. "Mamma?" The boy asked.  
Lucy, who was staring in space, regained control of her thoughts, "What's your name?" Lucy questioned. "My name is Kasai" The boy said in a cheery tone. The blonde leaned back into her seat, "Kasai...Your name means 'Fire'...Am I right?" Lucy asked. "Hai!" Kasai cheered with a cheeky grin that was a replicas of Natsu.

The blonde let out a confused sigh, "Kasai. Tell me more about yourself" Lucy said with a warm smile. She can't suspect him yet. 'Just look at him. He's so cuuuute~" Lucy thought to herself. "I'm the Prince of the Dragons! I have a little sister who's seven months old. Her names Steline (Stel-line). I'm a Dragon Slayer and a Celestrial Mage, Steline is the same as me. I'm learning how to control the element of water while Steline is learning how to not burn her nature magic with fire. I'm 5 years old and my grampa is Igneel!" Kasai stated.

Soon, a warm glow appeared next to Lucy, where Loke came out. "Uncle Loke!" Kasai cheered as he stood up and jumped over to Loke who luckily caught him. "Woah! Who's this fella'?" Loke asked, placing the boy down onto the chair once more. "I don't know. I saw him sleeping next to Natsu when I went over to place a blanket on him. He's somehow...The Prince of the Dragons?" Lucy stated with concern written all over.  
Loke examined the boy, "I don't know him...But he looks somewhat familiar" Loke said. "Have you seen him somewhere?" Lucy questioned. Loke nodded his head and leaned over a bit, thinking about the possibilities, "I remember him from a dream. When I go to sleep, I dream about a family with this boy in it...The family was...You guys..." Loke explained. "What?!" Lucy yelled out.

"What's going on?" Kasai asked. "Nice to meet you Kasai but I'm not your mother. Since it's night-time. Let's go to sleep. Who do you want to sleep with? Natsu or me? Loke...Please go back, don't force out your power to remain here" Lucy said as she stood up. Loke nodded and returned back through his gate.

"I wanna sleep with papa!" Kasai cheered. Lucy sighed when he started to use the family words, nodding, she walked Kasai back into Natsu's guest room. "Good night Kasai. We'll solve it out in the morning" Lucy whispered before closing the door. Kasai looked at Natsu before looking back to the door, he wondered why Lucy wasn't sleeping with Natsu. Shaking it off, Kasai walked over to Natsu and slowly laid down, snuggling into Natsu when he wrapped his arms protectively around Kasai. "Papa...Why are you and mummy sleeping separately?" Kasai asked before his eyelids slowly got shut.

Lucy however, stood outside of the door, confused at what just happened. Quickly, she turned away and walked backed into her room, turning off the lights, before going into her bed, covering her body with the soft blanket. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "He said that I was his mother...The Queen of the Dragons. That's impossible...I'm still here, I'm an ordinary person...There's no way of me being a Queen. I'm not qualified for those types of things" Lucy muttered to herself before going to sleep.

- Time Skip / The next day -  
Lucy woke up immediately after having a dream.

_ A dream with dragons flying around in the sky...There stood three people, a man, a woman who was holding onto a baby and a young boy...Behind them was a dragon, and behind the dragon was a castle..._

The blonde massaged her temples before going into her bathroom to wash her face, "What a strange dream she said to herself, brushing her teeth. She brushed her hair and changed her clothes. When she was ready, she walked out of the room to greet the two boys in the guest room.

"Good morning" Lucy greeted as she opened the door to see Natsu playing with Kasai with two cars. "Where did you get those cars?" Lucy questioned as she walked in. "Oh! Good morning Luce! I just used magic" Natsu replied with a smile. "Good morning mummy! Are you going to make pancakes?" Kasai asked. "Good morning. Natsu...I have something to wish for..." Lucy said which made Natsu stand up immediately. "What is it?" He asked. "I wish for you to find Kasai's parents. Bring us to them so we can return him back to his parents" Lucy said calmly.

Natsu looked at Kasai and nodded. "Sure thing Luce" Natsu said as he opened the closet door to reveal a portal. "Let's go!" Natsu cheered, piggy-backing Kasai as he ran in. Lucy let out a sigh before walking in.


	6. First Holiday: Meeting Counterpart Lucy!

_**Sorry if the previous chapter seemed confusing, I sort of forgot about Lucy meeting her Counterpart, but never fear! I solved it using this chapter to back it up. This totally drained my imagination away. Anyways, a late Happy Valentines to you!**_

_**- Celestial Hime**_

_**Woot Woot! Two updates in a day!**_

* * *

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as she walked out of the portal and stood behind Natsu. "I dunno where but this is the place" Natsu stated. Lucy looked around and soon a voice called through her mind.

"You've come Lucy. Remember me?" A familiar voice said. Lucy's mind soon noticed what was happening...That voice...It was Lucy's. Her counterpart. Her but in an another world. '_This is your child Lucy? I'm surprised that you let him wonder around in an unfamiliar world_' Lucy thought back, replying to her counterpart. "I'm sorry but that boy...He seriously never thinks about what he says. I guess that he told you that his sister, Steline, was only 8 months old? Am I right? Anyways, tell Kasai to lead you to the palace, to the main hall. He'll lead you there" Counterpart Lucy said. "You said that you're four years older than me...What's with the five-year old child and an eight month baby?" Lucy questioned out loud, forgetting that Natsu was next to her holding onto Kasai.

"Ignore me. Kasai...Can you show us to the main hall?" Lucy asked, looking over to the boy. "Sure thing~" Kasai sung. Lucy looked over to Natsu and he knew what she meant, 'Let Kasai down' her gaze said. Natsu, let the boy slid off his back and soon he followed Kasai with Lucy slightly ahead of him. Natsu sped up his pace and walked along with Lucy. "Luce...What was that all about?" Natsu asked.

Lucy closed her eyes, "I'm sure he'll explain later" Lucy said as she opened her eyes. "That's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't reply, she just continued to follow the small boy who was leading them to their counter selves.

As soon as they walked into the palace. A familiar person called out for Kasai. "KASAI! Where have you been?! We were worried!" The person said. "Uncle Makarov!" Kasai beamed, jumping onto the short man in front of them. "I was with mummy and daddy!" Kasai cheered. "I see but that's not your real parents" Makarov said. "That's what mommy said as well!" The boy said with a smile. The man smiled back before looking at Lucy and Natsu who froze in their spot.  
"So you two must be Lucy and Natsu? Am I right?" The man asked. "Hai. I'm Queen Lucy's counterpart. Can we please talk to her?" Lucy asked. Makarov chuckled, "You two definitely seem to be the same. Sure thing. I'll lead you to the main hall" Makarov said.

A few minutes of walking, Lucy and Natsu were completely stunned at the huge palace. Inside was huge, tall, big and wide. It was big enough for dragons to wonder around the palace. Red carpet lead the way around the palace while tall portraits of people were hung proud on the wall. It was beautiful. It was fitting enough for four royal families to live in here. The palace seemed much bigger than her castle which now disgusts her to the full.

Lucy and Natsu were completely hooked into site-seeing that they didn't notice that they arrived. "Please...Feel comfortable" Makarov said before walking away. "MUMMY!" Kasai cheered as he ran into an older looking Lucy. "You two awfully have bad parenting" Lucy said, resting her hands on her hips which made Counterpart Lucy and Natsu chuckle. "We're sorry" Counterpart Lucy apologized. "It was because of that idiot over there. He somehow made Kasai say the chant into opening a portal" Counterpart Lucy stated as she pointed over to Counterpart Natsu who was blushing.  
"Geeze. Look after him properly can't you?" Lucy scolded. "One Luce is already enough thank you" Counterpart Natsu sighed.

"Hey! Is that how the demon counterpart of me looks like?!" Counterpart Natsu jumped up, running over to Natsu, "Natsu! Fight me!" Counterpart Natsu cheered, lighting up his body with fire. "That sounds fun!" Natsu called out, blocking the attack from his counterpart. The two soon began to fight but was interfered by a Counterpart Erza who was fuming. "Can't you two have common sense! We're in the palace! Go outside if you want to fight you bimbo's!" Counterpart Erza fumed while talking a bite of her strawberry shortcake which soon soothed her anger. "You heard them! Get out flame brain!" Counterpart Gray called out. "What did you say ice princess?!" Counterpart Natsu argued. "SHUT UP!" Levy screamed, coming out from a portal. Counterpart Lucy chuckled, "Here so soon? So hows Fairy Tail going along?" Counterpart Lucy asked.  
"They're fine. They wanted to visit the Dragon World with me but I said no" Counterpart Levy said.

"Mummyyy. I'm hungry. Aunty Mirajane is busy in the guild.." Kasai whined. "Alright. Lucy? Do you want to cook with me?" Counterpart Lucy asked. "Sure thing" Lucy replied, following Lucy into the kitchen which was close by. A dragon was inside the kitchen, along with a lady with purple hair, they seemed to be cooking something. "Grandeeney? Poisiana? (I forgot the Poison Dragon's name that I used in 'Taste my Pain'! XC) If you may? I need to cook for Kasai" Counterpart Lucy said softly. The lady transformed into a purple dragon and the two bowed their head, "Certainly Queen" The two dragons said as they walked out. '_Woooow. They're beautiful. So this is how dragons look like_' Lucy thought to herself.

As the two began to cook, they carried on with their conversation, "So you saying that you're the Princess of the Dragons? You were lying?" Lucy asked as she sliced the carrots thinly. "I'm sorry Lucy...I had to lie. I bet you were shocked when Kasai said that I was the Queen" Counterpart Lucy chuckled as she stirred the curry sauce. "That's playing mean. At least tell me" Lucy whined. "Gomen, Gomen" The other Lucy apologized.

"So...How come Kasai is your child? If I'm now seventeen...And you're twenty-one...Isn't that a bit too early? Wait...Then the youngest...Who's eight months... Care to explain?" Lucy asked curiously. Counterpart Lucy sweat-dropped once Lucy questioned her. "Well...Kasai is my actual child while Steline is my adopted child. She was once a dragon but sadly her mother passed away from a sickness. Her mother's last wish was to allow her to live like a human which I granted for her. Using my magic, I transformed her into a human child. She's actually one year old." Counterpart Lucy replied.  
"Geeze. You two really don't want to wait did you~" Lucy teased as she nudged her counterpart. "Stop teasing!" Counterpart Lucy whinned.

The two continued to cook, talking away peacefully and laughing at lame jokes that each would come up. "So Lucy...What is that spell that your husband taught Kasai?" Lucy asked. Counterpart Lucy stopped cutting the potatoes and turned around, leaning against the counter slightly, "Well. It's an advance spell which relates to Celestial Spirit summonings. It was hard to control and could even risk your life...I was taught that when I was younger. Me and Natsu had some difficulties with Natsu's old friend and I went away, learning new spells" Counterpart Lucy said.

A knock was heard which interfered with their conversation. A lady with sky-blue hair walked in and bowed down to Counterpart Lucy. "Lucy-sama. Let me take care of the curry. Please go to the courtyard to continue with your conversation" The lady said. "Thank you Cherita~" Counterpart Lucy cheered as she pulled Lucy out of the kitchen. "Let's go to the courtyard. It's really pretty" The jolly Queen cheered. "Sure thing~" Lucy cheered back. "Open: Gateway to the Royal Courtyard" She chanted which soon a portal opened. Lucy's counterpart walked in first before Lucy followed.

Once she got out, she was completely stunned at the beautiful sight. Roses were beautifully grown which surrounded a small table with seats provided, "Come along" The Queen cheered, sitting onto the table. Lucy nodded and sat down. There on the table was a pretty tea set, hot and ready to be drunken. The pot slowly rose up and poured tea into the two glass cups before floating back down. "Wow. Was that you?" Lucy asked. "Yep"

The two Lucy sipped their tea quietly as the distant sounds of fighting were heard from the two battling Natsu's. "Ne Lucy...Can you tell me about your difficulties with Natsu's old friend?" Lucy asked, placing her cup down gently. "Well...Let's start from the start then; Before, Natsu's close childhood friend, Lisanna, returned back to our world from an another world called Edolas. Our guild partied for days and me and Lisanna seemed close...Until one day the guild went against me, saying harsh things and such. Heartbroken that none would even care for me, I left the guild -" Lucy gasped, "They went againt you? What type of guild..." Lucy was cut off by her counterpart. "I then learnt that I was the dragon princess. Now knowing, I trained with my dragons and soon they became my family. Years later, I returned, strong as ever. I won against Natsu and two other dragon slayers...I was back in my guild and soon we entered an event called the Grand Magic Games. I fought and supported my team until I had to fight against Lisanna since she was on a second team that represented Fairy Tail. I went heartless from her words and almost killed her. Returning to the health/resting room, I remembered that Lisanna learnt how to control a dark spell. Again, she made the guild so against me and I left to join a guild called Sabertooth. I fought and fought till the last day...Where an evil mage called Zeref came and controlled me. I wasn't myself and Lisanna got punished. My friends saved me and I sealed Zeref away...Lisanna was forgiven and was saved by me and soon I was proposed..." Counterpart Lucy said.

Lucy sighed and leaned back against her chair, "It seems like you had it rough...And soon will be my turn..." Lucy said sadly. Counterpart Lucy warmly smiled and grabbed her hand, rubbing them, securing her that it'll be fine, "Don't worry Lucy. You're a strong girl. If danger comes, your spirits will tell me and I'll come and help you along with my friends. You're not alone Lucy.." She said calmly which made Lucy feel comfortable. "Thank you..." Lucy thanked.

"It's time for you to go home. Our world goes much faster than your world. Hang on tight!" Counterpart Lucy said as her wings grew, slowly, she picked up Lucy and flew over to where the two boys fought equally. "Natsu! Stop fighting!" Lucy yelled as she slowly reached the ground. "But Luce~~". "Now!" Natsu sighed and fist-pumped his counterpart, "Great fight" He said as he walked over to Lucy. "At your world, it'll be around nine, night-time. Please call me if you want to visit" Counterpart Lucy said. "Sure thing. Your world is wonderful" Lucy said. "Thank you. Good-bye. Open: Gateway to Lucy's World" Counterpart Lucy chanted, opening the gate so Natsu and Lucy could go home. As they walked through the portal, "I see that that stupid Counterpart Natsu hasn't told you about anything" Lucy said. "What are you saying Luce?" Natsu asked. "Nevermind..."  
'**_It'll happen sooner or later..._**'

* * *

Once they got home, the two were standing in front of a burning house, it was their burning house. The screaming of neighbors and the murmurs echoed against the blazing fire. "Natsu! Do something!" Lucy cried. "I can but my power is too weak against a burning house!" Natsu argued back. Even though he was a dragon slayer, the house was wayyy too big and had hotter flames than he could even swallow. "I wish for you to bring the house back to normal!" Lucy wished. "You wish is my command" Natsu said as he walked into the house.

Slowly, he started to each the fire, swallowing every single flame in his sight. When the fire was gone, he flew into the sky and breathed out more fire onto it which somehow started to heal the house. The burning was gone and the wood inside the house slowly went back to normal. The nature around the house slowly grew back and the painting went back to its old self - The house was saved.

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy cheered, kissing his cheeks which made him blush.

"How did the house get back to normal?"  
"There's no magic that can do this!"  
"Is this house haunted?!"

The murmurs and whispered started to increase until a voice cried out, "I wish that these people forgot about everything that just happened!" The voice wished. A simple laugh was heard before a metal dome trapped the neighbors, vanishing within seconds.

"How did I get here?"  
"Why are we even here?"  
"What happened?"

The neighbors walked away, revealing the owner of the voice. "Levy?!" Lucy cried out in shock. "Good day Lu-chan! How's your holidays so far?" Levy asked. "Bunny-girl" The tall man said. "Gajeel! Greet her nicely!" Levy scolded the man. "Sorry Sorry. She reminds me of a bunny" Gajeel said, reasoning out his excuse. "Shesh! Manners!" Levy said. "Oii! Gajeel! She's your human?! She's soo tiny!" Natsu called out. "Shut up idiot!" Gajeel yelled. "Wanna start?!" Natsu asked. "Bring it!" Gajeel started.

"Shut up! It's the middle of the night!" Another voice yelled. Out appeared Lucy's and Levy's scarlet-haired friend. "Erza! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Same reason as Levy. Who knew she'd get a devil as well" Erza stated. "Hey! No fair!" Levy argued. "Waitaminute! If she could see us then she also has a demon...Who is it?!" Natsu called out. "I'm her demon" A voice said behind Natsu which made Natsu scream. "Dude. You scream like a girl" Gajeel complained. "Shut up!" Natsu argued back.  
"You two shut up already" Jellal said, walking over to Erza. "So you two really do have humans to go along with after all" He said.

"Let's all go -" Lucy was cut off by Levy, "Hey's there's someone walking under the rain" She pointed out. The girl stood under the rain cloud, stopping in front of the six of them, "_Pitta, Patter, The rain will always come_. Juvia is so lonely without Gray-sama" The girl, Juvia cried. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked. "How does this girl know Juvia's here?!" Juvia asked shocked. Juvia's attention was soon followed by the three pointing signs that pointed directly to the three awkwardly waving people. "You guys also have humans?! You all seem so close unlike Juvia and Gray-sama" Juvia cried.

"Uhh. How about going inside? I'll call Gray to come over as well as Wendy" Lucy said. "Juvia will be honored!" Juvia cheered as she ran into the house first which made everyone sweatdrop.


	7. The Truth and Uncertainty

_**Sorry for the long update! I was finally able to plan this chapter out successfully. Let's just all hope that I won't hit writer's block on the next chapter. I noticed that the reveal of Lucy knowing that every one of her friends had a demon by their side but it might as well be ongoing since that in the future it's going to be longer and much more specific with the problems and such. So, please deal with the quick storyline for now since I can't think of any time-fillers for the huge time skips.**_

_**- Celestial Hime  
**__**Please Review, Follow or Favourite after reading~**_

* * *

"You called?...Ohhh god" Gray said once he saw the girls' face. Slowly, he began to step back slowly, quietly, the man raised his right hand, pointing to the blue-haired girl standing in front of him, "Why is _'she'_ here" Gray said with fear written all over his face, clearly not liking who that person is. "Juvia is here just for you Gray-sama~" Juvia sang as she linked her arms around Gray. Lucy smiled as she walked around the two and stood beside Natsu, "She's worried about you... At least be more honest with your feelings" She said bluntly which made Gray slowly blush.

"That's nonsense!" Gray bursted out, "Juvia doesn't understand" Juvia stated as she tilted her head innocently. Everyone surrounded them gave out a defeated sigh, "You don't need to know..."They all said in a unison. "Juvia understands. Juvia will not ask that again" She said brightly. Lucy gave out an awkward laugh before glancing over to Natsu.

"Anyways..." Erza cutted. "Let's all go to the living room. We'll talk then" Lucy firmly said as she lead the way to her spacious living room. As they made their way to the living something made her eyes completely widen with shock.  
There on her walls on fireplace hung photographs of her family - Casually smiling brightly with warmth and love written all over the pictures. There was something different. Instead of it being new, it was carefully placed together and bonded together using sticky tape. "How?..." Lucy questioned with tears in her eyes. Natsu walked up from the back and placed his hand on her delicate shoulder, "You care for you family right?...It's empty _without_ a family right?" Natsu stated sadly. "Boyfriend material right there" Levy stated as she spoke over to Erza who was smiling to herself, chuckling at the sweet moment.

Everyone walked into the living room and had a seat on the two long couches that faced against each other, "Everyone here?" Lucy asked. "What about Wendy? You forgot to call her!" Levy mentioned. Lucy face-palmed, "I'll call her..You demons...Do you know any of your friends who came here as well?" Erza asked. "Well...There's young Romeo" Natsu said. Erza nodded before walking out of the living, borrowing Lucy's telephone that stood in the hallway.

The blonde sighed before standing up, "I'm going to get some drinks. You all can talk to each other and know each other more better" Lucy said as she walked into the kitchen. '_Everyone has demons who grant their wishes in return of their lives...What my counterpart had said...Is something bad really going to happen?'_ Lucy questioned herself as she took out glass cups and coasters. She walked over to the fridge and took out some soft drinks and a few fresh apples that were grown from her backyard. Pouring the drinks, she placed four cups on each tray, stepping back she counted if there were enough, '_Two for Erza couple, two for Levy couple, two for me and Natsu, two for Wendy couple and two for Gray couple. Perfect_' Lucy cheered as she clapped her hands.

Peering out of the kitchen, she called Natsu to come over, "Natsu! Help me bring these out" Lucy called out. "HAII" Natsu yelled back as he jogged over to the kitchen, "Take this tray out and serve it out to everyone" Lucy said as she handed over a tray of glass cups carefully being balanced. The pink-haired demon nodded before walking out carefully. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke" Lucy summoned.

"Is there anything you need _my_ love~~" Loke sang as he appeared next to Lucy. "Loke. Can you bring the other tray out?" Lucy asked as she got out a knife and started to cut out the apples into rabbit shaped apples. "Sure think my princess. Anything to prove my love to you~" Loke charmed as he picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen gracefully. "What a playboy" Lucy mumbled under her breath before placing the apples onto the two plates, stabbing in a toothpick to allow easier management. "Done" Lucy huffed as she picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen. Loke returned back through his gate since Lucy couldn't summon her spirits for too long.

"There we go" Lucy cheered as she placed the tray onto the table where everyone gasped at Lucy's fine cutting. Satisfied, the blonde placed the empty tray under the table. As they chattered away, talking about what they were going to do during the school holidays, the doorbell was heard - Knowing that it was Wendy and her demon, Levy stood up and walked over to the hallway then to the front door, "Good evening Wendy-san" Levy greeted before making way for the two young teens to walk inside the house.

Closing the door, Levy showed the two guest the way to where everyone waited, "Hello everyone" Wendy bowed before walking over to Lucy who patted the seat next to her, signalling her that the two seats were free. "Lucy-san. Your living room is soo big" Wendy said in awe. "Thank you" Lucy smiled with gratitude.  
"Now is everyone here?" Erza asked. "Hai~" They all said in harmony. "What's going on?" Wendy asked confused. "Didn't you notice that your_ friends_ are sitting with_ demons_ like me?" Romeo sighed. "Opps. I didn't notice, sorry" Wendy excused herself shyly.

"Let's hear your encounters with your demons" Lucy cheered, breaking the awkward conversation. "How about you start it Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy sweat-dropped at the sudden request, "Hmmm. Natsu came breaking into my house while I was cooking. Not only that he saw me in a terrible state" Lucy said, placing her pointer finger on her chin, proving that she doesn't remember their first encounter correctly. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "Well...Luce had an argument with some guy who wanted her to return to the main family house. She got REAAAALLY angry that she burnt the jewels, telling them to leave. After that, she had an illusion of I think blood all over her room. It had an unusual scent...Magic" Natsu explained. "**_Magic?_**" They all asked, shocked.

"Well for us...Gajeel came falling through the roof and into the library that my house had, blood was _everywhere_. I screamed but Gajeel covered my mouth -" Levy stated. All the girls glared over to Gajeel with terrifying eyes, "What?! She was going to bring attention as if I was about to kill her" Gajeel reasoned. Everyone laughed.  
"For me and Jellal - I saw him wondering around a park with nothing but curiosity. I had to admit, he was pretty cute when he was exploring the park. I heard him say '_Sugoi_' and '_Wow_' and such. He noticed me and walked over, saying that he could grant any wish..." Erza explained. "Please don't tell them about me being cute then..." Jellal hissed under his breath. "You dare?" Erza cussed, staring straight through Jellal's heart which made him look away, blushing from embarrassment.

"I saw Romeo at the front porch with blood all over. Charles was pretty shocked herself, yelling at me, telling me to go to the hospital with him. I was scared until I almost had a heart attack when Romeo got up with a clueless look and then...he started laughing" Wendy said awkwardly. "Why was he even laughing in the first place?" Erza asked. "Her face when she was shocked was funny" Romeo stated. Wendy pouted at the words that her demon had just said. "That's no way to talk to a woman Romeo" Lucy scolded.

Soon, all eyes went to Gray and Juvia. "I was swimming in the pool until this girl came flying down into it, blood was all over! The water was red and she was bloodied. She then woke up, swooning all over me, saying that I'm her _destined_ one?" Gray stated. "Juvia loves you Gray-sama~" Juvia cried out which made everyone laugh.  
"Now that I think of it...What were your first contract wishes?" Jellal asked out loud which made everyone shut up suddenly.

"I wished to read the Great Book of Magics which can only be read by the Magic Council" Levy said with a satisfied smile on her face. "I wished to eat the world's delicious cake - Which was_ sooo sweet and delicious_. Jellal. Cake" Erza said as she looked over to Jellal who nodded and out appeared a red velvet cake. Everyone sweat-dropped at sight. "I wished to be brave" Wendy said. The girls were touched at her beneficial wish. "I wished for 'her' to go away, which she did, but somehow she managed to come back" Gray said. "Stop lying Gray~" Erza teased. Then, everyone looked over to Lucy who was blushing, "Luce wished for me to be her_ boyfriend_" Natsu bluntly stated which everyone's eyes widened from the unexpected wish. "**_WHAT!_**" They all yelled in a unison.

"I was stubborn then alright!" Lucy yelled as she awkwardly took a sip from her cup of Cola. "Woot Woot~~ Love is in the air" Romeo teased. "When's the _official_ proposal?" Gajeel teased right after Romeo's quick remark. "Are we invited to your future wedding?" Levy cooed. "You guys!" Lucy screamed. "Hai Hai" The girls cooed slyly.

"Back to the main point. Since you demons are here for our wishes and lives. Can you tell us our current life span?" Erza asked. Jellal faked a cough, "For you Erza. You'll live up to 60 years of age due to your habit of wanting to eat cake" The man stated. "Shortie will live up to age 67" Gajeel notified. "Gray-sama loves making wishes to Juvia~ He's going to live up to 54" Juvia cheered. "For Wendy is 89" Romeo replied. "Luce has up to 76 years of age" Natsu said. The human were indeed shocked, "We wasted soo many years of our lives" Lucy sulked. "That's bad for you Luce unlike for me I have your-" Natsu stopped talking once he sensed a dangerous aura in the room, he yelped when he noticed that it was the scarlet-haired mage who was sitting in front of him.  
"We'll just have to limit our wishes. Aye sir!" Natsu cried as he tried to change his use of wording. Erza soon calmed down when Natsu said that.

"Do you find it strange? We're the only people to have humans around this area...There should be no other demons except for us in this area. For some time around the school, I've sensed_ two_ other demons..." Gajeel muttered. "Juvia agrees. Juvia's been sensing more love rivals lately" Juvia stated as she pulled out a concern look. "Even during the fight...Those two girls...They wished for stronger power" Gray said. "So Sakura and Ayame are the other two masters of the other two demons?!" Lucy questioned out loud. "There is a high possibility..." Romeo said. "Why? How?" Wendy asked, her hands shaking from fear, she calmed down when Romeo placed his hands on her.

"Do you know who those other two demons are Jellal?" Erza asked concerned. Jellal took a while to think about it, "I think I do...Two sisters...White hair...She-demon and Take-Over demon. The Strauss Sisters" Jellal said. "Strauss Sisters?! They're on the good side! There's no way of that happening!" Romeo yelled out. "I don't get it...Why am I being targeted?" Lucy asked. "Well. It is rumoured that Lisanna, the youngest sister, had a huge crush on Natsu. That's one reason. But Juvia can't imagine the older sister, Mirajane, to be going along with these terrifying wishes" Juvia stated worried about the future.

"This is strange but they'll have no choice but to accept the wishes.." Gajeel mentioned. The tension was tough and suffocating. "Let's leave it to later. It's getting late" Lucy sighed as she stood up. "Let's have a sleep over~" Levy cheered. Every girl seemed to agree with the suggestion. "Alright. Then the boys will sleep in the spare room while the girls will sleep in Lucy's" Erza said. Wendy looked over to Romeo and gave him a slight nod, Romeo nodded back and snapped his fingers which soon appeared a spare blanket for each guest. "Then let's go and sleep~ Night guys" Levy cheered as the girls followed Lucy upstairs.

The boys looked at each other, "It's for the best...Those girls may be in danger in the future" Romeo shrugged. "There's no way that those two will fall in love; It's not natural to fall in love with a human" Jellal mumbled to himself as he took a glance over to Natsu who was laughing along with Romeo. "Oi! Natsu! Where's the spare room? I'm tired!" Gajeel complained. "Oh yea. Let's go guys!" Natsu cheered as he lead the way into the spare room upstairs.


	8. Sleeping Over and Shopping

_**Did something stupid again -Facepalm- I submitted this chapter to the wrong fanfiction story! I feel soo stupid (and humiliated!). My neighborhood is such an annoying place when you need peace and quiet. They're racing using motor bikes and some other motorbike type which I dunno. Anyways...**_

_**Please Review, Favorite or Follow after reading!**_

_**- Celestial Hime**_

* * *

"Tell me again _why_ can't I sleep in the living room?" Gray sweat-dropped when he noticed that he was the_ only_ living human out of the boys. "**Shut up stripper!** Not our fault that you're not like us _awesome_ demons!" Natsu boasted. "I'd rather sleep with the girls more than you" Jellal muttered as he looked out the window, sighing. "Why? So you can perv' on the girls?" Romeo asked bluntly. "Why do you even bother complaining? We can eat this guys' soul when we're hungry" Gajeel suggested. "Good idea!" Natsu exclaimed, slowly walking towards the raven-haired boy in a creepy manner. "Stay away from me flame brain!" Gray yelled as he stood up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Stay still Gray...It won't hurt a bit" Natsu drooled. "More like we're going to pierce your heart and eat your soul..." Jellal stated as he stood up. Romeo and Gajeel grinned and walked over to where Natsu was slowly creeping up. "S-S-Stay away from me idiots!** Ice-Make: Lance!**" Gray detested. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The pink-haired boy cheered, melting away the ice. "Your soul shall be_ mine_ to eat!" Natsu grinned as he jumped on Gray.

His eyes were hungry, hungry for a soul. "No! He's_ mine_ Natsu-nii!" Romeo yelled as he pushed Natsu off Gray and then sat on his chest, hands around the neck. "Suffocating the prey is much more _amusing_" Romeo drooled. "Bug off bug" Gajeel hissed, kicking Romeo like what he did to Natsu who was pouting on the side. "You have to smash the head for an **instant** kill" The black-haired demon exclaimed slyly. "No. You must kill it using nothing but agony. A slow kill is better" Jellal said as he flicked Gajeel's ear painfully which made the Steel Dragon Slayer yelp in pain.

"Don't worry stripper. It doesn't hurt that much. Be obedient and pretend..." Jellal whispered in Gray's ears. '_Finally! Someone with common sense!_' Gray cried out in joy. Jellal's eyes soon started to glow and slowly, Gray's body started to levitate. Slowly, something grabbed Gray's neck and waist making him groan in pain, "You bastard! You said it wouldn't hurt! This kills!" Gray exclaimed. "Hey! Gray's my dinner!" Natsu yelled, running up to Jellal, almost punching his face. "Shut up! That's mine!" Romeo blurted. "Don't look down on me!" Gajeel growled.

Like usual, the demons would start fighting. As they fought, Gray was released from Jellal's magic, allowing him to breathe as if he was back from the dead. Unable to walk, he pulled himself slowly to the door, his arm slowly reaching to the door knob that stood there in the door - As a touching moment was made, a pink glistening background was played around him, giving it more emotion.  
The bubbly aura and background was cut off when the door swung open, smacking it directly onto _his_ face. There stood five frustrated girls who had frowns and a comical vein popping out from their foreheads. "**Care for an explanation boys?**" Erza asked, cracking her knuckles. "Gray-sama! What are you doing over there?!" Juvia squealed, pulling him into a tight hug which made Gray pass out - His soul flying from his mouth.  
"You're killing Gray Juvia!" Wendy cried out.

Lucy sighed, "What's with the ruckus We're in a neighborhood not in the woods. Be quiet!" Lucy scolded. "Hai..." The boys said in a unison. Erza stormed off, cussing about how she didn't get her perfect beauty sleep while Wendy followed the scarlet, trying to calm her down. "Lu-chan...I'm sleepy" Levy said, yawning. "Let's go girls. One more noise from this room and I'll slit your throats" Lucy warned as she walked away with Juvia and Wendy, slowly closing the door.

The boys sighed, "Girls these days..." The complained in a unison. "Time to get to sleep then..."

* * *

It was a lovely morning, a few days had passed from the sleep over and it was time for Lucy to go shopping. "Come on Natsuuu. Let's go shopping! It's already three in the afternoon!" Lucy whined as she poked Natsu's cheek as he continued to sleep. "Go away Luce...I'm tired..." Natsu groaned, shuffling around into a much comfortable position. "Your fault for staying up late, playing Final Fantasy on the PS3. Come onnn. You promised!" Lucy complained. "Fine..." Natsu complained as he slowly got up.

The blonde followed the boy into the bathroom, handing over his cup which he accepted as he brushed his teeth. Natsu then clicked his fingers, changing his clothes in an instant. He was wearing casual black jeans, a blue and black checkered collar shirt with short sleeves and black converse shoes. Lucy was wearing a light pink skirt that landed down to her knees with a cute milky shirt with black collars. She was wearing low beige boots that went 8 cm above her ankle with a small handbag that hung from her shoulders over to her waist.

Quickly, Lucy hopped out of the house gleefully with Natsu casually walking behind. With Natsu being the boyfriend, they both held hands and walked down the road to the closest shopping center, Magnolia Shopping Center.  
As the two walked, people began to look at them, stunned at their amazing figure and style of fashion.

"Are those two models?"  
"They suit each other don't you think?"  
"That boy is soo hawt!"  
"Look at that girl! She's like a doll!"

Compliments were everywhere but the two decided to ignore them and continued to walk down the road and soon they reached their location. Happily, Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and skipped her way into the shops. "Come on Natsuu!" Lucy called out, waving her right wand in the air happily with a smile on her delicate face. Natsu smiled and slowly walked after Lucy who was happily skipping around the shops. "Ne-Ne! Do you think this suits me?" Lucy asked as she walked over to a store and pointed to a cute flowy evening dress with a belt strapped around the waist that had a bow in the middle. Natsu looked at the dress then back to Lucy, "It will suit you, _everything_ suits you" Natsu stated. "Awww. Sometimes you can be cheesy _yet_ cute in the same way" Lucy blurted out which made Natsu slightly blush.

Lucy giggled at sight and skipped into the shop, "Miss...May I please try on the dress that's currently on display?...The evening dress" Lucy asked the shop keeper politely. "Sure thing - " The girl said as she turned around and collected the dress and belt behind her that was folded evenly. "-Here you go" She said, handing over to Lucy before leading the way to the changing rooms. "If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask..." The girl said before walking to the counter.

Natsu was curious, quietly, he walked over to where Lucy was changing. Only seconds had passed and Lucy opened the door and walked out. Natsu was right, the dress suited her. Slightly above the knees, hugging her perfect figure, it was beautiful. "So?...How do I look?" Lucy asked bashfully. "Perfect. Are you going to get it?" Natsu asked. Lucy tilted her head, her pointer finger on her chin, showing the signs of her thinking. "Umm. Should I?" Lucy questioned. "You should...Just look at it" Natsu said. "Then I'll buy it~" Lucy sang as she walked back into the changing room. '_This girl is such a child_' Natsu thought to himself as he walked out of the shop and leaned on the pillar in front of the store that Lucy was in.  
Lucy was blushing inside her changing room, '_He said that I was perfect in the dress..._' She blushed to herself. Quickly she got changed.

As the pink-haired boy stood outside, waiting for his girlfriend. Many girls walked passed him and even stopped to stare at him. He was attracting attention but he really didn't care much. "He's soo hot! Do you think that he has a girlfriend?!" One of the girls whispered over to her friends. He was feelings nervous until Lucy came out with the bag and walked over to him, "Aren't you attracting attention?" Lucy teased as she grabbed Natsu's hand playfully and fled along with him.

"Geez. You could've walked back into the store if you were feeling uncomfortable" Lucy scolded playfully as she linked arms with Natsu. "I would have but those girls were talking about me and I was curious. Don't tell me you were _jealous_" Natsu giggled. The blonde pouted. "You were wished to be '_my_' boyfriend" Lucy stated, looking away, still pouting.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Natsu apologized. "Hmmph. You better be baka" Lucy said, feeling a little bit hurt.

A couple of minutes had passed and they soon walked passed a photo booth store. Lucy stopped and looked at the store, wanting to take photos. Natsu sighed, "Want to take photos together Luce?" Natsu asked shyly. Lucy's ears perked up once she heard what Natsu had said, "Really Natsu? Really?" Lucy said, her voice proving that she's excited. "Sure...". "Alright!" Lucy cheered as she skipped over to the one booth that she'd always wanted to take photos in.  
"Ready?**...3...2...1**" The booth quickly snapped a photo. "Last one~ **3...2...1**" The last photo was taken and soon they chose their filters and their favorite photos. They were now editing - Natsu was blushing in all of the photos and what made him look the cutest the most was when Lucy kissed his cheek unexpectedly which made him blush even more.

Lucy was giggling as she edited the photos. She used floral and loved heart frames, bow ties and heart stamps and wrote captions such as; "I wish for Natsu to be my Boyfriend". While on Natsu's side, he wrote; "NatsuxLuce = NaLu"  
The two were having fun until they finished editing, tapping the complete button, they walked out of the booth and stood beside it, waiting for it to print. When it finished printing, Lucy and Natsu looked at the photos and laughed - Their friendship and love had deepened even more...  
Quickly, Lucy cutted out the pictures into two. Natsu had four and Lucy had the other four. "You better not lose this" Lucy threatened playfully. Natsu kissed his four photos which made Lucy blush, "Why would I?...This is our fourth date together and this is our first time taking photos at a booth" Natsu said maturely.

* * *

Time passed and it was now 8pm. Not wanting to eat dinner at home, Lucy and Natsu went to the food court and bought a burger, some fries and some drinks. They sat down quietly and ate, glancing over to each other time to time. Once they were done, the two stood up and walked to the desert area where frozen treats and patisserie stores stood. As they walked, Lucy's appetite in dessert went away once they heard a group of voice that she detested. "Lucy onee-chan! Is that you over there?" A girl called out.

The blonde held in her urge of wanting to scream back at them but instead, she walked over with Natsu following politely. "Good evening..." Lucy said. She balled her fists behind her back while she forced a smile over to the four. "Lucy? It's been a while since you've visited. Why won't you sit down and have a chat?" Lucy's mother, Layla said kindly. Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry but you have other guests sitting with you. I wouldn't want to intrude your conversation" Lucy said. '_There's no way I'm sitting with these people...Not ever and will never will be..._' Lucy thought to herself.

"Why? These two girls are your friends? They told me how well you're doing in class" Layla stated. Lucy looked over to the two unfamiliar girls, they both looked similar, '_I guess that they're sisters..._' Lucy thought to herself. "How strange...I never remembered meeting them in class. It must be some sort of mistake. All I remember seeing are my two cute (**ugly!**) sisters in our classrooms" Lucy said, forcing an another smile to her mother. "Why did you melt the jewels that we gave you?" Lucy's father, Jude, said sternly. Lucy faked a gasp, "Me? Burn real jewels? I thought that it was some joke...Silly me" Lucy said, faking a laugh.

Ayame and Sakura stood up, "Mother...Father...If you excuse us, we'd like to talk to our sister alone" The two bowed before dragging Lucy along. Lucy slapped their hands away from her and stood beside Natsu, "Lucy...Those two girls with _white hair are demons_...They're the _Strauss Sisters..._" Natsu whispered over to Lucy. '_No way..._' Lucy thought to herself. They were in a bad situation.

The adopted sisters started to smirk, "I wish to be in a world that we're the only people" The two girls said. Their demons giggled, "Certainly..." The demon sisters said in harmony. In an instant, they were in a parallel world which only exist for themselves. "We shall make you suffer in pain until you beg us for forgiveness" Ayame and Sakura chimed slyly as they walked towards Lucy. The blonde slowly stepped away, she turned around when she heard a yell, "LUCE!" Natsu cried out. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled back.

It was too late, Natsu was already gone from sight and Lucy was left there with no items equipped on her body. "Shit..." Lucy cursed as she looked up to see the sisters giggling.

* * *

"Damn you Lisanna and Mira. Let me go! Why are you doing this?!" Natsu yelled as he was dropped down onto the bare ground. "We follow our mistresses wishes" Mirajane said. "Don't try to act like you're fine with this Mira!" Natsu reasoned. "Why would she? This is our job! Don't you dare make me kill you Natsu!" Lisanna threatened. "Do what ever you want Lisanna..." Mirajane said as she vanished from sight.

It pained Mirajane as she looked at Natsu's determined eyes. If he was really serious...He would have defeated herself and Lisanna in a fight. She didn't want this to happen. All she could do is listen to her masters command and wishes...She wanted to be happy, she wanted to grant much better and happier wishes, instead, she was used as a mere wishing tool for the sisters. Mirajane wanted to play her hobby once more...She wanted to be more love match-making. Mirjane wanted to play the role as Cupid, not a devil, nor a demon.


	9. He will Never Leave Me!

_**Hey guys. I got sad news! Grant my Wish is soon to be ending. This is the second last update. Next week shall be the ending of this series. I know that it's very short but I had no time-fillers. This chapter kind of stressed me out but I managed to pull through. This is the biggest chapter typed up in this series so I hope you'll enjoy it. **_

_**Anyways, Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me. I do not own this series.  
Please Review, Follow or Favourite after reading!  
**_

_**- Celestial Hime**_

* * *

"**Gahh!**"  
Lucy was punched in the stomach before being kicked on her hips. "The sweet ringing of pain. Of course, your screams of pain are the best~" Sakura sang out loud. The blonde couldn't move an inch, she was holding onto the pain which was slowly killing her. "Natsu..." Lucy cried out. Ayame laughed when she heard the boy's name, "Ahahaha! Magic won't work here! Only we're the magic users in this world!" She cackled at the injured Lucy. "You're wrong...even in this world! Magic will help the needed! Natsu will come and help me! He'll _never_ leave me!" Lucy cried out in pain. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes, '_No...I'm not going to cry in front of these two!_' Lucy thought to herself.

"Are you sure that he's not flirting with_ other_ demons?" Sakura asked slyly. "He would never leave me! **He's my boyfriend!**" Lucy yelled out as she slowly stood up - She was unstable but she managed to stand. "Really? Then I'll show you what they're doing using the lacrima vision" Ayame said as she threw a lacrima into the distance before taking another one out of her pocket. She held it in front of her and soon the lacrima was activated, revealing the short-haired girl that they met before.

"**Natsu...Why are you dating her?! You promised that we're going to get married together!**" The girl screamed out with tears in her eyes. Natsu looked at the girl, "We are Lisanna" Natsu said softly. Lisanna flinched at his words, "When's that?! I've been waiting ever since! We could have just married and _leave_ that girl alone!" Lisanna screamed. "When I take Lucy's soul...I do love you Lisanna" Natsu stated.

Pain pierced through Lucy's heart, '_What is this feeling of pain?_' Lucy asked herself. She couldn't believe it - That was her boyfriend...and that was his lover... Tears slowly flowed from her eyes, "No way..." Lucy mumbled to herself. "That damn brat...I'm going to punish her for falling in love.." Ayame cussed. Sakura just snickered, "That's what you get for not choosing the right person" She said.

"If you love me...What proof do you have?" The girl asked with tears in her eyes, delicately flowing down non-stop. "You don't believe your lover? In order for us to marry...We'll need a soul of a girl" Natsu stated. "Still! Where's the proof that you love me Natsu?" Lisanna asked out loud. Natsu sighed before walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand pulled hers over his shoulder. Natsu's eyes were filled with lust and passion, slowly he bent down to kiss the girl who was slightly tippy-toeing to have a better reach of their kiss.  
It wasn't a simple kiss...Their tongues were making contact, their eyes were shut, their bodies drew close. It was something that Lucy wanted to do to her close boyfriend in the future.

Lucy's world was breaking apart. Their date today had officially ended at this point. Lucy placed her hands over her face, trying to cover the fact that she was crying, her fingers dug into her warm blonde hair. She wanted to vanish at this point. "That girl is soo dead" Ayame growled under her breath. "So what? She wanted to be with him ever since...Who knew that he loved her as well. I thought it was one-sided" Sakura stated as she looked over to Lucy. "See? This is something that we shouldn't be interfering. How awful Lucy...You were cheated" She said softly. Even with this, Sakura could feel the pain that Lucy was experiencing - The pain of someone she loved leaving her side to go with an another woman. She shook the feeling away.

"Let us take away your pain and replace it with something else" Sakura cheered as she kicked Lucy, making her cough out blood. Lucy looked at the screen and they were still kissing, their bodies touching each others. The two sisters pulled out whips and started to whip Lucy as she yelped and screamed in pain. When she was about to faint, Ayame snickered, "We'll let you go for today. We'll drop you two off at two streets away from your house" She said sternly. "Aren't you being too nice to her?" Sakura grunted. "Do you want the police to see her? She might tell them what happened stupid!" Ayame screamed. "Fine. Calm down!" Sakura said, snapping her fingers which the world disappeared.

They were now at a nearby street, quickly they fled, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone. The blonde was still crying - Her heart ached, she didn't want to live. Another person has now betrayed her trust and she never wanted to meet them ever again. Natsu walked up to her, "Luce?! Are you alright?! We should bring you to a hospital!" Natsu panicked as he squatted down next to her, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy flinched and quickly slapped his hand away. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked sternly. "You liar...**I HATE YOU!**" Lucy cried out as she stood up and ran away.

Natsu quickly got up and ran after her. She was fast but not fast enough for him, quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. "What are you saying Lucy? Why am I a liar?" He asked. Lucy struggled to get away from his grasp, "**I trusted you!** I saw what you did you cheater! two-timer! Let me go! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Lucy cried out in frustration. A warm glow appeared behind Lucy, a person came out of it and punched Natsu in the face, making him let go of Lucy. "Don't you dare touch my princess with your filthy hands" Loke said sternly as he glared over to Natsu with cold eyes. "What are you saying?! I'm her boyfriend! I should be the one saying it to you! Luce! Let's go home" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her away from Loke. "Let me go! I hate you! I don't want to see your face! How dare you kiss an another girl while I was being tortured by those two bitches!" Lucy screamed.

Another warm glow appeared next to Lucy, "Don't you dare touch Lucy-sama" A humanoid goat said coldly as he punched Natsu in the stomach. "Capricorn!" Lucy cried out, running over to him, "Let's go" Capricorn said as he, Loke and Lucy, walked back into a portal, leaving Natsu there on the cold concrete road. Natsu was shocked, "She saw me doing that?...I destroyed her wish..." Natsu said it to himself. He pulled himself up and walked back to Lucy's house.

Opening the door, he did what he had always done, "I'm home!" Natsu called out. The house was pitch dark and empty, the playback of his memories made an illusion of Lucy actually being there, "Welcome home Natsu~" Lucy cheered. The playback ended exactly then, making the house empty once again. Natsu emotionlessly walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch, memories started to play back as he looked at the darkness.

The fun times, the sad times and then romantic times. It was all that Natsu could think about. Lucy said that she him kiss her, she saw him in the act. He wanted to say sorry to his girlfriend but she said that he never wanted to see him ever again. '_Why did people even create these lacrimas..._' Natsu asked to himself. The smiling smile of Lucy's bright and happy face was stuck inside Natsu's head - He smiled as he looked at her face, her fine details, honey-brown eyes...She was beautiful. His smile faded when he remembered Lucy's crying and miserable face, '_Luce..._' Natsu thought to himself. He made her cry...for the first time in their relationship. "It was a misunderstanding..."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Loke asked as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I want to go to Erza's place..." Lucy cried as she wiped away her tears of pain. "If that's what you want then we'll send you to Erza's alright princess?" Virgo said in a worried tone. "Thank you everyone...Bye" Lucy said sadly before walking through a portal that Loke opened up.

When she walked out, she was welcomed by a gallery of Erza's armors. One had stars, the other was just fabric wrapped around the other - It was like a museum. The girl came barging in, "Who's there?" A stern voice asked before gently lowering, "Lucy? Why are you crying? However...How did you even get into the house?" Erza asked. Lucy forced a slight chuckle before her tears start to stream from her eyes once again, making the scarlet-haired mage worried and shock. The blonde couldn't hold in her tears, slowly she slid onto the floor, tears running down her checks non-stop. "Lucy? Are you alright?! Let's go into my room" Erza said sternly as she helped the blonde stand up and walk into the room. '_If this is Natsu...I'm going to slit his throat and feed it to the wild dogs in the wilderness_' Erza threatenly though.

As on time, Jellal heard the conversation (More likely, felt the tension), quickly, he fled into the shadows and vanished from the house.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" Erza asked as she handed Lucy a glass of water. Lucy accepted it and bowed her head slightly in signs of thanks, "Sakura and Ayame caught me and as we fought, they threw a lacrima over to where Natsu was being held. We saw them_ kissing_..." Lucy explained briefly. Erza made a sterned look. She was expecting more than that, coming from a wish-granting demon himself, he should have knew the boundaries. "Were they a couple in the past?" Erza questioned. Lucy shook her head, "One of the girls had a one-sided crush on Natsu. Her love had changed when he kissed her, saying that he loved her as well...I was more of a tool. All he ever cared about was my soul..." Lucy stated, sniffing after a few words.

Lucy handed the empty glass over to Erza who placed it on the side. "Don't worry Lucy. There are better guys out there. Let's have a shower, we both need to wash ourselves and much more relaxed." The scarlet-haired girl said as she stood up, pulling Lucy's hand gently. Lucy smiled before following Erza, "I guess your right. I'm all bloodied" Lucy chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief. Letting out a bit of the pain made her feel better.

"Ahhhh. Don't you agree that having a bath at night before going to bed is great?" Erza smiled as she asked Lucy a question. Lucy nodded, "I agree. After this, milk is the best!" She cheered, lifting her hands in the air cheerfully, remembering to not let the towel slide off her chest. Erza chuckled and so did Lucy.

* * *

"What are you doing sitting here and doing nothing?" A voice asked while Natsu who was busy staring into the sky. "Jellal. Fuck off. I'm not in the mood can't you see?" Natsu growled. "I guess I should be asking why your human partner has run off to my house?" Jellal asked slyly. Natsu's ears perked up, "She's over your house? Can I visit her?" Natsu beamed as he sat up. Jellal didn't say anything..."You can come over but not into the house without Erza's permission" Jellal said before disappearing into the darkness. '_So he does have his good points..._'

Quickly the pink-haired demon busted out of the house, not forgetting to forget Lucy's strict rule about not forgetting to lock up the house. Natsu didn't want to see Lucy's sad and depressed because of him, he wanted her to smile brightly. As he ran, he sniffed his way around the street - Panting as he caught his breath in front of a two-story house. He could smell the faint scent of his blonde friend with two other scents which were the current owners of the house.  
Looking up to the second storey, he saw a light illuminating the room, where two shadows of females can be seen through the curtains. He knew who's who. As in instinct, he ran up to the front door and pressed the doorbell simultaneously. His actions shocked the two girls who were having an honest talk. The scarlet-haired mage who it was, "Lucy...I'll see who that doorbell idiot is. Wait here alrights?" Erza said as she walked out of the door.

As Erza walked downstairs, Lucy sat there waiting for her friend. A cold shiver ran down her spine - Someone was watching her. Someone who knew almost everything about her. '_I'm scared_' Lucy shakily stated inwards. The blonde curled herself into a ball that stood upright, her hands covering her ears, her eyes shut closed. Her actions made her viewer chuckle slyly, "Did I scare the poor lamb? Apparently Mary died long ago. Mary died when she adopted two other lost lambs in the woods. Haven't you heard little lamb. To '_never pick up a stray lamb from the dark woods_'?" The girl sang as the wind slowly brushed her short hair away from her face.

Lucy was panicking at this point. She heard two people arguing from downstairs which seemed to be Erza and some other person who was a boy. Surprisement came to her and she soon realized who it was - Her cheating boyfriend. Lucy shred a tear and lifted her head slightly, "I wish that Natsu cannot step into this house..." She said lowly before placing her chin back onto her knee. On cue, a barrier was made around the house. Natsu who was being pushed back by Erza was zapped after hearing Lucy's wish. He groaned in pain as the barrier defended the wisher who was inside the house filled with pain and misery.

The girl chuckled as she looked at Lucy's life points. Another girl appeared next to the other girl, her long white hair tied into a high ponytail. "Lisanna. Enough, let's go home..." Mirajane said as she looked at Lucy who was shivering in fear. Lisanna looked up to her older sister, "Why? It's starting to become_ more_ fun. Didn't you see and hear our conversation earlier nee-san? Natsu said that he loved me and that she's a mere tool. In order to prove his love to me, we kissed passionately" Lisanna stated happily. The older sister could hear Lucy's wails - "I'm terrified...scared...hurt..." Lucy's inner soul cried.  
Mirajane stood proud, "Lisanna. Let's. Go" She said in a much more colder tone - Her eyes glowed a crimson pink color to show her anger. Lisanna flinched at the sudden tone but then smirked, "Remember my sin? I made one of the most baddest sins. Lust...I still want that lust. I want to hold Natsu, be one with him, carry his offspring...I want to go into a sexual intercourse with him. He's all mine. **None**. **Should**. **Own**. **Him**.** I'm**. **His**. **Future**. **Lover.**.." Lisanna said coldly, her eyes showing insanity, her tongue sticking out with thirst of being one with her love.

'_This is not Lisanna...Even if she thirsts of lust, she wouldn't have gone out of control_' Mirajane thought as she stepped back. Lisanna looked over to Mirajane with lustful eyes, she was panting, touching herself as she thought of Natsu. "Nee-san...You know me better. Why are you stopping me in pursuing my love and desires now? You always supported me...Why now?" She asked.

A memory came back to her (May be inappropriate to young readers) - A memory of her catching Lisanna murdering a girl who kissed Natsu many years ago;

_"**HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM!**" Lisanna screamed as she pulled the girls' hair and dragged her into the alley way. Her eyes was beaming with anger and jealousy. "I'm sorry!" The girl cried out as she winced in pain. "You're not sorry. That face you pulled was disgusting! He's mine! No one is allowed to touch my Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, throwing the poor victim into the war. The girl started to cry while Lisanna was going insane. "I'm going to carry his child. Even if he loves someone other than me. I will kill whoever it is and slice her into tiny pieces, cook her and let Natsu eat it, thinking it as beef" Lisanna chuckled slyly before kicking the girl._

_"Animal Soul: Tigress" Lisanna casually chanted, her body glowed before shattering, revealing Lisanna in her striped tiger outfit. Cackling, Lisanna started to use her claws to slash the injured girl. The sound of clothes and skin ripping made Mirajane feel sick, she wanted to run away but due to a tigers enhance hearing, it wasn't a good idea. Blood was dripping, the screams of the girl ripped the night apart while Lisanna ferociously attacks her like a hungry tiger killing a deer. The squirting of blood dripped down the pale face._

_When the screaming was done, Lisanna laughed like someone else. That's when Mirajane noticed something known as fear - In Lisanna's shadow, a lady with demonic wings was seen with a tail of a demon, but instead of the pointy triangular tip, it was replaced by a heart. It wasn't Lisanna's shadow...It was a succubus. A lust thirsty creature who were known to hunt for lust and boys. What do they aim for? The souls of boys. Kissing, touching, sexual activities - These people were known to eat the souls of their prey with romantic activities known for couples._

_Lisanna laughed out loud before turning her head over to Lisanna. A smirk plastered on her face while the blood dripped down her face. "Time to have some sexual practices with the boys out there~" She sung before vanishing. Mirajane's eyes widened with fear, without her little sister standing in the way. She could see it all, the image was permanently glued into her brain. In front of the older sister laid a limp body with a large puddle of blood slowly growing bigger and bigger. The girls' body was ripped, her heart was pulled out and stabbed into the brick wall with one of the rips. Bones could be seen, her lips ripped and thrown beside her, eyeballs pulled out which hung down. It was awful...Disgusting and hideous._

_A heart that could beat for love, eyes which can glimmer for attention, lips for people's first romantic proof. Everything was now gone. Mirajane's thought for the definition of love shattered into pieces. 'A heart that can beat for murder, eyes that can show signs of insanity and the lips that can do a devious smirk with that no other can do...These are the signs of a murderer that's too much in love and is now dying in thirst of lust filled with blood._

_Mirajane remembered following Lisanna around the streets, she was offering her body to boys who had pink hair and could use the element of fire which resembled as Natsu. She would have fun with them but at the time the boys would seek for more excitement, Lisanna would forcefully kiss them and eat away their souls, giving them a present known as death. The last moment for Lisanna was when she lured Natsu into her house, using magic to make him seek for her body. Before they could do anything that Lisanna wanted to have in a long time, as they both stripped and kissed, she asked Natsu something, "Who do you love?" The answer was something she had not wanted to hear. It was none other, Lucy Heartfilia. The young daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. A girl who doesn't care about wealth - What Lucy ever cared for with the peaceful interactions with the people who lived in happiness in the town._

_Lisanna was now at her limit. Tears streamed down her face, in the shadows of the room, Mirajane could see Lisanna's shadow fighting against the succubus. Lisanna wanted her life to shatter into a million of pieces. At that point, Lisanna punched the half-naked Natsu in the stomach and wiped away his memories of love about the girl named Lucy. She also destroyed the memories about what happened today using the succubus's power. Insanity took over and Lisanna ran over to Lucy's mansion. She slammed the doors opened, revealing Lucy who was singing as she leaned on the window sill peacefully. "I will kill you!" Lisanna shriek as she ran over to Lucy who was just staring outside of the window, wondering about the people who greeted her cheerfully. Before Lisanna could lay an attack on her, the blonde girl looked over to Lisanna peacefully. Her beauty astonished Mirajane and Lisanna - Blonde hair glowing beautifully while her honey-brown eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Her night-gown gave the effect of a living princess._

_Lucy stood up and walked over to Lisanna who stood there, glaring at her. "What's the matter? Why are you angry? Why are you trying to end my love even though I lived on the happiness of others?" Lucy questioned as she looked directly into Lisanna's angered eyes. The short-haired girl dropped her head as tears streamed from her eyes, "Why you ask?! You took my lover's heart that's why!" Lisanna yelled as she transformed into her Tigress form, her claws as sharp as ever. She kicked Lucy into the wall and grabbed her throat, "You have no idea who long that I've ached for his affection and body...I need you out of this world before I could taste his love" Lisanna yelled, lifting her hand up into the air, pulling the girl up._

_Mirajane gave up and killed her little sister, sparing the blondes life. She used magic to erase what happened for Lucy and then cleaned the bloody mess before taking her sisters' limp body into the dark forest. In regret of the murder and stalking her little sisters activities, she suicided and died next to her sister._

* * *

When Mirajane snapped out of her trance of remembering further of what she remembered that day, Lisanna was not by her side any more. Her eyes widened when she saw Lisanna singing next to Lucy who was being frightened.

"_Mary had a little lamb,_  
_Little lamb, Little lamb..._  
_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow..._"

Lucy flinched when she heard the singing, the song played over and over in her mind. When the singing stopped, Lucy quickly got up and ran for the door. She screamed when someone kicked her to the wall. A hand around her thin neck, slowly pulling her into the air. A memory returned to Lucy - She slowly looked down to the owner of the hand, there stood Lisanna with killing eyes. Her eyes widened with fear. Lisanna smirked and tighened her grip, "I see that you remembered everything that happened many years ago when we were younger...Around..._four years ago_? Ahhh. That's right. It happened when we were only fifteen" She chuckled.

Lucy screamed in pain when Lisanna used her free hand to punch Lucy in the stomach. "I don't know who you are exactly and I don't know why you're aiming to kill me but now my answer has changed. I'm living for my own benefit. I haven't done anything to make you angry" Lucy said weakly. Her response made Lisanna even more angry, she threw her to an another wall with full force. Her scream was louder. It was now heard by Erza, Natsu, Mirajane and the neighborhood.  
On cue, Erza ran upstairs without looking back at Natsu. Natsu was brutally fighting against the barrier and so was Mirajane who was caught off guard by Sakura who came over to the area with Ayama and had just wished for Mirajane to be unable to go inside the house. Ayame wished for Lucy to be killed as she stood outside Erza's house.

Not giving up, Mirajane remembered someone who loved Lucy dearly - Sting Eucliffe. immediately, Mirajane flew out to the house where Sting and his close friend, Rogue, were living. '_I'll be on your side Lucy, no matter how many years it'll take for them to forget about making you sad_' Mirajane thought as she crashed into Sting's living room with cuts all over from her previous battle with the barrier. She looked up to see a shocked Sting and Rogue standing in front of her, "You're Sting right?" Mirajane asked weakly as she slowly looked up, her pain and cuts may be healed but the blood and pained eyes remained. "Yea. Who are you?" Sting asked. "I am the demon who belongs to Sakura Heartfilia. I have a request to ask -" Mirjane paused to think to herself, she dropped her head. '_I'm sorry Sakura-sama but your evilness is no more to me!_' She had to be strong, she raised her head with something she once had forgotten, Pride. "Please save Lucy. She's in danger and her demon is currently having difficulties in saving her" Mirajane asked with determination.

Sting couldn't believe it, '_Lucy's in danger?! That idiot!_', "Sting..." Rogue said as he placed his hand on Sting's shoulder, making him snap out of it. "Where's the house? Where is she?!" Sting said sternly which made Mirajane shed tears of joy. "**Follow me**"  
While Mirajane lead Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds to Erza's house. Erza was having difficulties fighting against Lisanna herself. Lisanna had her tail wrapped around Lucy's body tightly, making her have troubles breathing while moving around, fighting Erza who was simultaneously changing armors to fight, '_I need to get stronger...To fight for Lucy. Jellal...Where are you?_' Erza thought to herself as she swung her sword to Lisanna who easily dodged it.

Even though Erza thought that her demon was far away, she was indeed right for a moment. Jellal came running back to Erza's house with people - Wendy group, Gray's Group and Levy group. The human group and Jellal ran busting through the door, running upstairs to help Erza while the Gajeel attacked the two adopted Heartfilia's, the other two, Romeo and Juvia, stopped in front of the barrier and helped Natsu break the the barrier.  
While everyone fought, Sting and Rogue were still following Mirajane. As they fought to save Lucy, there were six people watching them in the distance - Three humans and three Exceeds. "So this is the_ last_ fight huh?" The man said as his headphones sparked.

"Yes it is...Erza notified me about the situation. It seemed that her hunch was right" The short man said. "Will they be alright?" The white Exceed asked. "Natsu..." The blue Exceed cried out. "I'm scared about the future...They're fighting against _demons_ and their masters can wish for anything" The black Exceed muttered. "Those kids may be a handful but I don't know about this situation" The other man stated as he watched Natsu beating the barrier with the other two supporting him.

"**Damn it Luce! I don't care if you don't want to see me again but don't ever say to me that you hate me!**" Natsu yelled out loud as he looked up to the broken window. Lucy was struggling to free herself for her dear life. She stopped when she heard Natsu yell out. Her tears were streaming from her eyes, "**NATSUUU!**" Lucy cried out, screaming out for his name. Natsu heard her voice, he knew that the spell should have weakened, when he was about to punch the barrier, three people ran passed him. "Huh?" Natsu said dumbfounded, a question mark floated on top of his head. Snapping out it, he hoped that the barrier would break, "Don't mess with me!" Natsu yelled as he punched the barrier. Granting his own wish, the barrier came breaking down. Gajeel quickly wrapped the two girls and ran into the house, following everyone.

"They're strong kids. I'm sure that they'll manage..." The man said.


	10. Let the War Begin!

_**Finally I'm back! I was kind of busy so I didn't have time to update any of my fanfictions. As mentioned before, Grant my Wish is almost to an end and this is the final heated scene that I'll be writing for this fanfic. There should be about two more chapters left (Not quite sure how many are left though).**_  
_**Just to let you all know. I've decided to put my Google+ into use. To follow and get updated with plans and updates, please follow me by adding me into your circle. Google+ is like Facebook which can be made by your Gmail account. The following name used on my Google+ is just my online name. **_  
_**Here's a link to my page. Please add me into your circle. **_  
_**We can talk and might even collab into making a oneshot together online ^^: u/0/108576837330780656405/posts**_

_**Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me at any means.**_  
_**Please Follow, Favourite or Review after reading!**_  
_**- Celestial Hime**_

* * *

_"Yes it is...Erza notified me about the situation. It seemed that her hunch was right" The short man said. "Will they be alright?" The white Exceed asked. "Natsu..." The blue Exceed cried out. "I'm scared about the future...They're fighting against demons and their masters can wish for anything" The black Exceed muttered. "Those kids may be a handful but I don't know about this situation" The other man stated as he watched Natsu beating the barrier with the other two supporting him._

_"Damn it Luce! I don't care if you don't want to see me again but don't ever say to me that you hate me!" Natsu yelled out loud as he looked up to the broken window. Lucy was struggling to free herself for her dear life. She stopped when she heard Natsu yell out. Her tears were streaming from her eyes, "NATSUUU!" Lucy cried out, screaming out for his name. Natsu heard her voice, he knew that the spell should have weakened, when he was about to punch the barrier, three people ran passed him. "Huh?" Natsu said dumbfounded, a question mark floated on top of his head. Snapping out it, he hoped that the barrier would break, "Don't mess with me!" Natsu yelled as he punched the barrier. Granting his own wish, the barrier came breaking down. Gajeel quickly wrapped the two girls and ran into the house, following everyone._

_"They're strong kids. I'm sure that they'll manage..." The man said._

* * *

"Tsk. More interference" Lisanna cussed as the door came crashing open, revealing everyone there. She raised up her right hand and looked at the group and then to Erza who was panting heavily. "I guess we should settle this outside" Lisanna chuckled as she clicked her fingers which soon teleported them onto the streets which were right next to Erza's house. She snapped her fingers again with broke Gajeel's iron which held the two girls in place. "Nee-san. I thought that you were on my side...Now you're siding with those humans?!" Lisanna yelled.

Mirajane stepped up, and held her hand, holding into thin air which slowly appeared a contract sheet with Sakura's signature, "What are you doing with that contract you idiotic demon?!" Sakura yelled as she stood up. "Your evil is no more to my attention. I never wanted to do these types of things...Hurting Lucy multiple times, causing her to cry out in pain even though she's been living for people's happiness. I wanted to be a cupid...Someone who can make people find their way to happiness, but no, you were the one to stop my ways -" Before Mirajane could say anything, Sakura beat her to it, "**IWISHTOBECOMEADEMON! A DEMON AS STRONG AS SATAN!**" Sakura yelled out. Ayame chuckled, "Lisanna, the same wish as my _dear_ sister" She said. "Hai..." Lisanna replied.

Magic soon swarmed around the two girls, their appearances stayed the same but they had a few changes. They had horns, demonic tails and wings. They were surrounded with small demons that circled them, laughing insanely at their new masters. Black magic took over their bodies - They were no more known as Sakura and Ayame. They were now demons whose aim is to kill Lucy Heartfilia. What was their aim? To make the girl who almost had everything suffer.

"How's it possible?! I didn't grant it yet..." Mirajane asked. "Their power forced it to happen...Their sin is deadly, the same as Lisanna's sin, they are now taken over completely. What sin you may ask? _Greed_" A voice said. "Ha?" Natsu said bluntly. The man sighed and appeared out of the darkness with six people. "Zeref?!" Jellal gasped. "Why is the principle/Fairy Tail master, Happy, Carla, Lily and Gildarts-sensei here?" Erza asked. "You should know the reason" Makarov stated. "Hurry up and rip up that contract!" Jellal yelled.

"Isn't it great when the girl who ruined your life is in your grasp? Natsu...We can finally marry each other now" Lisanna said as she licked her lower lip. "I'm not marrying you Lisanna. I loved you as a_ family_.." Natsu stated. "Are you saying that you love her?! What can she do?!" Lisanna yelled out in anger as she tightened her grip on Lucy, making her cry out in pain. "She's special! She smiles when she sad and angry. She never thought about revenge and she never wished for the wrong-doing!" Natsu confessed, his face blushing. "**Are you serious?!** After I took away your memories, yet you still love her?!" The short-haired demon cried out. Her statement made Lucy and Natsu flinch and looked at each other, "No way..." Lucy said in disbelief.

Zeref sighed and ran towards Lisanna who lowered her guard and slashed his scythe through her body, killing the succubus who lived inside her body. Lisanna dropped Lucy into the ground with tears streaming from her eyes. "Your contract with Ayame Heartfilia is _off_" Zeref said. Their conversation was interfered by Sakura and Ayame who were now laughing insanely. "**This world shall burn in the depths of hell!**" Ayame cackled. "**Die, scream, yell in pain!**" Sakura cried out as they soon flew into the sky, causing devastation everywhere.

"Call Fairy Tail. It's time for war" Makarov said sternly to Happy and Carla. "Hai" The two Exceeds replied and quickly flew away. "Time for some fun" Lily chuckled as he transformed into his humanoid cat form. He punched a flying demon, causing it to rot away. Sting ran over to Lucy who was still catching her breath, "Are you alright?" He asked. Lucy nodded, "I'm fine..." Lucy replied as she looked over to Lisanna who was crying as she looked up to the red night sky.  
Lucy lowered her head and stood up, Natsu helped her steady herself as she walked over to Lisanna. Her bangs were shadowing her eyes, "Lisanna..." Lucy called.

As Lisanna responded to Lucy, she turned her head, earning a slap in the face. Lisanna placed her hand on the mark. "Everyone! Fight the demons and those two girls! Don't let them get away!" Makarov yelled. "HAI!" Everyone ran off and left Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna behind. Lisanna looked up to Lucy again, she was about to yell but she earned an another slap on the face but on the other side, "Why did you do that?! Can't you see that because of your jealousy, you've caused trouble in this world?!" Lucy yelled. Lisanna remained quite while Lucy was beyond furious. "Lucy..." Natsu said quietly. Lucy flinched then calmed herself down from frustration, "Let's start of fresh alright. This world may shatter but with everyone's co-operation, we _may_ save it...Will you help us?" Lucy asked softly as she gave out her hand.

Mirajane started to cry while Lisanna looked at Lucy in disbelief, "You want me to fight along with you guys even after what I've done?" Lisanna questioned. The blonde smiled warmly at Lisanna, "Yes...We all may _misunderstand_ but was it you who wanted to kill? You just wanted Natsu to love you right?" Lucy asked as she held out her hand for a handshake of truce. Lisanna looked at the blonde then to her hand, Lisanna smiled, "I guess I should start again..." Lisanna chuckled as she shook Lucy's hand. Mirajane ran to hug Lisanna, "You baka. You've made me soo worried" She scolded. "I'm sorry for making you worried nee-san" Lisanna said, returning the hug.

"Let's go and save the world" Natsu said to Lisanna warmly. The short-haired demon smiled, "Yea..."

"I'm all fired up!"  
"Demon Soul: Halphas!"  
"Animal Soul: Tigress!"  
"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

Quickly the four went into action, Mirajane and Lisanna separated while Natsu remained sided with Lucy. '_Natsu better have some explaining to do after we save the world. This was what my counterpart had mentioned - Destruction, misery, sadness and death. Have I forgiven Lisanna that easily?...Anyways. I must do what I must do_' Lucy thought inwards as she continued to run. As they ran down the street, Natsu looked over to Lucy, watching her hair flow gracefully as she ran in front of him along with her spirit, '_It's all a misunderstanding. I must tell Lucy the truth_' Natsu mentioned himself. He slowly opened his mouth, "Luce...When we're done with this. I want to tell you something" Natsu stated. The blonde looked back and nodded before looking back up ahead. Natsu felt proud, he wanted to man-up for her, protect her and be by her side.

* * *

"**Take this!**" Erza yelled as she ran and jumped into the air, swinging her sword down the the bull-headed demon. The demon noticed her and blocked her attack, "Tsk" Erza cussed as she back-flipped back to where Jellal stood. "Need help?" Jellal asked casually. "Not yet. This is my world and I _shall_ defend it!" Erza yelled as she charged towards the demon once more, cutting his leg. "I shall cut you up and roast you for my dinner!" The bull yelled.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" Erza requiped as she attacked the monster. The clashing of the sword and hooves could be heard in the distance. "GAAAAH" The scarlet-haired mage groaned as she was pushed into a tree, "A mere human is in no power to defeat me!" The demon cackled as he swung his hooves towards to Erza but to be only blocked by Jellal who only stood in front of her with his right palm facing the demon.

"What..." Erza questioned when she opened her eyes to see Jellal standing in front of her, blocking the demons attack with just a hand. "Hurry up and call for your swords..." Jellal muttered under his breath. Erza nodded before slowly standing up, "The mighty Titania shall not be defeated" Erza said as she steadied herself. Jellal was shocked but smirked instead, "As strong as ever..." He chuckled.  
"10...15...20...22...Urgh...40...48...53...64...70...75...82...Too much...90...92...93...97...Almost there...99...100! **Go my swords!**" Erza yelled as she pointed her sword towards the demon. Slowly, a few came charging down to the bull before the whole swarm came flying directly down, cutting and bruising the demon. "Shit...We're going to need more than that to defeat him." Erza stated. "The _stronger_ their masters power is, the _stronger_ they are..." Jellal explained.

"RAAAHH! You know? That really tickles. How about tasting your own medicine?" The demon laughed as he ran towards Erza and Jellal. His front hooves slowly glowed a dark blue color Slowly, his hooves transformed into hands. He reached behind his back where a thick sword appeared, quickly he grabbed it and lunged his hand forward, swinging it down to Erza. Titania noticed his tactics and pulled out two of her strongest swords, placing it over each other, forming a cross and holding it in front of her body.

"Aim! **FIRE!**" A voice yelled as a gunfire was heard. Within two seconds, a whole army of bullets came shooting towards the demon. "Yeeehaaa! Time to slay some vicious demons!" The lady shouted out in excitement as she jumped down next to Erza. "Who are you?" Jellal asked, running in front of Erza, protecting her if anything bad happens. "Jellal...That mark...It's Fairy Tails!" Erza stated out as she walked in front of him in awe. "That's correct. Erza was it? My name is Bisca" Bisca introduced with a smile. The three quickly jumped out-of-the-way when the sword almost made contact with the ground. "Tsk. Target Lock On: Homing Shot!" Bisca yelled out as her riffle glowed a green color she knelt down on one knee and aimed, "Fire!" She yelled, pressing the trigger as it shot the demon before exploding. "Alzack! Now!" The green-haired woman yelled out, turning to face the light post where a figure of a man stood, "Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion!" He yelled. Soon, a whole row of guns appeared, surrounding the demon, with a blink of an eye, the guns started to shoot the bull.

Alzack jumped down to join his lover, the four watched intensely at the place where the demon groaned. "Was that enough?" Erza questioned, her eyes wide as she just saw the intense teamwork. "What are you saying Erza? Alzack is -" Bisca's reply was cut off from a loud wail. "Watch out!" Jellal yelled as he pushed Erza away from the incoming sword.

* * *

"Cookoo! What time is it? It's time for a killing spree!" A humanoid chicken cried out as his eyes insanely twitched. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled before running towards the chicken, "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She cried out once more before running back next to Romeo. "Purple Fire!" Romeo yelled, throwing a fistful of purple flames over to the chicken, thankfully, his power was strong enough to stick onto the chicken and the ground, making the chicken unable to charge towards them. The Sky Dragon Slayer ran up to the chicken again, "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She yelled once more, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy grunted, Romeo ran up to her, "Blue Fire!" He supported, allowing his blue flame to fuse together with Wendy's. "**Sky Dragon's Blue Roar! Unison Raid!**" They shouted together, holding onto their magic as long as possible.

The humanoid chicken squawked in a high-pitched voice. As the two young mages offensive attack faded, they were panting really heavily, "I. Can't. Hold. It. Much. Longer" Wendy panted as she fell down onto the floor, trying to catch her breath. "Cookoo! Play time is _over_! Time for some_ gruesome_ activity!" He chuckled as he pointed his feathery fingers towards his stomach that had a ticking clock implanted on it. "No way!" Wendy questioned in disbelief. "He managed to pull off our unison raid!" Romeo stated with pure shock. "Timing Explosion!" The chicken chuckled as his ticking stomach released out a ray of charging numbers towards them. The two managed to jump out of the way quickly, just in time to avoid the attack, "**I wish to know more Sky Dragon Slaying magic!**" Wendy cried out. "Wish granted! 4 years deducted!" Romeo yelled out.

Wendy landed safely before feeling much more stronger, without any hesitation, she jumped high into the air, "Sky Dragon's Mighty Blade!" She cried out as she clapped her hands together. The sound of the clap boomed, creating a huge wave of air flying towards the chicken like a blade. The loud boom was heard and the chicken squawked out a high-pitched wail. "Tik-Tok-Tik-Tok. Cookoo! Timing Stopper!" The demon yelled out. Without them even noticing, their movements were slowly getting slower as if time stopped. Soon, with a blink of an eye, time resumed back to its normal pace and Romeo screamed out in pain when invisible cuts were being made onto his body, "**ROMEO!**" She cried out as she ran to him. "Sky Dragon's Bellow!" She yelled as she gave out a roar that was two times bigger. Her roar pushed him back slightly.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A voice yelled. Quickly, a beam of lightning came electrocuting the chicken. "Hmmm. Is it time for some _electrified_ chicken?" The voice gruffed before the owner walked out from the bush, "Cookoo!" The chicken yelled. "Tsk. Shut up you non-flying bird" The man grunted. His remarks made the demon flinch from being offended. "**I can fly!**" The chicken cried out, trying to fly into the sky. As a failed attempt was made. He fell onto his butt, making the three laugh out loud. "Enough chit-chat. Lightning Dragons Wing Attack!" He yelled as he attacked the demon.

"Who _are_ you?" Wendy questioned. "The names Laxus" He replied as his headphones sparked.

* * *

"Ice-Make: Lance!"  
"Water Slicer!"

The two mages attacked the flying succubus, "Ohhh Grayy-samma...Are you that interested with this stalker~?" The succubus questioned as she winked at Gray seductively which made the man flinch. "Tsk. You're even more worse than Juvia herself!" Gray retorted as he ran up to the succubus, "Ice-Make: Hammer!" He grunted, swinging the newly made ice hammer towards the woman, clashing it down to the ground, barely missing her. "That's no fun Gray-samaa~~" She sung as she flew close to him, her hands lifting up his chin. "Stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out as she ran up to the two, "Water Slicer!" She yelled out once more, separating the two apart.

"Ice-Make: Excalibur " He yelled, placing his fist on his palm before drawing out a huge sword. "**GYAAH!**" He cried out as he ran up to her, swinging his sword to the succubus. Successfully, he sliced off the tip of her demonic tail making her scream in pain. "Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out as she covered his ears from the deafening scream. "What was that?" Gray questioned as he looked at the crying demon. "How dare you cut off the tip of my tail!" She screeched to her highest voice octaves. "Don't you dare scream to my Gray-sama like that! Water Lock!" Juvia yelled as she trapped the demon using her tail.

* * *

"Nee-san!"  
"Step back!" Mirajane shouted as she blocked the demons swift movement. "Don't you dare look down on me!" She yelled as she pushed the demon away with pure force before releasing out her magic as she screamed. "Satan Soul!" Sooner than you know it, Mirajane's form transformed into what people used to call, '_A demon_'. "I wonder how the others are doing..." Lisanna questioned herself as she watched her older sister punch the man in the face.


	11. Stand our Ground

**_This was a bit rushed so I'm sorry! Anyways, two-one chapters left.  
_**

**_Japan is slowly being invaded by demons due to Sakura and Ayame Heartfilia who has forced magic upon themselves.  
__As evil slowly spreads around the world - Comrades will one by one fall.  
Counterpart along counterpart will fight for what's right, but their efforts will soon crumple when one stands their ground.  
__The screams from the innocent rips the night apart. As the flames slowly engulf the world, where may they go?  
__Is it Heaven or Hell which seeks their deeds?  
__There is one way left and that is to fight for what's right.  
"I will not let them go" Is what they would say, but there is only one option that one has to take.  
_**

**_Please Review, Favorite or Follow after reading!  
- Celestial Hime_**

**_Google+ - ChiiChii Lee (CelestialHime)  
Deviantart - AznTiffaniix  
_**

* * *

_"Nee-san!"_  
_"Step back!" Mirajane shouted as she blocked the demons swift movement. "Don't you dare look down on me!" She yelled as she pushed the demon away with pure force before releasing out her magic as she screamed. "Take-over: Satan Soul!" Sooner than you know it, Mirajane's form transformed into what people used to call, 'A demon'._

* * *

"Why did you change transformations?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Satan Soul. Her sister looked back to look at her little sister, "Have you seen that demon? She's incredibly _fast and strong_. Halphas in indeed in equal terms of strength with her but we seriously don't know what her capability is. That demon _may_ have something up her sleeve" Mirajane stated as she looked at the demon, giving it a long death glare before taking a move. The she demon raised her right leg high into the sky before pulling it down with power. The demon crossed her arms over her head to block herself, unfortunately for her, Mira was strong, causing her to be pushed back down onto the ground below them. The demon gagged on her blood when she reached in contact with the concrete floor.

Mirajane flew down to stand with her little sister. "Slash Claw!" Lisanna yelled as her claws got longer and sharper. Quickly, the girl pounced onto the demon. The wincing demon smirked at Lisanna, "**Watch out!**" Mirajane cried out before pushing Lisanna away from the demon. Without any notice, the demon stabbed Mirajane in the stomach, making her cough out crimson red blood. "Nee-san!" Lisanna shouted as she ran over to her sister. Before she could make any contact with her, Mirajane was slowly engulfed by strong forces of wind, "Demon Soul: Halphas!" Mirajane screamed before transforming into Halphas, "I now know your techniques" She said calmly as she clenched her fist in front of her body as if she was clenching onto the demons body.

The demon clicked its tongue, "Tsk. Legima Tsunder!" She yelled as she pointed up into the air before pointing down to Mirajane. Soon, a blackish grey cloud started to form above Mirajane and immediately a strong struck of thunder came shooting down towards her.  
"Sky Dragon's Roar!" A petite voice cried out. A man then ran up and up on top of the beam of wind and slowly ate the lightning. "That's some pathetic lightning you got there" Laxus commented as he wiped his mouth.

"What? More people?! What happened to Ticker?!" The demon girl cried out as she glowed pink. "You mean that chicken? Uhhhh..." Laxus looked over to Romeo. "He got electrocuted" He beamed. The demon flinched before the glowing light around her sparked apart. She was completely different in what she looked before - Long blonde hair that split into two, hanging over her bare shoulders that had its tips curled. Her shirt was a black high and low, the front being low which revealed her stomach. She was wearing shorts that were tinted which the top was black, slowly fading into white. The demon was also wearing a red bow on top of her head which was big but not exactly too big. Compared to before, she looked a lot much more lively compared to what she was before. A 30-year old women with a lack of fashion sense. Yep, this is definitely the true form of the demon.

The demon did a curtsy to the four, "Nice to meet you. It's quite _rude_ of me to not introduce myself to you people before fighting. My name is Balisha. Demon of the lightning and water" She greeted. "Mirajane. Take-Over mage" Mirajane introduced. "Lisanna. Younger sister of Mira. Take-Over mage" Lisanna introduced after her sister. "Wendy. Sky Dragon Slayer" Wendy stated as she healed Mirajane who was clenching onto her stomach. "Laxus...Lightning Dragon Slayer". "Romeo. Rainbow Flame user". Balisha chuckled, "I'm not going to get defeated. Besides, I control _two_ elements unlike you" She boasted.

* * *

"Solid-Script: Iron!" Levy yelled as she summoned out a word saying iron made out of iron. The demon ate the iron word and felt charged up, "Thanks for the meal shortie. Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel thanked then yelled, releasing out a powerful roar towards their opponent. "I'm not going to lose!" The demon yelled. "Music Killer!" The girl screamed as she strummed her bass guitar which soon started sending out a harsh, ear-deafening tune. "I can't bear it! **Solid-Script: Silent!**" Levy cried out as she covered her ears. "Iron Dragon's Wing Attack!" Gajeel grunted as he attacked which Levy's magic started to get active.

"Oh-No-No! Music Breaker!" The demon yelled out, holding onto the 'er' which echoed the air. His attack broke Levy's Solid-Script, "Im-Im-Impossible!" Levy stuttered as her eyes widened with pure shock. "Surprise-Surprise?" The girl chuckled as she licked her bass. "That's just nasty" Gajeel pointed out. "Oh come on!" The girl complained. "Solid-Script: Fire!" Levy chanted. A 'Fire' was formed and it started to blow out flames of red towards the girl. "Not on my watch!" She yelled.  
The Solid Script mage smirked, "Solid-Script: Oil!" She yelled out, releasing the thick brown substance over the demon making her squeal in disgust. The oil started to catch on fire and soon she was being burnt alive. "**AHHH!** I hate fire!" She yelled in disgust as she ran around like a child.

"Now Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she looked over to him. "Don't command me around shortie. Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel yelled as he punched the girl in the stomach making her scream in pain. "But how?!" She grunted as she clenched her stomach, "I died. I'm a Dragon Slayer. I'm much more stronger than normal, casual magic!" Gajeel stated before kicking her into the wall. "If I can't lay my hands on _you_ then I can just cause _devastation_!" The demon yelled as she flew into the sky, "Flaming Music!" She screamed before cackling.

Music notes started to form around her before flying everywhere. Once it made contact which something, it'll explode and catch on fire. The innocent citizens started to run out of their houses and started to scream their heads off as their houses started to burn. A demon crashed into the building right beside the group and soon Gajeel and Juvia came into view. "**How dare you flirt with Juvia's Gray-sama!**" Juvia screamed. "Water Nebula!" Juvia screamed as she attacked the succubus. Everyone could hear the demons high pitched scream once Juvia attacked her. "Juvia is not a mere weakling! Juvia lives for the ones that she loves!" She cried out. "**Juvia! Enough!**" Gray yelled out. "Juvia is not going to lose to someone who just _relies_ on flirting and magic! Juvia isn't that selfish! Juvia will use her _own_ powers to _pursue_ her love! Wings of Love!" Juvia screamed as she lifted up her left arm high into the sky before swinging it down while she did the same to her right but in the opposite direction which created a powerful whirlpool with neon pink hearts in it. It was a direct hit once again but it cause a huge amount of damage.

The succubus flew straight out of the crumbled building, "Hearty Cyclone!" She screamed as her body slowly spun around, increasing its pace until the right amount of wind spun around her. Once it was ready, she thrashed her hands up into the air, lifting the cyclone above her head before swinging it down to the city, sucking up a huge amount of the escaping public. Gray immediently went into action, "**FREEZE!**" He yelled out as he froze the cyclone. "Water Body!" Juvia calmly chanted as she flew over to the citizens, "Solid-Script: Heat!" Levy chanted as she wrote the word 'heat' in the air. As the co-operation began to occur, the two demons escaped while causing mayhem. Juvia managed to get the citizens out of the ice without hurting them while Levy slowly met down the area where Juvia couldn't reach.  
When they were done, the demon succubus and music freak were gone.

* * *

"So what are we going to do princess? The city is started to get destroyed" Loke stated as he looked up to the sky where many magical circles and demons were seen in the air as they fought. "It's just like what she said..." Lucy said quietly to herself as her eyes widened. "**KYYAA!**" Lucy screamed when a man came out of the ground, "_Bonjour_~ If I can have your heart as a toll fee" The French demon mocked as he stroked his mustache "Loke!" Lucy commanded. "Dark Criture: Destruction!" A voice yelled. "Go-Go! My babies!" Another voice yelled. "I'm letting you have all the fun there! Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" A female voice joined in. Three people came into view as their attacks directly hit the man, "_Hi_~ The fairy has _made_ her appearance!" The female cheered in glee. "Shut up Evergreen!" The man wearing a helmet cussed. "What did ya say?!" She retorted.

A man in green walked up to Lucy and Natsu, "We'll handle him. Hurry up and go" He said. "Uhh. Hai" Lucy said as she nodded before running. "Loke! Onegai!" Lucy shouted when they ran a decent distant before stopping, "**I wish to know the Teleportation and Fire Dragon Slaying spells that my counterpart knows of!**" Lucy yelled as she faced Natsu, her right hand on her hand while her free hand hung. "Sure thing Luce" Natsu stated before glowing red. A key popped right in front of her, a rare bronze key that levitated "This bronze key isn't the same type as your counterpart but it is equally powerful as hers. Dragon Slaying magic has all been transferred Natsu announced. The blonde looked over to her lion spirit and mouthed out, 'onegai' once again. Understanding her intentions, Loke ran out to seek the needed.

"Open! Gate of the Portals! Take me to my counterpart's world!" Lucy chanted as she threw the key into the air. A magical circle floated above the key before a portal with a ray of different colors spun and fused together. Bravely, the two walked in the portal before walking into the land of the Dragons. "This way..." A beautiful woman said as she guided the two into the palace.

"It's been a while. I guess my prediction was _correct_. Don't worry, we're here to help" Counterpart Lucy said as she raised her two arms to prove that they're ready to fight. Every single counterpart of her friends were standing right in front of them - Counterpart Erza, Counterpart Gray, even counterparts of the people she just met. "This is _Fairy Tail_. The place where we fight for others and our nakamas. You Lucy_ are_ special. You're _my_ counterpart! Let's** all work together**" Counterpart Lucy cheered as she clapped her hands together.

Lucy's eyes started to water, "Yes" She cried out as she ran up to hug her counterpart. "**To win and save our counterparts!**" Counterpart Erza yelled as she held up her sword. "YEAAA!" Counterpart Fairy Tail cheered as they fist pumped the air. The two blondes separated, "I'm all fired up" Counterpart Lucy and Natsu cheered as they were engulfed by their burning red flames. "Good luck mummy!" The two children cheered together.


	12. Counterpart Cooperation! We Won't Lose!

I'm back! I'm such a bad author ) (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
So sorry for the late update! I've been partially busy these days since exams and assignments are being handed out. Such a busy month! But...Holidays are now here to save the day so I'll be updating more often.

'Grant my Wish' is now near its end since these last chapters are going to be preeeetty long - So be prepared to read more than 5,000 words. It just shows how much I wuv ya. So now...I'll be placing down...For now. ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

- Celestial Hime

* * *

_Lucy's eyes started to water, "Yes" She cried out as she ran up to hug her counterpart. "To win and save our counterparts!" Counterpart Erza yelled as she held up her sword. "YEAAA!" Counterpart Fairy Tail cheered as they fist pumped the air. The two blondes separated, "I'm all fired up" Counterpart Lucy and Natsu cheered as they were engulfed by their burning red flames. "Good luck mummy!" The two children cheered together._

* * *

Counter Lucy smiled at her two children, "We'll come back soon. Mamma will defeat those bad guys alright. Be good children and stay here with Aunty Winter" Counter Lucy said nicely as she bent down to hug her two children. "_We will~_" They chimed cutely. "They're soo adorable" Lucy adored as she pinched one of their cheeks.

"Lucy..." Counter Lucy called out which made Lucy flinch. "Hai?" She questioned while she stood up, dusting off the invisible dust from her clothes. "Let me ask you straightly. -" Counterpart Lucy took a deep breath and breathed out. Dragons slowly landed around her as they waited for her questioned to be spilled out. "- Do you need the support from my_ dragons_?"  
Lucy looked over to her demon who looked back at her with concern and concentration, he slowly nodded his head, not because that he wanted to see his counterpart father, he wanted to protect Lucy's world from devastation. The blonde closed her eyes and breathed in before opening her eyes to look at the gazes of participation and co-operation. The blonde nodded, "The more help - The _better_" She replied in confidence which everyone cheered to. "Do you need my magic?" Counterpart Lucy asked. Lucy shook her head, "From my previous wish...I have _all_ of the needed" She answered with a gentle smile.

Lucy's counterpart nodded and slowly turned around to her friends, nakama and dragons, "**It is time! We shall protect Lucy's world from the darkness like what we've done years ago!**" She yelled out. "**Wait!**" A voice cried out. All eyes laid attention over to a certain Water Dragon, "Aquanta?" Igneel questioned. "Should we call for '_him_'?" Aquanta asked. Counterpart Lucy shook her head, "He's busy. We shall use our own power to fight" She said sternly before turning her attention over to one of her dragons, nodding her head. "Open! Gate to Lucy's world!" The dragon roared as its wings spread wide open. "**Everyone get into position!**" Counterpart Natsu shouted, pointing onto the dragons who lowered its neck to allow passage. Quickly, the guild members came climbing onto a dragons back and sat down, securing themselves for the quick ride. Lucy's and Natsu's counterpart helped them get onto Igneel's back and soon every dragons wings spread out.

The two children watched in awe before looking over to their aunty who gave them a special privilege, "**READY? GO! GO! GO!**" The children screamed in excitement before watching the dragons fly into the sky and into the portal. As they flew into the portal, Counterpart Lucy called out one of her special spells which allowed her to have wings. Quickly she took off and flew in front of the herd of dragons, "Each guild member will have a dragon each. Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza and additional guilds, Sting and Rogue! Go to your teaming dragons! All of you! Go find your counterparts and help them!" She yelled out in commando form. They all nodded their heads while the called out groups of people jumped around.

The exit of the portal started to glow and the dragons gave out a deafening roar before flying out of the portal, "**LET'S GO!**" Counterpart Natsu cheered.

* * *

"I can't breathe..." Erza coughed out blood as she struggled to get up. She stabbed one of her swords into the ground to support her as she got up. "Erza...Something's in the sky" Jellal pointed out, pointing into the sky where a portal was opening up and a herd/army of dragons came flying out. Bisca and Alzack ran off to kill any other demons who appeared in an another area. "What's going on?" She questioned.

The bull-headed demon cackled before swinging down his blade which happened while the two were off-guard. The two turned their heads around and were about to defend themselves but realized it was too late. Soon, a mighty roar was heard before something happened.

"_I am the warrior of justice,_  
_Hear out my faithful call and come to my aid,_  
_Come forth, Dance of the Warrior!_"

A familiar voice called out and without anyone knowing, a whole army of swords came darting down onto the ground - Missing the two injured people from any further harm. Erza's eyes widened in shock when she saw the hair of the colour scarlet and the armour of silver metal. The girl danced around, grabbing a new sword after each slice and slash given to the demon. When almost all swords were done, it shattered into fine pieces which slowly flew into the sky. The girl turned around. Her scarlet hair dancing in the wind as she turned. It was no other than Erza Titania Scarlet - Her own counterpart from another world. "Am I late?" She smiled at Erza and Jellal. "W-W-What's going on?" Erza questioned as she tried to compose her confusion but couldn't. '_Is this some type of prank?!_'. "I'm your counterpart. Who knew that we're meeting under such troubles?" Counterpart Erza replied firmly.

"**Titan!**" Counterpart Erza called out as she looked into the sky. The two confused mages looked up to see a huge silver dragon flapping its wings above them, "Sure thing Titania!" The dragon responded before flying high into the air, "Weaponry Dragon's Roar!" The metallic dragon roared as it attacked the demon with a powerful silver beam of magic. CE (Counterpart Erza) came running towards the demon, "Circle Sword! Dance my Blades!" She shouted out as her swords which were circling behind her soon came flying over to the demon, stabbing it many times in its hidden heart. The demon grunted and it fell onto its hands and knees, moaning at the pain of the sharp swords that continued stabbing its heart.

CE quickly helped Erza and Jellal onto Titan who was the dragon of weapons, "Now Titan!" She shouted. "Roger! Weaponry Dragon's Faithful Combo!" He yelled out before rows of guns, swords, bombs and archery sets appeared. "**Go!**" He yelled out, his wings flapping down in one swift movement which sent the first row of guns shooting at the demon, followed by swords which flew down, slicing the demon in its path, bombs flying down and exploding while the last row, aimed its arrows in the air, shooting it which then multiplied into different sizes and shapes.  
"He's done" Titan announced as he examined the dead demon, "Off to the next one" CE instructed. The Mercenary Dragon accepted her instructions and flew somewhere in the distance.

"If you're here then does that mean..." Erza questioned. "Hai...Every _single_ counterpart is here right now" CE replied bluntly while she kept an eye around her surroundings as they soared through the sky. '_I hope that we'll be able to save this world. Their problem here is nothing compared to ours. One advantage that they have is their lack of magic. If we can bring magic to this world..._' CE thought to herself as she looked back too see the terrible war happening behind and in front of her.

* * *

"Ice-Make: Bow! Ice-Make: Arrows!" Gray grunted as he forced his magic out from his palms. "Water Slicer!" Juvia cried out as she attacked the blob which continued to eat their magic. "What is this thing?!" Juvia yelled out in frustration in hopes of releasing her anger. The 'Blob' demon bounced up and down before opening its mouth which started shooting back their magic straight at them, "Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray shouted in time, blocking away the repelling magic.

"Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" A voice yelled out. "**Kyyyaaa!** _Two_ Gray-sama's!" Juvia cried out with hearts in her eyes. "This is Juvia's Gray-sama!" Another voice yelled out. The two mages looked up to see two figures jumping down from a dragon, "A d-d-dragon?!" Gray stuttered as he eyed the dragon suspiciously. "To think that my counterpart looks exactly the same as me" The familiar voice stated which made the two turn their heads down to see a replica of himself standing in front of them. "Yes and it seems that this Gray-sama also strips like Juvia's Gray-sama" The other voice stated out. Juvia turned around to see the same situation with her, "Juvia doesn't understand...What's happening?" Juvia questioned. "We're here to help _your_ world" Counter Juvia stated as she walked over to Counter Gray. "Does that mean...". "Yes. We're your counterparts from another world" CJ (Counterpart Juvia) stated innocently. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" The crystal blue dragon bellowed as she gave out a powerful ice roar which shattered the thorny rose cage that CG (Counterpart Gray) countered when they first arrived.

"Should Juvia heal Gray-sama?" Juvia asked in a worried state in mind. "No. We can't waste anymore life years" Gray replied back hesitantly. "No. You must heal yourself" CG stated. "Just let Gray do what he wants. Juvia _understands_ Gray's feelings. Gray wants to protect this world as much as we did when Lucy was in danger" CJ replied back as she placed her hand on CG's bare shoulder. "If you state it that way..." He reasoned as he looked away, somehow hiding his blush.

"What world are you from?" Gray asked as he slowed down his breathing into a normal pace. "Well...We call it Earth World. Our other counterparts are called Edolas. We actually don't know what you or what we would call our world if you were to call your world Earth World" CG explained in confusion. "We actually don't know since we're almost the same person" CJ stated as she gently smiled over to Juvia. She slowly skidded over to Juvia slyly, "So...Have you seen Gray naked yet?" She whispered over which made the poor demon blush. "That is absurd! Juvia will never do that to Gray-sama...Though...Juvia would like to see it though..." Juvia shouted back before lowering her tone then playing with her delicately painted nails and fingers which made Counterpart Juvia chuckle. "Juvia's soo kawaii in this world~" CJ teased.

"Gray...Juvia. There's more ahead" The Ice Dragon stated as she looked over the horizon to see more demons growing from the ground. "Crystalline (Crystal-leen). Head over there and help around as much as possible in the sky. We'll handle things on the ground" CG replied back. The Ice Dragon nodded before soaring through the sky and into the distance. Her roars and screams of offensive attacks could be heard as she hunted down the flying demons in the night sky which had the tint of red madness that looked like flames.

"Let's go" CJ cried out as they started to run. "How come there's dragons?" Juvia started to questioned, running beside her counterpart to listen to each others conversation clearly. "Well...Love- Lucy is actually the Dragon Queen of our world. She lives in the Dragon and Human/Earth World. Lucy recently got a feeling. No. Vision of something devastating happening in this world. We were then called and gathered over to the Dragon World to discuss and that's when your Lucy came over to our world - In search for help and support from_ our_ world" CJ explained briefly. Juvia looked confused, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan from her human, "Gray-sama?" She cried out before stopping. "He's losing blood..." CG stated as he looked at the deep cut on Gray's hip. "Pffft. I'm fine if I do this" Gray said as he placed his hand on the swelling injury, wincing in pain before casting some ice on it which froze the injury, stopping the blood from flowing out from his body.  
Juvia looked at him with concern before allowing her demonic bat wings and tail pop out, she flew over to Gray and picked him up using his underarms, "Juvia will support Gray-sama by doing this. Can Gray-sama still go into battling stance?" She asked innocently. "Yea.. Thanks" He thanked before looking ahead. The young demon gave out a relieving sigh before flying behind the two mages ahead of them.

"**Water Explosion!**" CJ shouted as she swung her two arms over each other, throwing out water seed-shaped bullets towards a growing demon at the front. It soon exploded with a snap of a finger in command. "Ice-Make: Ice Bringer" CG called out, grabbing onto two purely ice sculptured swords, slicing the weak-l leveled demons in a formation of an 'x'. "**We can keep on doing this!**" CG shouted out, feelings confident. "Just wait till you see the _higher_ ups" Gray muttered under his breath. '_They're even worse than these ones_' He thought to himself.

"**KYAA!**" CJ cried out as she was being lifted into the air after what CG had just said. "Aww. Did I surprise you?" A man in a hooded cloak asked in a teasing manner. "Told ya" Gray stated as he shrugged his shoulder while Juvia carefully landed, trying not to get her beloved human to get injured again. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray yelled out, thrusting his magic out to the demon/sinner.

* * *

"Mira-nee. What are we going to about this?"  
"We'll help them when they need help. I'm sure that they'll be able to fight against the demon"  
"Are you sure about that? They seem to be having difficulties while we speak"  
"Transfomia...I think they're doing an excellent job"  
"What are you saying. They're clearly having troubles fighting against that demon. Right Lisanna?"  
"Ha? Uhmmm. I agree with Transformia"

Mirajane and Lisanna were being pushed around by a new demon. It had red eyes and had a body of a ram. Its curved horns on top of its head as an effective guard and shield while its human-like hands held onto its proud thick sword that can slice through three buildings in one swift movement. Its hooves which it stood on seemed to be a good spot to aim for, but the only think blocking it from happening is its pressure of force once it moves - Crushing the ground below them like someone stepping and crushing an aluminum can with one simple step. It wore no clothing, no rude parts, just a body. Its fur was one thing that was attractive. A blue and black fur which mixed along with each other to form a nice colour mixture.  
"I really would like to cut _off_ that long beard of his" The girl hissed, slowly getting agitated from the sight of the swishing and swinging of the beard under the demon's chin. Her patience was at its limits, "**AHH! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!**" Counterpart Lisanna cried out as she jumped down the building. "**LISANNA!**" Counterpart Mirajane called out. The demon behind them chuckled, its white and black scales reflected the moonlight above them, "You better catch up with her...". "I know Transformia" CMi (Counterpart Mirajane) smiled before lunging down her body, allowing her to have a long jump down the edge of the building.

"Take-Over: Halphas!"  
"Take-Over: White Satan Soul!"

A huge cloud of dust and dirt was exploded on contact as they both landed right next to each other. CLi (Counterpart Lisanna) dashed forward to the demon while CMi ran in front of the two panting girls, protecting them from any incoming danger. Being cold and cold-hearted before during her dark past, CLi had no difficulties on deciding on her actions. CLi ran forward, jumping away from any possible attacks that the demon may come up with. With swift movements, CLi managed to grab the demon's beard, pulling it down as the sounds of the ripping flesh was heard. She landed down gracefully and dropped the beard before running around the three girls, running back towards the demon for an attack, "**Soul Extinction!**" She cried out, releasing a powerful white blast of energy towards it. "Nee-san!" CLi called out. "Coming!" CMi hummed before running towards the demon, she jumped away from the sword and landed on the blunt edge of the blade, running up the edge, it was quite a run but she still managed it. Counterpart Mirajane jumped high into the sky before doing a forceful kick in its stomach, pushing it back in distance before attacking, "**Water Slash!**" She yelled out, folding her arms into in 'x' in front of her chest before opening her arms over her head which created two huge waves of water in a shape of blades towards the demon.

The demon groaned loudly, creating a mini-earthquake while in the process of deafening the sensitive hearing of the four girls. "**Evil Spark!**" CLi yelled against the cries of the demon, thrusting her hands on its head, releasing a powerful channel of electricity into the demon's forehead. It was powerful - It was even powerful enough to crack the skull of the demon slightly. CMi ran up, flying over to look at the monster in its eyes, "I'll let you have a better death than just pulling out your eyes" She said evilly as her killing aura slowly seeped out. Counterpart Mirajane soon punched the crack on its forehead with all the strength she could gather - Breaking its forehead with no support needed to do so. "What's going on?!" Lisanna asked as she looked up to see replicas of themselves floating high above them. The first to notice her distressed call was her replica of her. Slowly CLi landed onto the ground, right in front of them, "We're _your_ counterparts silly" Counterpart Lisanna smiled. "What?!" Lisanna shouted out in disbelief. "Lisanna...Mira...I'll be off now" The silver dragon called out as it flashed its pink tinted wings out for the world to see. "Where will you be going of to?" CMi asked landing down beside her little sister. The dragon transformed into a phoenix, "I just got an instruction from our queen which is to evacuate the people to a safe spot and protect them with my cousin" Transformia explained. "Alright! See you soon!" CLi cheered out as they watched the dragon fly off into the distance in its phoenix form.  
"Let go and fight against these demons" CMi suggested. "You just read my mind" Mirajane smiled back.

* * *

"**Illusion! Sky Dragon!**" A petite voice cried out which caught the attention of Wendy and Romeo who turned back to see a massive sky dragon in front of their eyes, "G-Grandeeney?" Wendy stuttered as she saw two replicas of her foster mother who died in the past.  
The illusional dragon did not react only except when the petite voice shouted out again, "Knock out that demon!". "You shouldn't force your magic out Wendy. Lucy told you to be careful" Another voice was heard which came from the other dragon who walked up with a young girl next to it. "I know but I must help" Counterpart Wendy stated as she forced her huge illusional dragon to follow her orders. "Just remember what I told you in the past" The dragon stated. "Hai."

Romeo ran up to the injured Wendy and stood in front of her, eyeing the approaching girl who seemed to be having difficulties in breathing, "The air here is soo fowl. Are those girls really polluting the air around us?" CW (Counterpart Wendy) questioned as she looked up to her dragon. "Yes. It seems that they_ just noticed_ our presence" The dragon replied elegantly. Romeo squinted his eyes as of he couldn't believe it, '_Two Wendy's?!_'. "Hey Wendy...That girl looks awfully like you..." Romeo stated with a hint of hesitation and confusion in his voice. Wendy looked at the girl with blue hair which was tied into two pony tails, "No way!" She gasped when she saw the face clearer, '_Another me?_' She asked herself.  
The girl that stood in front of the two stopped her conversation with the dragon, "Uhmmm. Nice to meet you! I'm here as a friend not an enemy!" CW cried out as she bowed to them before looking up shyly. "How come?" Wendy asked. Counterpart Wendy smiled before pulling a hesitant expression, "I guess I should say that I'm from another world?" She questioned while explaining in brief words. Her eyes widened when she saw the severe wound on Wendy's shoulder who she clutched onto like dear life. "Oh no! Are you alright?! Can't you heal yourself?" CW questioned as she ran up, placing her hand in front of the wound without touching it, "Sky Dragon's Healing Spell" She chanted as her hands started to glow a light blue colour. Wendy looked at her counterpart with a shocked expression before looking down to see her wound completely recovered, "Woow. But how?" Wendy questioned. A glow grew behind her counterpart before a woman walked up to them, '_Grandeeney became a human?!_' Wendy stated in pure shock. "Your magic here is still developing while my Wendy's magic was naturally taught and by our queen. Our magic from our world is much stronger so let us help you fight" Grandeeney interpreted before stopping. CW huffed before looking at them with a smile.

Their conversation was cut short when a beam shot right at them, making the scream in pain as the landed on the ground. Vines grew from the ground, wrapping their legs around and throwing them into the air before slamming them down forcefully onto the ground, making CW lose her concentration, meaning that her illusional dragon vanished into the air. Soon, a shock of electricity shot from the vines, electrifying them as it held a tight grip on their legs. "**GHAAAA!**" They all cried out as they wailed in dear pain. Sinister laughing was heard and Grandeeney was the first to regain control of the pain, using her wind to cool down the burning sensation on her ankle.  
The temporary human dragon started to go on her knees and balanced herself to stand up - The pain was unbearable and to be against a thunder and electric user while she was a wind user, it was hard to imagine who would possibly win if they fought. "**Don't**. **Hurt**. **Them**. Sky Dragon's Roar!" Grandeeney yelled out she gave out a painful roar to a man who stood in front of them. "I see that you're from another world" The man chuckled before vanishing in the distance. Grandeeney clenched her teeth before using sharp blades of wind to slice the electrifying vines from injuring the children even further.

"Grandeeney?" CW weakly cried out as her blurred eyes watched the figure walk off into the distance, "You can do it Wendy. Just remember our training during the previous GMG. I'll handle this guy" The Sky dragon calmly said before disappearing from sight. Counterpart Wendy widened her eyes, "**GRANDEENEY!**" She yelled out before looking over to the other two who were slowly catching her breaths. "Be strong... We can do it!" CW encouraged like she always have done to her guild mates. Thankfully her enthusiasm went through the two who slowly rose from the ground.

'_We can do it!_' The three thought in a unison as they felt their blood pumping.

* * *

While they were fighting below against countless demons, two girls watched their every movement.

"Come on Ayame! I wanna fight them!" Sakura begged as she continued waving her hands around in a circular movement which made green ghastly souls combining with each other. "No. We must summon that_ Black dragon_ who can bring devastation to the world" Ayame hissed as she threw down a chain of purple scripts into the ground below them which drew out a picture of a dragon with lines on its scales. "We're almost done. Come on!" Sakura whined once again before throwing the huge green skull-shaped soul into the dragon image which happened to grow to fill up the blanks of the image like a colouring page. "Now we need the blood to control the dragon" Ayame stated as the two slowly flew above the image. They slowly used their sharp nails to carefully cut their skin, allowing their crimson fresh blood to drop into the green image. The two snickered before backing away to look at their dragon who slowly rose from the ground.

"**STOP IT RIGHT THERE!**" A faint shout was heard in the distance. The two sisters turned their attention over to the owner of the voice. There in the far distance was Lucy who was charging towards them with dragons. "Tsk!** GO MY DEMONS!**" Sakura yelled out as she pointed over to Lucy's direction.  
Slowly, orbs of black substance rose from the ground, forming into black devil like demons who snickered before charging towards them.

Ayame laughed before paying attention back to their slowly rising dragon.

* * *

Lucy saw something flying towards them and instantly she knew that they were no good, "Uhm guys? What's that?" She questioned as she pointed over to what she saw. "Oh shit" CLu (Counterpart Lucy) cursed as she started to see the faint black coloured demons fly to them, "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" CLu shouted as she attacked. The demons dodged it and her eyes widened when she saw them fusing into one another to create three huge demons who took the form of a human. "**WATCH OUT!**" Igneel grunted before using his wings to block the charging attacks from the demons. They were incredibly strong and to their surprise, those demons were strong enough to knock Igneel out of the sky and down onto the ground. Thankfully, Igneel was able to protect the two defenseless teens from being squashed from underneath. '_That was close_' Igneel relieved. Lucy hesitantly looked up to see her counterpart fighting along with her husband, Natsu. The two and their dragon seemed to have difficulties in fighting against them due to their differences in strength, "They're as _strong_ as the S-class monsters in our world! I thought we had a power difference between this world and ours!" Counterpart Natsu grunted as he blocked the punches from the nonstop laughing demons.  
"I can't hold it much longer!" CLu groaned before her wings vanished, leaving her to be falling from the sky but landing gracefully onto the uneven concrete. "You go ahead. We'll handle them! I'll get to you soon!" CLu shouted out as she ran in front of them. Lucy hesitated before taping her demon's shoulder and then running ahead with her bangs covering her eyes, '_Because of me...Because of me that this is happening!_' Lucy blamed herself.

Lucy jumped into the sky and Natsu quickly jumped after her, catching her using his demonic tail as he flew higher and higher, lifting his partner along as well. "Shit." Natsu cursed as he looked ahead. Lucy looked up as well once she heard Natsu swear, her body started to shake in fear as she saw a whole army of demons flying towards her, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy grunted as she started to attack. Time was ticking and she didn't know that while she was in the air flying and dodging these demons, the people below her are slowly falling down one by one from the lack of magic and exhaustion.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. It's been almost three hours and the demons continued to attack Lucy and Natsu who struggled to fight against them. Lucy and Natsu were losing their strength and magic at an incredible speed, cuts and bruises were everywhere along their bodies.  
While they fought, Lucy noticed the decrease of the amount of attacks. Quickly, they all disburse into smaller groups and the two panted as they heard the cheering from Ayame and Sakura. Their eyes lead from them to something else even more vicious looking. A black-scaled dragon with blue markings on its huge body, wings that are much bigger than the dragons that Lucy's counterpart was already controlling. The shivering in Lucy's body was shaking nonstop. Lucy could even feel Natsu shivering in fear himself as they both stared into its sharp looking eyes.

The limp bodies of their counterparts and friends lay there in fear and horror as they watched the encounter of their two friends and in between on the dragons. The counterparts all looked at each other petrified, "_Acnologia_" They all managed to whisper out which caught the massive surprisement of the others who just noticed that the dragon above them exists in their counterparts world as well.  
CLu and CN (Counterpart Natsu) winced in pain as they slowly got up. Counterpart Natsu coughed up blood while Counterpart Lucy tried to force out her power which only lead to her bleeding to increase even more. CN grinded his teeth in frustration before sprinting ahead, leaving his wife behind to take care of her side of her problems. Dashing forward, CN ran and jumped high into the air, placing his palms on Sakura and Ayame's faces who were caught off-guard, then using nothing but muscle power to push them along into the ground below them. The conflict between the back of skulls hitting against the concrete was bad, their high screeches of pain could be heard throughout the whole area.

While this was happening, CLu shivered at the second glance of the dragon before her. She couldn't believe how fearsome he looked like. Counterpart Lucy flinched when she saw him opening his mouth where a small ball started to form in his mouth - She knew far too well where this was going off to.  
Quickly, CLu got up and flew into the sky. She stopped right in front of the fearful dragon and the two badly injured people. "**Acnologia!** Stop what you're doing and go to rest!" CLu shouted as she ordered the dragon. Acnologia grunted before releasing a powerful white beam to the Dragon Queen who happily forced herself to eat the beam using her mouth to swallow it all.

Lucy watched in horror when she saw her counterpart eat up the whole thing so it wouldn't reached the two of them. "I am the _Queen of the Dragons_ yet you refuse my order? Your queen is _me...Not them_" CLu stated weakly.  
Lucy looked at her counterpart who started to cough out blood while tears streamed down her eyes, she slowly leaned backwards to show Lucy her most pained expression yet to pull, "_I thought that our world is the same, yet this stupid dragon is not yet to be tamed by me_" Counterpart Lucy stated before slowly falling back. Lucy watched and listened to her counterparts every word. Her hearing went bad when she saw CLu mouth out 'I'm sorry' before falling to the ground where CN was able to catch her in time. He cradled her with fear written all over his face, trying to talk to the collapsed CLu who fainted due to overuse of magic.

The memory of Lucy's counterpart eating that powerful beam of magic and her falling to the ground was slowly being carved into Lucy's brain. She screamed in fear as she forced her eyes shut with her hand covering her ears. Natsu looked at her shocked when tears fell from her eyes, "Lucy?" Natsu asked in concern as he slowly floated down to the ground. Lucy scrambled out of his grasp and curled herself into an upright ball position - Her body shivering and herself trying to get rid of the memory of that fearsome moment was that petrifying to the young blonde.  
The laughing of the two voices echoed the area while Acnologia ran lose, flying around the city and destroying whatever remain upright and safe. Natsu looked up to Sakura and Ayame who slowly moved up, stretching their aching muscles before flying up into the air, "She shall never receive happiness. If she gets all the things she wanted in this world then there's no point in such a world to be existing" Sakura murmured before charging over to Natsu, grabbing his neck then holding him into the air which made his suffocate.

Lucy slowly looked up to see Sakura suffocating Natsu and growled, "Stay away from Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Sakura behind knee, making her fall into her knees, releasing Natsu from her grasp. "You bitch" Sakura scowled as she stood up to punch Lucy's stomach which made her cough out blood before walking away chuckling, "**This shall be the last of Lucy Heartfilia!**" Ayame shouted.  
Lucy took a quick glance over to her counterpart who was still unconscious. She smiled gently over to her before falling, she closed her eyes and made her final wish, '_I wish to become a goddess. I want to get rid the evil in this world and save the people from the pain caused by others. I wish that I was the balance of all good and evil. Natsu... Grant my wish..._' Lucy wished in her mind as she made contact with the hot ground. Natsu frowned, "But...That wish will take out your live within an instant! I cannot do that!" He reasoned as he looked at her who slowly opened her eyes with tears yet again to be streaming. Lucy slowly inhaled then exhaled before losing her cool, she had to force him to grant her wish, '_Im sorry Natsu. I know that you don't want to but, it's all for the best - For you and for me. It's not like we're not going to see each other anymore once this problem resolves. Please Natsu..._' Lucy thought as she glares at him forcefully. "**Grant my wish demon! I will reborn into someone who'll hold the balance of those two forces!**". Her screaming made Natsu flinch from her sudden burst of anger, '_I don't want to lose you Lucy. Why are you making it so difficult for me?_' Natsu thought to himself.

"That is something I don't want to do...but if you demand it to happen then I'll grant your _future-less_ wish". Lucy nodded as her stern face went to ease. She closed her eyes and smiled, soon her body started to glow a soft pink colour, '_Thank you...Natsu_'

* * *

The body of Lucy Heartfilia started to disintegrate from her feet then growing up to the top of her head. She smiled gently as she could feel the heartbroken stare from her beloved wish-granting demon. As her body continued to vanish, the particles of her body flew into the air and flew all around, once it flew into the far distance, it went into another world, slowly rebuilding her body to once it once was.

The only part reamining was her hips to her head, Natsu strted to cry was Lucy's body vanished. Her voice echoed through the air, "Thank you everyone.." She thanked which the wind picked up, sending her message throughout the area to reach her friends.  
Erza heard the message first and quickly her eyes shot open. She looked up into the sky to see the last particles fly high into the air. Tears flowed from her eyes as it blurred the crystal image into a hazy one as she watched her close friend ascend to the sky - Vanishing from sight. "**L-L-LUCY!**" The scarlet-haired mage screamed out in hopes of her friend returning back to the ground, saying that it was all a prank. If it was a prank...Then it was a 100% success. Erza sobbed as she tried to wipe away her tears, her tears stopped for a moment when she didn't believe on what she was seeing above her. The sky started to grumble as if a storm was supposed to come - There were no more clear nights with tints of red. They were slowly being covered up my slowly moving thick grey clouds which started to pour rain heavily. It was cold. And it was heavy rainfall.

As the rain continued to pour, every single friend that had a very close connection with Lucy started to tilt their heads up to look up at the rain. Tears were streaming from their eyes, using the rain to cover their wet tears. Their Lucy was gone. Gone from their lives. Gone from this world. Gone from their sight.  
As friends mourn for their friend across the area, CLu started to open her eyes, her breathing was shallow as it would take some time to gain her normal breathing pace. She looked up to her favourite Fire Dragon Slayer to his face filled with guilt and agony. CN slowly turned around to gently smile over to his wife, his face was utterly depressed and CLu's heart shattered into tiny fragments when she understood his emotions, '_My vision...Was correct?_' She stated as she tasted the bitterness of regret in her mouth, '_Was I too late or am I too weak in this world where I cannot go against the rebellious dragon who stood in front of me?_' She questioned as she used her elbow to push her limb body up from the ground. "Luce? What are you doing?" CN asked as he stood up along with her, catching his wife with cuts and bruises all over who almost fell back to the cold, wet ground.

CLu looked up to the sky and slowly breathed in, allowing her magic flowing inside her body to purify the air before eating it, "**Lucy-san!**" A young petite voice cried out. CLu smiled, "What's wrong Wendy?" She asked, turning around to see a panting 'Sky Maiden' with beads of sweat all over her petite body, "Grandeeney...Told me...To heal you" CW puffed as she regained her composure. Quickly, CW ran over to CLu and breathed in but then started to cough out blood, '_I forgot that they polluted and poisoned the air_' CW thought as she continued to cough. "Breathed in using your nostrils. _Feel_ the chemicals entering your body and repel those chemicals one by one and then eat the purified air and let the refreshing air flow through your veins. You _can_ do it Wendy. I know you can perform...'_Sky Dragon's Purity Spell_'" CLu explained.

The young Sky Maiden looked at her friend as she visualized the process in her mind. She closed her eyes and started to take a deep inhale and focused on the chemicals, allowing her magic to separate the harmful chemicals from each other. CW then ate the air - It was sweet and refreshing to her taste. She opened her eyes, " Sky Dragon's Purity Spell! Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!" She shouted as she flung her hands into the sky before swinging them both down where a small sphere glowed, growing around CW as a barrier with only purified oxygen. CW started to heal CLu and CN's limp bodies where it slowly healed, it soon faded away as the process was finished. "Thank you Wendy" CLu beamed before walking up ahead slightly, leaving the two behind. "**Illusion! The Black Dragon! Acnologia!**" The Dragon Queen shouted before jumping into the sky, "Activate! Wings of the Dragon!", CLu flew high into the sky before deactivating it, dropping onto the head of her illusional Acnologia who obeyed her every command, '_I guess there's no choice. I can't let all their efforts go to waste can I?_' She asked maturely, "Acnologia!** Roar of the Black Dragon!**".

* * *

"Where am I?" Lucy asked as she slowly opened her honey-brown eyes, looking around and observing her surroundings - She was in space, under the shining stars of her Celestial Spirits. "Why am I here?" Lucy asked herself out loud once again.  
A glow of a mysterious figure suddenly appeared in front of the blonde - No face. No eyes. No significant appearance. Only a figure that was glowing gently in front of her. The person seemed to have long hair and was wearing a gown that flowed in the nothingness.

"Why are you here did I hear? You sure made an extravagant wish to Natsu. I'm surprised that you followed the evil fate that lies ahead of you even though your counterpart told you every single detail" The figure stated as its voice echoed through space, '_This voice...It sounds familiar...It's my voice?'_ Lucy thought to herself as she gazed at the figure softly. Somehow the figure seemed to hear her thoughts and began to chuckle, "I am you and you are me. What am I? I'm the spirit of you. Why am I here? To grant your wish" The figure stated kindly. Lucy frowned as she tilted her head in confusion, "You are me and I'm you...You said that you're going to grant my wish. Isn't it Natsu's job to grant my wish though - And not you?" Lucy questioned as she tried to touch the figure in pure curiosity which happened to go through. Lucy quickly yanked her hand away from shock.

"His wish-granting job has just been complete just as he granted your wish. Lucy...You are now dead. Natsu has eaten your soul with just a snap of a finger. But...You'll be living once again for your very last moment once I finish the other half of your wish in his position. Lucy. You don't have to push yourself into doing something that can possibly by this dreadful. This wish is _bound_ to happen if you choose it. Do you wish to live for this last moment in being a non-human mage and become a goddess that walks around the street as nothingness. I can grant you the power to live, not as a human, but to be reborn as a new person" Asked the figure in a worried tone for her dear self.

Lucy looked away for a moment, "I made a wish. Yes, a very selfish wish to become something that can be considered as a mere possibility of it happening once I die. But, if there is a chance of it bound to happen then I'll catch it with my own hands. Now if it is the choice I need to make then yes. Such things like this are happening _around_ the world - I can't stand to see it happening as a usual process. To see_ countless people_ die for the other to revive or to pass through the gate of heaven with less sins than before. I don't want to see or hear the sad stories of people dying without thinking of the future, I'm positive about my choice. I don't care if I cannot stand by the sides of my friends and my stupid family...All I want is to give them happiness and I want to see them continuing to smile in happiness and glee...So please...Grant my wish...Grant my_ last and final_ wish..." Lucy replied in tears. The figure sighed, "If that is your true desires...Then I have no position in stopping it at this point. I'll grant your final Wish Lucy...Now walk through me and feel the power of both good and evil flowing through your veins" The figure whispered gently.

The blonde looked at the figure with uneasiness but slowly walked up. She stopped her tracks and looked at the figure before breathing in and closing her eyes, '_Good bye..._' Lucy though as she walked through the figure.

* * *

Please remember this;

CLu - Counterpart Lucy  
CN - Counterpart Natsu  
CW - Counterpart Wendy  
CE - Counterpart Erza  
CG - Counterpart Gray  
CJ - Counterpart Juvia  
CLi - Counterpart Lisanna  
CM - Counterpart Mirajane

I will not be including Levy and Gajeel's group and Sting and Rogue group in the final chapters. Dragons will be called as their normal names.


	13. Final Wish

_Lucy looked away for a moment, "I made a wish. Yes, a selfish wish to become something that can be considered as a mere possibility of it happening. But, if there are such things of this happen around this world - I wouldn't be able to stand it. To see countless people die for the other to revive or pass through heaven with little sins. I don't want to hear the sad stories of them dying without thinking of the future. I'm sure about my choice. I don't care if I can't see my friends and my stupid family, all I want is to give them happiness and to see them smile in glee...Grant my wish...Please..." Lucy replied with tears slowly filling up in her eyes. "If that is your true desires...Then I guess there is no other way than to grant your wish. Lucy...Walk through me and feel the power of both good and evil" The figure whispered gently. Lucy looked at the figure and slowly walked towards it. She quickly stopped when she was around two footsteps in front of the figure before closing her eyes and walking through._

* * *

Lucy could feel the immense power slowly building inside of her as she walked through the figure with her eyes closed. She could also feel the changing of outfits while she walked, '_I feel light..._' Lucy thought to herself.

"Princess..." A voice called out which made Lucy slowly open her eyes, her eyelids fluttering open to look at the people around her - Her spirits. Her Celestial Spirits which were passed down to her from her mother. They were like family. Like friends. Not tools or neither weapons.  
"Virgo? Loke? Sagittarius? Cancer? Everyone." Lucy called out as she looked at everyone in the eye. A humanoid ram walked up to their owner, "I guess that this is goodbye" He said with his glasses that his the tears in his eyes. Lucy nodded, "I guess it is. As a fellow Celestial mage, it is said that once the Celestial mage had died. The contract with their spirits will be broken, meaning that the spirits will be set free" Lucy explained sullenly. A young girl with pink hair who was wearing a white woollen outfit walked up to Lucy and stood next to the humanoid ram, Capricorn. "Uhmm. I really don't want to leave your side...I don't mind staying by your side even though we wouldn't be much use. Gomenasai" The girl said shyly. "Aries. There's nothing to be afraid of but being dead means that you're all free. There are great owners out there" Lucy said with a soft smile. Loke was the next to step up, "I agree with Aries. I don't want to leave my beautiful princess behind and treat it as if it never existed. In going to stay by your side" Loke said firmly. Lucy looked down to see her outfit completely different. She was wearing a white, silk flowing 'high and low' gown that continued to flow in the invisible wind. Her hair grew down to her back and was swaying every time she moved. Lucy's shoes were white boots that had wings on it and in her hand held a tall staff that contained a star on top which was divided into two colors - Black and white.

"You guys are saying that. Please don't make it hard on me..." Lucy said in a sad tone. The spirits that Lucy had once owned looked around at each other, "We all want to stay by your side. We don't care if there wouldn't be any Golden Celestial keys or Silver Celestial keys up for grabs. You're our owner and we all love you. Please let 'us' be your company...Your Celestial Spirits" Every spirit said in a unison in glee as they slowly started to glow, returning back to their gates as their keys waltzed around Lucy before stacking each other on top then into a pouch that was white leather, strapped on her thighs. Lucy sighed, '_You guys are such fools. You should have went and found a good owner..._' Lucy shed a tear but quickly wiped it away, '_Thank you...Thank you for choosing to stay by my side_' She thanked before using her staff to slice through the invisible barrier which slowly opened. Lucy looked at the area and was shocked to see two of the Black dragons fighting it out with one of her counterparts on one of its head. The high-pitched scream rang into her ears. Lucy gently smiled and walked through, "It's time to go you guys" Lucy said, directing it to her Celestial Spirits which started to glow, '**_Let's go!_**' They all replied to her in glee which made Lucy laugh, '_I'm coming back...Natsu..._'

* * *

"Dang it. Acnologia! Vanish!" CLu shouted as she stood her ground, eyeing the dragon who stated through her honey-brown eyes which had the royal symbol on her left eye.  
"Go my swords!" The two familiar voices shouted as hundreds of swords flew over to the dragon who stood before them. '_He took away Lucy...They took away Lucy...They harmed Lucy...Lucy vanished because of them.._.' Erza chanted to herself over and over as she lashed her energy out. The two Erza's ran up to CLu, " Are you alright?" CE questioned, panting and breathing as her life depended on. CLu nodded, "I'm fine, thanks to Wendy" She smiled. '_I cannot be a burden_' CLu thought.  
Acnologia gave out a roar and two others came rushing forward, "Ice-Make: Shield!" They both grunted as they used their Ice-Make magic to carve a thick shield that overlapped each other to double the protection needed from the powerful roar. "Don't look down on our Gray-sama's!" Two voice chirped out. The two Juvia's ran together before taking different paths, "Juvia's stronger than before! Water Bomb!" CJ shouted, throwing water bullets to the dragon before snapping her fingers. "Water Slicer!" Juvia cried out, swinging her arms over to Acnologia which happened to be a direct hit in his eyes - The long-lasting roar soon faded away, "Good job!" Gray cheered as he high-fived his demon before the four originals and counterparts collapsed to the ground , leaving CLu all to herself. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" CLu counterpart out. A bell was heard and out appeared Aquarius who looked at Lucy with a glare, "What is it?" Aquarius asked in a cold tone. CLu looked at her spirit, "And you're back to your old coldness. How mean -" She pouted before going back to concentration, "Wipe the ground demons with you magic. I'll handle the people around here. Do it without knocking me out and consider a date with Scorpio for two weeks" CLu stated as she closed her eyes, crossing her arms into an 'x' formation before swinging them out where gusts of wind flew out to the area, picking and levitating the people and citizens into the air.

"Tsk." Aquarius cussed before unleashing her magic from her urn. Water gushed out and soon started to flood the area around them (Which happened to not swipe Lucy away like always). "Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" CLu summoned once again. "Moshi-Moosh! What can I do for you?" The same dressed as a horse asked with his right hand on his forehead as if he was in an army. "Please aim for all of these demons in Aquarius's water!" The Celestial mage/Dragon Queen shouted out, pointing over to the flooding demons, "Sure thing" Sagittarius replied before pulling his bow and arrow, "I've got a new trick up my sleeves! Arrow Military!" He yelled as he released his hold, shooting tens or maybe thousands up into the air. People may look down to archery since it's hard to get perfect shots, but for Sagittarius, it's soo easy for him that he could do it in his sleep.

The countless screams and shouts slowly died down and CLu closed the two gates used for the battle, "It's now or never..." She mumbled before looking over to her husband. "Shall we do it?" CN asked as he looked away to gaze at the four tired mages on the ground. "If they're like that then imagine how the guild is on the other side..." CW said. "If we do it then the three of us could kill ourselves..." CLu stated. "We never know till we try" CN said roughly as he cracked his knuckles.  
The three's conversation was cut off when bullets of light came shooting at Acnologia. From the sudden attack, they turned their heads around to see the owner of the newest magic of what they've seen. CLu has never used magic like that - It's their first time seeing a new spell. A mumble was heard, "White Bullet..." The voice stated.

CLu couldn't believe at what she was looking at - A girl with blonde hair, honey-brown eyes and a smile of an angel. Lucy was back. CLu started to cry in happiness, "You sure took your time!" She shouted out, watching her counterpart levitate down to the ground. "Gomei. I got things happening before..." Lucy replied back as she showed her counterpart the white pouch which contained all her Celestial Spirits.

Acnologia gave out a loud roar once again and quickly swung his arm over to them. CLu, CW and CN got into battle stances but lowered their stance when Lucy walked up, placing her arm high into the sky, blocking the punch delivered from the Black dragon. "I returned to fight against all evil yet you're blocking our paths" Lucy whispered before flying up into the sky, pointing her staff down into the sky, '_I'm not weak. I'm the Goddess of Good and Evil_' She thought to herself, "Activate: Chain Sequence" Lucy chanted as she drew little circles with the staff before pointing it down to Acnologia with one swift movement. The staff started to glow, "_**Sequence activating. Chain linked**_" The staff replied. After its unannounced statement, chains started to come out from the ground, the jingling of the chains could be heard as Acnologia roared for release, '_I'm sorry Acnologia..._' Lucy thought to herself before pulling her staff in front of her body, "Heavens Purity!" She shouted as she released a pure white beam over to Acnologia.

The mighty dragon roared before vanishing into the air and soon he was then gone from this world. Lucy sighed before looking down to CLu, nodding her head. The Dragon Queen understood Lucy's signal and slowly raised her right hand, "Sky Dragon's...**PURITY SPELL!**" She shouted out as she released her magic to purify the polluted air. Slowly the air got purified and the raining stopped as its thick clouds vanished from the sky, revealing a clear blue sky with a bright shining sun. Lucy looked up to the sky and smiled before turning her attention to the cursing girls who claimed to be in her family, "How can this be?! She's supposed to be dead!" Ayame shouted before flying over to Lucy with frustrated eyes, laying a punch of to Lucy which happened to go through the blonde's body. Lucy smirked while Sakura and Ayame looked at her with pure shock. The goddess bent down and whispered something into Ayame's eyes, "I '**am**' dead..." She stated before punching her in the stomach. Ayame coughed out some blood before slowly dropping to the ground. "I'll accept all of your pain...Darkness Crescent!" Lucy shouted as she pointed at the coughing girl with the staff where shadows grew and swallowed Ayame, "Grim Reaper!" She called out again. This time, Zeref came to play, he slashed his scythe across the swallowing shadows that contained Ayame inside who screamed in dear pain. Shackles could be heard from inside and Lucy nullified her magic which revealed Ayame in tears with a metal collar around her neck with chains connecting it.

'_One gone. One more to go_' Lucy reminded herself as she flew over to Sakura who screamed and cried in fear, "I'm sorry! Please don't send me to Hell!" She begged. Lucy looked at the girl with concerned eyes before forcing herself to do what's right. The flowing dress slowly faded from white to black, growing a hood in its process. Lucy's staff soon grew into a terrifying scythe and Lucy's eyes soon grew red, "Hell is a place that's perfect for you. People like you deserve to go there for all the evil and damage you've caused" Lucy stated as she swung her scythe across the defenseless Sakura.  
The girl shrieked in horror before falling down to the ground where Lucy caught her by the waist, lowering themselves down to the ground. The blonde looked at the pink-haired girls' neck were slowly a thick collar grew. Lucy scowled before dropping the girl, turning around to meet Zeref, "Take care of them" Lucy said sternly. Zeref nodded before vanishing with the two girls. "Well...That seemed easy" CLu stated, receiving a back-hug from CN. Lucy shook her head, "The situation is not done under my circumstances" She replied. CLu got out of her husbands embrace, "What do you mean? -" CLu covered her mouth in disbelief, "- Don't tell me...". Lucy looked away with guilt on her face, "No way..."

Lucy smiled and looked at the shining sky, "There are countless people on this world that are in the same situation as us. Demons coming to Earth, takings lives of countless people who wished many things, giving up on life easily...I'm going to get rid of this daily process for everyone's happiness. For all the demons who came to Earth, I'll get rid of most of their sins and for the humans, I'll restore their lives back to the way they once were. Demons **do not** mix with humans..." Lucy stated blankly before throwing her staff in the air which started shooting out black and white beams into the sky which flew in every possible direction. "I'm sorry but this was the wish I made...I'll always be by your side" Lucy smiled over to them before slowly vanishing. "Luce" A voice called out. Lucy looked over to her demon, "Congratulations on getting a human soul Natsu...Now you can go into heaven and reborn as a new person", Lucy vanished into the air straight when she said something, "I love Natsu...Thank you for staying with me" The air echoed around them as Lucy vanished. Natsu fell to his knees and punched the ground, "Damn it Luce! That's what I should be saying to you!..." He shouted in frustration as tears fell from his eyes.

"Look!" CW cried out as she pointed over to Juvia and Gray who held hands on the ground where Lucy started to appear, "What's happening?!" CN shouted in confusion. "Love will guide you two together. I'm just sure of it. Gray...By the time you wake up...Your life span will be back to 98. And for Juvia...You'll be a living human" Lucy said gently as she slowly pushed her hand into Juvia's chest before pulling out a script which contained their contact. The blonde goddess ripped the contract before disappearing. "Look! Over to Erza!" Natsu pointed out, viewing the same thing happening to Erza as well. "I guess she's doing it to everyone around the globe" CLu stated.

The Lucy who stood beside Erza stopped vanishing and looked at the three. She slowly approached them and her hands started to glow - Lucy was restoring and healing them to top condition, "Good luck..." She whispered before jumping into the air, flying around where glitter shimmered down to them, restoring the area and healing the injured. Once everything was settled, Lucy was gone until suddenly, Natsu's contract between himself and Lucy grew put of his body, ripping it into prices before vanishing. Now...They both have no connections with each other.

Natsu punched the ground, "DAMN IT!" He shouted before giving out a roar of a dragons.  
CLu frowned at the sad ending and walked off, "Where are we going?" CE asked as she slowly got up, looking down to the ground where her counterpart laid, breathing peacefully before looking over to CN who jumped onto Igneel's back, "Our work is done. Lets get our guild and dragons back to our world" She replied.

"**WAIT!**" A voice shouted out. CLu stopped and looked at Levy who was being held up by Gajeel with cuts and bruises all over. "What is it?" CLu asked politely with a smile. Gajeel started to growl but stopped when Levy slapped his chest, "Why so soon? Why not stay here for a little bit? I also want to spend some time with the Lucy who my counterpart speaks so fondly" She sheepishly replied.

The blonde smiled but refused her offer, "I would love to stay but we have a tournament coming up and I have to look after a kingdom. Sorry, we'll be going now". "Shouldn't we stay here longer? We need to help them restore the place" CLe (Counterpart Levy) pointed out as she walked towards them - Walking into their conversation who was happily sitting on her boyfriends shoulder is what I mean. CGa (Counterpart Gajeel) gruffed, "Isn't that already being sorted?" He asked as he looked up to see shimmering glitter flowing down to the ground below them with little bounces.

They all looked up to the sky before looking down to see the area recovering. "Cherita..." CLu called out. "Yes my queen?" A dragon asked as it bowed its head down to her queen, "Go and gather everyone together"

* * *

**_ 3 Years Later _**

* * *

"This isn't funny Gray-sama! Please return Juvia's bra!" Juvia cried out as she used her free hand to grab her bra away from Gray who was wearing it for fun. "I'm sorry. Boy instincts too over" Gray apologized. "Geeze. Gray-sama sure likes to joke" Juvia pouted.

"Getting used to Earth?" Gray asked. Juvia nodded, "It's hard to not rely on wings but Juvia's used to it somehow, without wings, travelling is soo hard" Juvia pouted again which made Gray chuckle. "You'll get used to it Juvia. If you keep on complaining, Lucy's effort will go to waste" Gray said as he kissed her forehead.  
"If Gray-sama keeps on doing that Juvia would melt!" She stated cutely as she looked away, walking off to place her bra in her closet. Gray chuckled and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind before snuggling her, "I'm sorry. You're too cute that I couldn't help it" He reasoned as he kissed her neck before walking off into the living room, leaving the blushing Juvia behind.

* * *

"Gajeel! Stop hiding my books!" Levy cried out as she tried punching Gajeel in the chest which pretty much didn't do much damage. "Stop being such a bookworm shortie" Gajeel retorted as he held one of her books higher into the air. "I can't help it if I'm having an affair with books and with you. It's not my fault that I love books!" Levy reasoned as she jumped for the book, grabbing it without fail before running away, "You may be small but you can't escape from me - Ghi-hii" Gajeel stated as he walked after her with his hands in his pockets.

Gajeel knew her for almost four years. It's pretty obvious that he knew all of her hiding spots. The ex-demon continued to act clueless until he passed a desk where he suddenly looked under it where Levy squealed, "You're such a child" Gajeel stated as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I told you to never kiss me without knowing!" Levy complained. Gajeel smirked and bent over and leaned his face in front of hers where she slowly closed her eyes. The man grabbed a book and placed it on her lips, allowing her to kiss the book instead if him. He took the book away leaving a pouting Levy on displayed, "What was that for?" She asked. Gajeel chuckled, "You said that yet you'd accept every kiss I give you squirt" he retorted.

* * *

"Want more cake?" Jellal asked as he gently placed the plat onto the coffee table where Erza sat. "Strawberry shortcake?" Erza asked as she looked back to watch Jellal take a seat on the couch. She was sitting on the ground. "Yea. It's your favorite right?" He questioned before watching his favorite girl beam in glee as she turned around to admire the slice of cake. Erza sliced the cake using the side of her fork and jabbed it before placing it in her mouth where she admire the taste. "Best cake ever!" She cheered in bliss.

Jellal smiled, "I'll make it anytime when you want some cake". Erza turned out with the plate on her hand, "Who knew you knew how to bake. Next time...Can you make some Devils Chocolate Cake? That cake is soo damn moist" Erza asked before turning back. "Whatever you want" He replied as he watched her blush. "Thank you..." She mumbled under her breath cutely. The man chuckled at her cuteness, "If you lower your guard...I may attack you...And eat your cake" Jellal joked.

A vein popped on Erza's head and immediately she stood up as requipped into one of her armours, her blade near his neck while her other hand continued holding onto her slice of cake, "Don't you even think about it" She scowled. "I like that outfit" Jellal teased with a smirk. He was such a sadist to the scarlet-haired mage... He just loved to tease his girlfriend - Everything about her just makes him feel relaxed. He watched her avert her eyes with her bangs covering them. Her blush hidden and shyness rising, "Your such a sadist" Erza proclaimed as she got rid of her amor, "Ohhh. S&M? I like it" He asked slyly as he watched the girls' face blush even redder, "You're such a flirt! Forget it!" Erza glared as she walked off.

* * *

"Let me do that Wendy" Romeo called out as he ran up to her on the streets. Wendy smiled before passing her half of shopping bags over to Romeo who developed muscles over the time. "Thank you Romeo. Charles wanted some things bought for her classroom" Wendy explained as she walked side to side with Romeo.

They passed an ice-cream store which made Romeo stop. Wendy stopped ahead of him, "What's wrong Romeo?" She asked. The teen smiled, "Wanna have ice-cream? My treat". She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Romeo" She sheepishly replied, accepting his sweet invitation.

* * *

Natsu grabbed the air lazily before dropping it down on the coach. He missed everything about his partner - Her hair. Her smile. Her sweet scent - Everything. Natsu surely missed the certain blonde who always responded with the nickname 'Luce'. Missing her, he swung his arm over to his face, gently landing onto his eyes to cover the salty tears, "Luce... I miss you so much" He cried.

He slowly got up and decided to head out. Natsu walked upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom, expecting Lucy to be there - Turning around with a bright smile. Unfortunately, his hope faded away when his love wasn't there. Sighing in disgust, he quickly got changed and walked downstairs. "That wish was just too much" He told himself as he opened the door slowly. His eyes widened when he saw a semi-transparent Lucy walk out of the door before him, "Luce?" Natsu questioned as he watched her stop walking to turn around to face him.

Lucy smiled, '_It's been such a while since I've seen him face-to-face_' She thought, nodding her head as she gazed at his onyx eyes which were starting to water. He looked at her with a forced smile to show that he was happy in seeing her but forcing him to smile was such a bad idea. She was wearing the same outfit in which she wore when she came back to life as a goddess. He had to admit it - She was beautiful.

"I'm not imagining things am I right? That is you Luce?" He questioned as he covered his face with his eyes uncovered to see her reply.

The blonde just continued to smile and nodded, "I'm real but real enough to be considered as a human Natsu. Be happy and live on" She replied before walking out where Natsu grabbed her hands, '_I'm actually holding her hands..._' He happily thought before pulling her into a surprise embrace where she flinched at the sudden contact. "Natsu... Let go of me or I'll drain all of your powers" Lucy stated, trying to get out of his embrace by pushing him away unsuccessfully. Natsu didn't respond to her movements and pulled her in closer, "You're soo cold Lucy" He pointed out, snuggling against her neck. "Let go -". "I missed you and I need you Luce - I love you" He whispered, making her stop her actions.

"Stop it Natsu!" Lucy said coldly before pushing him away successfully, '_Please don't make it hard for me_', she watched him tumble back onto the ground, looking at her with shocked eyes, "Don't make my choices go into regret! I'm doing this for all of you - The world to be exact! Without my pressence, everyone will be living happily. Can't you see that already happening?!" Lucy shouted before turning around. Quickly she walked off but was then stopped by Natsu hugging from the behind. She felt something wet on her gown, "Please don't say that Lucy. Have you not noticed our eagerness to bring you back? Erza cried for the first time in her teenage years and I've lost my childish personalities. Everyone is now different and we can't handle life if you're not by our side. You're part of our lives Lucy" Natsu cried as he tightened the hug. "Natsu... Let go. I need to grant wishes..." Lucy said as she tried to walk but failed. "Then grant** my** wish Lucy" Natsu mumbled which made her look back. "Pathetic Natsu. I grant wishes for the demons in need of extra time for their lives here. If you didn't know - You're already living with demons who live undercover here" Lucy stated as she looked up to the sky.

"I granted your wish so why aren't I getting one in return?" Natsu questioned as he turned her around to look at his face. "I am the Goddess of Good and Evil. This balance must be scaled to its proper ratio. I can't just leave it and go" She reasoned as she clenched on her staff. "Please... Just grant my wish Lucy. If you do... I'll let you go" He said firmly. "Then what is your wish", '_This is the only way to let him go_', she asked softly. "I wish to become your partner... To become your dragon familiar who will stay by your side forever while you do your job". The blonde shook her head in refusal, "_**That wish in invalid**_" Her staff responded as it glowed. "Why not?" He questioned. "You're a human for goodness sake" Lucy pointed out.

Their conversation was cut off by Grim Reaper, "What is it Zeref?" Lucy questioned, turning her attention to the man kneeling before her. "Just kiss her on the lips" He told Natsu with a smirk. "Zeref... I think I heard that wrong... Did you just tell Natsu to force a familiar cont-" Before she could even finish her scowl, Natsu pulled her into a kiss where a light glowed around the two.

"_**Familiar Contract - Complete**_" Her staff announced.

Natsu smirked and kicked Zeref on the knee, "What was that for?" He scowled. "Pay back on the time you almost killed me" Natsu spat back before looking at the shocked Lucy who touched her lips. "Familiar? Natsu? Zeref! Does that mean that he's now a spirit like me?" Lucy questioned bluntly as she helped him up. Zeref looked at her and winked, "Not exactly. More like a living familiar", his reply was making her blush red from embarrassment, "Why did you tell him that you baka! He could have found a nice girl and married her!" She scolded as she smacked Zeref behind his head. "I'm sorry but he really wanted to be with you so I just granted his wish by making him become your familiar. Why not grant the wishes of your friends? - Their efforts in saving the world really were a good help" He replied.

The blonde sighed and the pink-headed man chuckled, "I think that it's a good idea Luce" He agreed. "Since my familiar agreed... I guess that there is no choice but to do what he wants" Lucy huffed before turning around to walk out of her property with Natsu following happily from behind. They both vanished to visit each and every pair of her friends.

* * *

_**だから、あなたの願いは何ですか？**_  
_So what is your wish?_

_**生きている人としてルーシーバックを持っている.**_  
_To have Lucy back as a living person._

* * *

**_Pheww. 'Grant my Wish' is now to its end and I thank you all for your support. Please review~_**

**_Hope to see you all soon._**

**_- Celestial Hime_**


End file.
